Red Dragon's Power
by Jct1345
Summary: The sacred gear is fueled by powerful emotions, and after Issei tragically looses his parents early on in his life he's full of them. Read along as Issei, Rias and the whole crew learn the true power of the Red Dragon Emperor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Issei's POV)

'My name is Issei Hyoudou. In most cases i'm like your average 17 year old japanese male. Ok, I may have a bit of a breast fetish, but I mostly keep that to myself. The only things that really separate me from any other second year highschool student, are the fact that I go to Kuoh Academy a school that only recently became co-ed, and there are rumors of things that go bump in the night that circulate about this place. The other thing is that I'm the host of an ancient dragon who sleeps in my hand!'

* * *

(Flash Back)

(3rd person POV)

A young Issei was violently awaken from his sleep by the lack of oxygen and a smell of smoke.

"Ack-Ack!" Issei was attempting to cough up a lung full of smoke. "What's going on!? Mom! Dad!.

Issei knew what was going on even though he wasn't but 7 years old he knew that his house was burning down. He ran up to his door and grabbed at the knob but it was to hot and burned his hand. He then began ramming his body into the door in an attempt to knock it down, but his attempt was fruitless. He kept at it however, until his vision began to cloud due to A lack of oxygen.

Issei was prepared to give up and accept his fate, but he heard a voice. **[ Dammit Kid]**. The rather threatening voice said to him. **[Do you know how hard it's gonna be to find a new compatible host, and here I thought I was gonna get a good 60 years out of you at least]**

Issei was confused and even more frightened than before, if that was possible. He did however work up the nerve to speak up to this unknown voice that seemed to be in his head. "Who said that I can't see you?! What's going on? Are you gonna help me?

 **[Calm Down kid, Jeez. So many questions at once. As far as if I can help you or not that's up to you, Look down at your left hand].** Issei did what the voice said, and saw a green glow emitting from the top of his left hand. **[You see that hand, I want it. If you give that to me I can get you out of here alive.]**

Issei nodded his to what the mysterious voice said. **[Good boy! And as far as who I am, they call me the red dragon of domination!]** the voice announced then a red flash of light filled the room, and when issei looked back down at his left hand there was a fingerless red metallic gauntlet with a green gem that flashed. **[BOOST!]** A voice that rang from the gauntlet sounding a lot like the dragon. **[But partner, you may call me Ddraig].**

Issei was still utterly confused by the situation he found himself in, even though after that "BOOST" he felt amazing he stood there hesitant. **[Don't just stand their! Punch that wall.]** Issei followed Ddraig's instruction and struck the wall. The wall began to wobble and shake before it fell opening Issei's room to the outside world were he made his escape.

After Issei escaped his smoke filled he took a few deep breaths before making a beeline for the other side of his house. **[Partner, what do you think you're doing! You need to rest now! Your body can't take much more]**.

"I have to save my parents." He said with a pant to his voice showing the fatigue his body was experiencing at the moment. "With your power I can break their wall down, and save them."

 **[Partner that's not a good Id…]** Ddraig's words were cut short as the bright green glow emanating from the emerald on Issei's gauntlet, and the gauntlet itself vanished into a red light. Issei then dropped to his knees as the stress Ddraig's power placed on his young body took its toll. Issei was left helpless but to watch his house collapse, sealing the fate of his parents trapped inside. **[I'm sorry partner, but you aren't strong enough to handle more than a few seconds with the power of boost weighing on your body. I tried to warn you.]**

Ddraigs words of condolence passed through issei young ears as he focused on what his partner had said early. " **Not Strong Enough, Not Strong Enough, Not Strong Enough."** Ddraig's words echoed in Issei's head. He was to weak his parents were dead because he was too weak, too weak to save them, he let them down they were dead and it was his fault. It was as if he himself was the cause of their deaths.

"Waaahhhhhhh!" Issei let out a roaring scream into the nights sky while tears streamed down his eyes. As his cries echoed into the night sky a his left arm once again flashed red and his gauntlet reappeared on his forearm, but this time his fingers were coated in the same material the rest of the gauntlet was made of and gold spikes protruded near his elbow. **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**. His gauntlet roared filling him with power, but he was to distracted by a combination of grief, shock, and pure unadulterated rage.

 **[This host might just have some potential yet.]** Ddraig said to himself as he let his new partner vent his frustrations.

(End Of Flashback)

* * *

(Issei's POV)

'After the death of my parents I moved in with my wealthy grandparents in kyoto, where I attend school all the way to my first year of highschool. At my old school I was part of both the jujitsu, and taekwondo clubs were I attempted to train my body into a vessel that can support Ddraig's awesome power, but I also found myself developing a love for combat (not rivaling the hidden love I had for breasts, but a powerful love nonetheless) I unfortunately in all my years of club activities, since awakening Ddraig's power I have yet to be in a fight that challenges me. As a result I elected not to join one of the clubs at my new school fearing the same out come here, but Ddraig promises me that one day I would be in for the fight of my life Against the wielder of the Vanishing Dragon.'

'Back to the topic of why I was transferred here, my grandmother worried that because I didn't really have a best friend back in Kyoto that the tragedy of losing my parents was making me an antisocial person. It's true that my parent death has affected me, but the reason that I had no friends was it was hard to relate to people. I mean how many orphaned dragon monsters are their in your school, but I have a pair of friends now whom I share a common interest with, they may be a bit less reserved about their passions than I. Unfortunately I have been monologuing, and kinda spacing out. What am I doing?'

"Hyoudou!" A pink haired girl with angry scowl, and what appeared to be a vein popping out of her temple. "You insist you're not a pervert like your two loser friends, but this is the 3rd time that we've found you outside the kendo club's changing room. Explain Now!"

"Sorry Katase-san. I was spacing out again, and those two must of brought me here again. I didn't see anything I swear." Our protagonist answered while rubbing the back of his, and giving the most sincere grin he could muster.

"Huh". sighed Katase. "I believe you Hyoudou honestly. Even if you might be a little perverted I know you're not as bad as those two". This made Issei breath a sigh of relief. "Unfortunately for you, those so called "Friends" of yours pissed us off so we're gonna use these kendo sticks to beat the crap out of you". She said this last part with a smile, but Issei definitely wasn't smiling, because he knew they were completely serious.

A few moments later Issei was lying beaten and bruised on the ground as the kendo club gathered their things and began to walk away. **[Why do you let those Idiots put you into situations like this partner?]**

Issei stood up wiping himself off before he answered. "I don't know. They're not bad people, and they're also the first real friends I've ever had."

The final bells of the day rang, and school was dismissed for the day. Issei began his walk home and the monologuing resumed.

'As I currently stand I rank as at about a mid-tier sekiryuutei, because my balance breaker armor lasts around 20 minutes currently. I unlocked it around a year ago, but I've only ever used it when late to school. I feel as though it's kind of "Overpowered" I have yet to face anyone who can match up to me in my normal form so if I try to fight someone with balance breaker I have no doubt that a fight would be over in an instant, but flying is incredible. The only problem is the armor doesn't come with a watch so I'm always afraid to fly a bit too high and my timer will run out.'

Issei was coming up on a bridge when he heard a voice call out to him knocking him out of his trance. "Excuse me." Issei turned to find a young girl with black hair and a sizeable bust, dressed in a uniform of a nearby school. "Excuse me, but it's getting rather late and I'm afraid someone might attack me if I walk home alone. Could you please walk with me.

Isse was surprised by how sweetly the girl spoke, but being the eloquent gentleman he was quickly gathered himself and answered. "S-sure."

Issei discovered the girl's name was Yuuma, and the youths had a grand time talking as our hero escorted the beautiful girl home. Issei was so caught up in the riveting conversation he was having with the young girl that he lost track of where they were. "Um, Yuuma are we almost at your place?"

The girl turned around so that she was no longer facing issei when she answered. "Yeah Issei we're exactly where we need to be, but I have one question." Issei was confused, but before he could ask what she meant he felt a wave of bad energy that he couldn't comprehend but knew it was bad. He looked back to see if Yuuma was ok, but he didn't see the girl he knew. Instead a girl who resembled Yuuma was standing in front of him wearing what appeared to be a black leather bikini, and had two crow like black wings. "Could you please die for me?"

Her voice had changed to become something much more menacing, but issei wasn't focused on that. Instead he was distracted by the red spear that this girl had summoned out of nowhere.

She hurled the spear at Issei's chest, which would've been an instantaneous kill, but Issei was quick to summon his gauntlet and blocked the girls attack resulting in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Yuuma got a glimpse of issei's gauntlet. "The Boosted Gear. No way you were just supposed to be some mid level sacred gear user. No matter I'll kill you anyway."

Issei had just about had it. "Alright Ddraig explain NOW!"

 **[Sorry partner I should've told you she was a fallen angel, but they have a reputation for being total sluts, and I figured you'd get lucky].** This prompted a "Hey!" from Yuuma. **[While I'm at it I should probably have told your being fallen by a devil, but this is more important now. I recommend Balance Breaker, being this is your first real fight against a supernatural being.]**

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and you can explain later. You said this is a REAL fight so there is no way I want it to be over so quickly. I don't need balance breaker." Issei responded. He then focused his energy into his Gauntlet resulting in. **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**.

Issei charged at the fallen angel and was much too fast for her to dodge delivering a powerful punch to her stomach. She reeled back and immediately knew she was out matched power wise, and figured retreat was the best option. She vaulted into the air and propelled herself upwards at amazing speeds, but not fast enough.

Issei bent down into a squat then vaulted up much faster than Yuuma could fly. He grabbed her by the wing and threw her back to earth, then landed gracefully near the crater he had created with his throw.

He picked the stranger girl up by one of the straps of her bikini. "Alright psycho you're gonna tell me who you are and, what the hell you want with mmhmmh?!" before he could finish his sentence Yuuma enveloped his lips in a deep kiss which left the boy's mind racing at a million miles a minute, until he focused on a single thought. 'My chest really hurts'.

During the time of confusion Yuuma plunged an energy spear into his heart before letting the boy drop. The angel placed a finger on her lip before removing it and turning to issei with a devilish grin. "Too bad Issei, that was pretty good." Yuuma said standing over the boy. "Unfortunately you had to die, don't blame me blame the god that put that dragon inside you. Hahaha!" She flew off laughing maniacally leaving poor issei to die.

'Sorry Ddraig I should've listen to you about balance breaker huh.' Thought issei lamenting over what he assumed would be his final moments. 'I just hope your next partner can finish the job and kick that Vanishing Dragon guy's ass. It's been fun, but looks like this is the end so long partner'. Issei was ready to accept death after saying goodbye to his truest friend, but Ddraig had other ideas .

 **[Hate to burst your heartfelt farewell partner, but I don't think this is goodbye quite yet].** This might possibly be the most confused Issei had been all night but he was tired and began to lose consciousness. **[Get some sleep partner good night].**

Ddraig said this as a red haired figure stood over the bleeding boy with the biggest grin on her face.

* * *

(Authors Note)

I love DXD and the power of the Boosted Gear, which is kinda what this story is about. Issei isn't an omega level devil who hates Rias and wants to bang Koneko's mother or anything. He's just Issei if he got his powers a bit earlier, and I don't want to make him OP early he won't really get too strong until he does in the regular story.

At the beginning I'll be following the anime (more familiar with that) but once that ends i'll move on to the light novel. If you like this please let me know, and if not tell me what needs to be fixed ok bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wahhh!" Issei screamed as he shot up from his bed, and launching to his feet. He began to pat himself down examining his physical condition before coming to a shocking realization. "I'm Alive!?" The boy exclaimed with a bit of confusion before focusing on something else that confused him. "And in my room? In my house? And I'm naked?" Looking around at his current state of nudity.

 **[Well partner about that. You see now your a …]**

Ddraigs explanation was cut short by a slight groan coming from Issei's bed. Then his sheets began to stir and red headed figure sat up in his bed, and began to rub her eyes. "Jeez, Issei you're too loud so early in the morning. I'll explain everything later, come back to bed". The intruder turned out to be a young curvaceous red haired girl with bluish green eyes, and a distinct lack of clothing. Issei's eyes remained locked on the stranger, and not because she wasn't making an attempt to cover herself, but because she looked strangely familiar. After a few moments of Issei staring at the stranger in his company in an attempt to figure out just what exactly was going on, before realizing his own state of nudity.

"Kyyyaaaaahhhh!" Screamed Issei before dropping his hands to cover his privates. This prompted a giggle from his mysterious guest, but her giggle didn't last long as Issei summoned his gauntlet causing her eyes to widen. **[Welsh Dragon- BALANCE BREAKER]** a mysterious red light covered Issei before an intimidating red armor that matched the Boosted Gear gauntlet cloaked his whole body and his faced was covered with a helmet that resembled a cross between a medieval knight crossed with a dragon including to fearsome gold tusks that protruded from his mouth guard. Issei relaxed now that his body was clothed, and began to seek some answers at last. "Ahh, that's better. Now somebody better tell me, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Hold on now Issei there is no need to be violent. I'll tell you what you want to know, but you need to calm down." The girl held up her hand in attempting to protect herself as the immense power of Issei's balance breaker caused her to shudder a bit.

Seeing that the girl was frightened Issei waved his hands dismissively at the stranger in order to calm her down. "No no this is just because I was naked, and I still want an explanation." He said this while rubbing the back of his head.

 **[Partner why must you do this to me. Abusing the power of the great sekiryuutei to simply clothe yourself. The power of my balance breaker can keep pace with that of some of the mightiest beings in the universe. Sometimes you just break my heart partner.]** Ddraig was almost in tears as he learned that he had been reduced to an emergency pair of pants.

Issei dispelled his helmet and lifted his left arm up and gave it an annoyed glare letting Ddraig no his interruption was unappreciated. Returning his attention to the beautiful still nude girl who was still on his bed. "Anyway could you please tell me your name and what you're doing in my room, and if you wouldn't mind 'ahem' putting some clothes on." Saying the last part caused Issei to look away and blush a bit.

This caused the stranger to laugh to herself before standing up and looking issei straight in the eyes. "Sure I'll meet you downstairs, and you can dress yourself in something that's not legendary power armor." She gave him a wink and a glowing red circle appeared under her feet and she disappeared into thin air leaving Issei mouth agape.

Issei brushed it off as just something he'd have to accept if today wasn't gonna completely break his sanity. He quickly dressed himself in his school attire. An unbuttoned white dress shirt that shows off the red undershirt he was sporting, and he paired this with black slacks. Then he rushed out of his room and into the kitchen where he saw the mysterious yet oddly familiar girl waiting for him at his kitchen table. She was also in a school uniform a white shirt paired with a black vest that seemed to accentuate her chest and a mini skirt that was almost too short. 'Ok so she does go to my school'. thought Issei still trying to find out why this girl was so familiar. 'I must know her from there, but for some reason I feel that she is important for some reason'.

"Alright Mr Hyoudou. What is it that you wanted to know." The redhead asked while supporting her face with her fist almost looking bored, which pissed Issei of. He refused to sit with her at the table, and opted to stand in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Well you can start with your name I guess." A vein was pulsing on his forehead, because his patients was far past its limits.

"Oh you actually don't know who I am." The girl looked completely shocked by his question, and at this point you could almost count the nervous that Issei had left before he exploded. "I mean I see your little friends staring at me all the time, but then again you're usually staring off into space or messing around with your smartphone. Honestly it's pretty infuriating that the cutest member of the Perv Squad is the one that never peaks, in fact I've heard stories that Katase from the Kendo Club will occasionally spot you and your friends peaking on them changing, and wait a couple seconds before telling anybody about it cause she hopes that you'll take a look at her goodies, but you just stare off into space, poor girl. Anyway my name is Rias Gremory a senior, and president of the occult research club, but i'm also a….."

"Oh yeah I recognize you now." Issei interrupted Rias' explanation sounding less than enthusiastic. "The Kuoh Princess thanks to Matsuda, and Motohama I know all your stats.

B99-W58-H90, your bestfriend is Akeno Himejima a true japanese beauty." The true beauty comment got Issei a glare from his guest. "Anyway you're one of the smartest girls in the senior class, and the whole school is part of your fan club."

"I appreciate the praise, but I can assume by your tone that you might not be a member of my fan club." She said this very matter of fact almost as if she knew what his next words were gonna be.

"No offense Ms Gremory, but there is no way anyone can be that perfect I always figured either the rumors weren't true, or you were hiding something. That vanishing trick you pulled earlier kinda confirmed the latter." Rias was nodding along with what the boy was saying not knowing whether to feel upset that she was so easily found out, or surprised by Issei's keen observation skills. "Also after our AHEM, encounter this morning I can say that there is no way you're a 99B. I'd say a 96 at best or even 95." This last comment resulted in a glowing red frying pan to the back of Issei's head, sending him to the floor.

"Well JERK! There are a few things you don't know about me." Rias replied now also standing with her arms crossed, but her eyes were closed and her head was tilted up implying that Issei's previous comment had insulted her. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by someone's comments on how I'm either a liar, or don't live up to the hype. I am Rias Gremory senior, Occult Research Club President, but I'm also A high class Devil of the Gremory, and your new master." She said this while underhandedly pointing at Issei with a grin and one eye closed, before a pair of bat wings erupted from her back.

"What? What the hell do you mean? A devil I don't understand". Issei began to go into panic mode, as he placed both hands on the sides of his head and bent over trying to gather what was going on.

 **[Please allow me to explain partner].** Ddraig finally decided to speak up and help his partner understand what was going on. **[As a fully awakened sekiryuutei it's about time you learned about the supernatural. 3 major factions aside from humans are responsible for what goes on in the world today. Devils like Ms Gremory, Fallen Angels like Yuuma from yesterday, and Angels from Heaven. In order to give mankind a fighting chance against the supernatural God from the Holy Bible placed sacred gears in random people, which is how you and I became one. I hid this from you when we first met for 2 reasons, the first being your parents had just died in front of you, and I didn't want you to freak out].** This piece of trivia caused rias to gasp because she was unaware of this detail of her servants past. **[The second is that I wanted to you to focus on your destiny defeating Albion and his host, which admittedly was rather selfish. Back to what Ms Gremory was saying about being your new master. High ranking devils have the ability to reincarnate beings of other races into their numbers in a system known as peerages, and after you were killed by Yuuma Rias used a piece of hers to reincarnate you and save your life at the cost of my freedom, and in my opinion you should be extremely grateful.]** Ddraig finished his explanation, and Rias turned to face Issei.

"I figured it be a shame to let a perfectly good Red Dragon Emperor go to waste, so don't worry about it. I'm happy to have you as part of my peerage." Rias said with a smile.

Issei looked down at his gauntlet before making a fist. "Ddraig is right I truly thank you for saving my life!" Issei bowed to Rias which made her smile. "However I'm afraid I cannot join your peerage." These words immediately changed her cheerful expression into a much more serious one, but Issei continued with his reasoning. "The power of the sekiryuutei is so vast and uncontrollable, and because of this I don't even trust myself enough to use balance breaker in battle, and Ddraig talks about a power that I'm capable that totally dwarfs that of balance breaker." Issei's eyes remained totally locked on his gauntlet as he continued his explanation. "So there is no way I can trust something so dangerous to someone I only just met this morning, in my bed, completely naked, but that's beside the point. Like Ddraig said my destiny is to battle the Vanishing Dragon to the death, and Ddraig tells me that it could also mean my demise so your piece would be a waste on me being as the fight I've been waiting so long for could be my end."

'Issei speaks of his own death as just a highly possible outcome, I mean I heard these Dragons were battle manic, but using their own lives as no more than just betting chips in their little game is just insane.' Rias thought as she began to give Issei her two cents. "I understand the thought process of growing up the Red Dragon Emperor, but unfortunately Issei hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor is dead." Rias said this in the most serious tone imaginable. "He died when he foolishly refused to activate his balance breaker and was seduced by a rogue fallen angel. All that remains is Issei Hyoudou servant of Rias Gremory. I usually like to treat my servants as people first and not tools, but I'm still a devil, and saving your live was a service, and this is the payment you owe me. I wouldn't be too happy about it but if I had to choose between making the Red Dragon Emperor my simple plaything to do with as I please, or not having him follow me at all than I would go with the first option. It up to you, you can accept what life has given me, or follow me reluctantly, but for me the end result is inevitably the same. You're MY Issei and that's final."

* * *

Author's Notes

Man aren't weekends amazing. I got my school work mostly caught up, got quick workout in, and wrote chapter 2 before sunday. I don't accept to be this quick on producing chapters in the future, but the feedback was so positive and so quick I feel I owed it to y'all.

In this chapter I dipped my toe into what Issei's story would've been like if Ddraig was at the steering wheel for the most part, and left out a bit of comedy in this chapter (which is dumb because most of the positive feedback I got was that I had humor in the right places, and I tried A little with his chapter) I hope this shows I can write serious parts too, and I'm super excited to write fight scenes, but I do have trouble writing natural romantic chemistry and developing love stories. Which the original DXD anime didn't super do that well anyway. (Don't shoot me internet PLEASE. Let's be honest everybody just loved Issei season 2 onwards COUGH Akeno COUGH, and the show more focused on the gritty atmosphere, and fight scenes, with sex jokes thrown in, but it's a good show that's well paced with likeable well written characters in my opinion which is why I'm writing this) Anyway what I'm gonna try to do until around Riser is have Issei shut off and pouty at Rias, but not really mad, and have Rias try to make Issei like her so that their romance feels more natural. If you don't like this and think I'm stupid and need to change it please let me know. Byeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Issei accompanied his new master on her walk to school, and he was clearly unhappy about the current situation he found himself in. 'I can't believe this smug little princess can just walk to school with that cheeky smile on her face after all that's happened. She abducts me into her devil army, and breaks into my house and tells me to be thankful for it. Now she appears almost giddy at the idea of the might sekiryuutei becoming her new pet.' Issei was venting to himself, but his partner living in his hand could hear him loud and clear.

 **[Try to look on the bright side partner, there are far worse fates in this world than being a servant to a beautiful member of the gremory clan. There are a decent number of perks to being a devil which is why so many people who jump at the opportunity to be reincarnated. For example you as you currently stand are essentially an immortal which gives you the opportunity to be the first host in history to completely master the Boosted Gear. Also being my host your draconic aura will help to produce immensely powerful offspring so the chances of you being married of to some beautiful High Class Devil is much higher than the average standard devil, so basically you're set for life. Also since the world of the supernatural has opened up you will most likely have the opportunity to test your true might on strong opponents.]** Ddraig attempted to console his partner, and get him to accept his new situation.

Issei thought it over before responding to his partner mental. 'Ok fine I'll try to enjoy this whole devil thing, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy her.' He glared at his new master who was swaying her hips as she strolled down the sidewalk. 'Just look at her she is way to cocky. She know's she is smart, pretty, and that the whole school is in love with her. High class devil, which means she's a rich girl right. That certainly fits her little princess attitude, I bet she's never had to worry about a thing in her life.'

 **[Issei your whining like a child. Quit your bitching I'm tired of it. No wonder you don't have any friends.]** This comment hit Issei like an arrow, but it shut him up.

Meanwhile Rias was thinking. 'Ha I totally did it, Riser is so getting his ass kicked. It's super messed up, but I'm really thankful to that fallen angel chick. Actually she stole a kiss from my precious servant, so I guess I'm neutral towards her. I'm sooo happy the legendary Red Dragon Emperor, who turned out to be a total cutie is now my servant. Sona is gonna be so jealous. My only concern is that it took all 8 pawns to revive him, but that's a small price to pay.' Rias took a glimpse back at her pawn who had his head down with his hands in his pants pocket looking completely depressed. Unknown to Rias his current state was caused by a comment made by the dragon living in his hand, and not the fact that she was his new master. 'Dang he really does hate me. Jeez Issei get over it you're not the only one who had a rough morning. First you refuse to cuddle with me this morning after waking me up super early, then I learn that you find Akeno more attractive than me, and you said my boobs weren't as impressive as advertised I know that they aren't 99B but 96B is still impressive for a 17 year old, and there is no way in hell I'm a 95B . You really need to learn how to properly treat a lady before you become boyfriend material. What really bugs me is that you said "No". No boy has ever really rejected me before, I didn't want to be that mean to you but I never expected you to say no. If you were a stupid perv like your friends I wouldn't have to worry about finding a way to make you like me. How come it feels so weird when I look at you, I just want you to like me idiot.'

"Oh yeah Issei I guess I should tell you that you need to join the Occult Research Club with me and the rest of my peerage, so no more going home early for you ya bum teehee." She said that with a smile and a wink. 'Nailed it there is no way he can still be mad at me. That was freaking adorable, and I know that teehee melted his heart.

"Sure sounds fun." Issei said rather blandly while swiping at his phone. Not the answer Rias was looking for and it kind of irritated her, but she would take it. "Wait." Continued Issei. "You said the Occult Research Club was all your peerage, so that mean I'll get to meet Akeno-senpai." Issei said with a slight grin, which REALLY annoyed rias.

"Yes Issei you'll get to spend a lot of time with Akeno, but be careful she can get rather intense with such a cute young guy." Rias said this with a smile, but anyone who wasn't a completely dense idiot could tell that rias was furious. Issei didn't notice her anger. 'If Akeno finds out that MY Issei has a thing for her then, that's it she would eat him up, and never spit him back out. I can't let her know if anyone is gonna tease him it will be me.'

The two arrived at Kuoh Academy, and almost immediately had the attentions of all their classmates.

"Hyoudou! What the hell do you think You're doing!" Motohama and Matsuda said in unison as they tackled Issei to the ground away from Rias who simply watched the scene unfold. "You never showed any interest in Rias Gremory when we would watch her in the hallway, but now we catch you walking her to school." Motohama took over the conversation s matsuda stood in the background nodding. "You bastard, you better have an explanation or else."

The pink haired Katase emerged from the crowd and stood over Issei who was still on his but after being laid out by his "friends". "Yeah Issei what the hell is an idiot like you doing with our beloved Rias-sama. I can't accept that you two might be d-d-dating." She was shaking which Issei took as her being angry at the thought of a loser like him being with someone she admired so much. Her body language however indicated that she might be more nervous than angry.

Issei thought up an excuse that he thought was pretty dang good. "Jeez, everyone calm down. My grandparents are loaded remember, so I already live pretty close to Rias, and being that she is on the Occult Research Club she asked if when I space out occasionally if I saw ghosts or something. After that I told her that wasn't the case, I asked what they did in an _Occult Research Club._ She talked the club up so much I ended up asking If I could join her club, and she agreed." Everyone seemed satisfied with this, and Katase eventually offered Issei a hand up, which got Rias' attention.

"Yes Issei is the newest member of the occult research club, and well…" Rias looked away and forced a small red blush appear across her face. "I was wondering if s-since we're club mates now if you wanted to you know start walking together regularly. I-If you want you know." It was obvious to Issei that Rias was over exaggerating having romantic feelings for him, which resulted in Katase angrily pulling her hand away from Issei, and his friends putting him back on the ground before all three of them walked away in huff.

"What the hell are you doing!" Issei yelled at his master knowing that she was putting on an act.

"You're a devil now Issei getting involved with a human girl like Katase-san Is a really bad idea. Your life span is immensely longer than a humans now, so if you were to seriously fall for a girl like that you would definitely be in for heartbreak, so I just did you a major favor." Issei sat there and thought it over for a while before nodding in agreement. Then the two continued their journey to the old schoolhouse where the Occult Research would meet. "You never answered me." Rias randomly said out of seemingly nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Issei was caught off guard by her question that he had no clue to what it related to.

"Are we going to start walking together every morning, or not." She said facing away from her pawn, so that he couldn't see her face.

This caused Issei to blush slightly, but he quickly shook it away and answered her. "Yeah sure fine by me." Issei said quickly and dismissively. Which caused Rias to quickly turn to him smiling brightly, which brought Issei's blush back twofold.

"Ok were here, this is where the club will meet every day after, and I expect you to be there too." Issei looked up at the creepy building, and felt it was fitting for an Occult Research club. The door opened seemingly by itself and Rias simply strolled on in. Issei was a bit more hesitant but he followed suit. "All right he's here. Everyone give a warm welcome to Issei hyoudou."

Issei was greeted by the members of the Occult Research Club, which was comprised by an all star line up of the most popular kids at Kuoh Academy. Akeno Himejima, she and Rias make up the Two Beauties of Kuoh Academy. I guess it's a mixture of the japanese man, and the breast freak in me, but her long dark hair and slightly larger chest catches my attention a bit more. Kiba Yuuto a 2nd year like me, and the most popular guy in school Known as the Prince of Kuoh. His blonde hair and blue eyes make all the ladies swoon. Koneko Toujou a first year, and always affectionately known as the school's mascot Matsuda is a big fan of hers. These guys paired with Rias Gremory the Kuoh princess made Issei feel a bit inadequate, but he also knew his own reputation.

Issei didn't have a fancy nickname, because no one at school really knew what to make of him other than that he was a little off. He hung out with the Perverted Duo Matsuda, and Motohama, but that was really because they were the only kids in school who went out of their way to talk to him, and he was never really accused of peaking at girls because he always looked like he was lost in thought while his friends were engaging in their perverted antics. Was he exceptionally smart no he mostly made Bs and Cs, so also not an idiot. Was he super attractive. well not on par with kiba, but he could get the attention of the opposite sex, his body was well toned and muscular due to his training, so when the PE classes were assigned to swim he got a good amount of attention. He was known as a fairly nice guy. He never shied away from helping someone if they asked for it, but he would never go out of his way to try and be nice.

Mainly he was known for being distant and unresponsive. He would often be seen staring off into space, as if he was deep in thought. Teachers knew better than to call on him for answers knowing he wasn't paying attention, but he made good enough grades so they didn't really care. He was a rich kid who lived alone and the whole school knew about him through his infamous friends, but really couldn't get a feel on him so he didn't have a lot of friends there was a rumor going around school that Katase had a crush on him, but she would always refuse whenever the subject arises so Issei dismissed it aswell.

"Ara ara, Rias was right you are a pretty cute one." The voice of a stranger awoke Issei from his own thoughts. He looked up to find Aken extremely close to his face, and then the older woman whom he found extremely attractive was now rubbing her her hand parallel down his body starting at his chest and ending at his lower abdomen before going anywhere too sexual causing him to wince. "Very muscular, and fun to tease. Its nice having such a strong man around, you'll take real good care of me won't you." This isn't at all how Issei expected his much admired Akeno-senpai. She was much more hands on and forceful than Issei had expect and it was safe to say Issei was frightened, and unprepared for this moment.

"AHEM!" Rias who had been behind the two for a considerable amount of time finally decided to speak up. "Akeno you can play with him later right now we are gonna explain what devils are and how we work. Luckily the dragon living inside of him has already explained the different factions and how they work, so all we have to do is explain to him our job. Devils in order to gain favor from humans perform tasks and grant wish so that they become more loyal to us as opposed to angels or fallen angels. We form bonds with these humans, and they continue to call on us for aid that's how the system works."

Issei mulled it over in his mind before responding. "A deal with a devil eh, makes since." Rias was pleased by his answer. "Unfortunately that doesn't really fit with the Red Dragon M.O." Rias raised an eyebrow at this. "Ddraig tell her how we do."

The red gauntlet appeared on Issei's arm and the green gem began to glow as Ddraig spoke. **[Hells Yeah. Death, Destruction, and Domination. That is the code of the Red Dragon Emperor. To refuse no challenger to fight, defeat, and kill any opponent who dares to challenge our might. Throughout the course of history the legendary might of the Welsh Dragon has caused entire civilizations to quake in fear. On the surface Issei doesn't appear that hard core, but when push comes to shove he has the potential to be one of the most violent forces on the face of the earth, so I have to agree with Issei in the fact that errands aren't really our forte.]**

'Man I have the best damn hype man in the universe'. Issei thought proudly to himself.

"Well than I guess you'll just have to adapt." Rias said with a confident smile.

" **Say What!"** Ddraig and Issei's voices were perfectly in line as they exclaimed their shared disbelief.

"Yep, and you'll have a great chance to get used to these situations, because I just picked out your first job, and you'll be going tonight. Your welcome. Now go get'em champ!" Rias said rather sarcastically, which caused Issei to sit there with her mouth agape.

* * *

(Random dudes house)

"Hmmhmmhmm." A random guy with glasses was shaking his hips to the music he was humming to, as he pulled some popcorn out of the microwave. 'Today was the day I'm gonna tell koneko-chan how I feel about her I finally worked up the courage, and even if she rejects me I'll just have her act out a scene from one of my favorite animes nothing could possibly go wrong.'

The lights were off and the glasses guy was lighting a few candles for a romantic mood when he heard a knock on his door. "Just a second I'll be right there." He was scrabbling to find some roses to find some roses and it was dark when he heard the second knock much louder. "One second please!" he sounded panicked, but he found the final rose and prepared himself, but it was far too late.

The door busted down and the force from that knocked the man over, and blew all the candles out and there was no light, except for a strange green glow emanating from the gems, and eyes on an armored draconic figure cloaked in darkness. "I am Issei Hyoudou the Sekiryuutei, what is it that you request of my power." But Issei looked down at the man who was foaming at the mouth, and then a sweat bead streamed down the side of Issei's armored head.

* * *

(Somewhere on some random road)

"So Ddraig how do you think we did on our first job." Issei asked his partner while nonchalantly strolling along a road at night looking up into the stars. He was kinda talking to himself knowing that causing a client to have stroke is probably bad for business.

 **[Partner I sense the presence of fallen angels near by].** This caused Issei to immediately put his guard up and summoned his sacred gear, as he looked around for the impending threat.

"So Raynare didn't finish the job him. I knew that there was no way she could have possibly defeated the Sekiryuutei." Said a man with messy black hair in a trench coat and fedora leaning against a lamp post.

"She was write though he really is a cutie. Dang kid you really must've terrified her if Raynare elected to try and kill you before taking the time to have some fun with you first." A buxom lady also wearing a trench coat said this while putting her hand on her hip.

'Two fallen angel and they talk about this Raynare as if she has encountered me before, so she must be Yuuma's true identity. That pisses me off that she's going around telling people she bested the mighty Sekiryuutei, but she did call me cute so I guess that's a plus.'

"Really she called the pipsqueak cute. I guess all I heard was her sewing how weak this loser was." The male angel said as two of them sprouted there wings and prepared to finish Issei.

'Too Weak, Too Weak, far Too Weak'. Flashes of of the angels insulting Issei's weakness danced in his head as flames flickered in the background until the image of Rias flashed in his mind. 'The Red Dragon Emperor is dead because of how foolish and WEAK he was.' He lifted his head to reveal the glowing green iris' in his eyes.

"Oh looks like you touched a nerve Dohnaseek. Oh well let's kill him." The two began to charge him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!" Issei screamed at the two who were charging him, **[Welsh Dragon BALANCE BREAKER].** The voice sounding like Ddraig announced as a wave of red light surrounded the area and cased the earth to shake.

CRASH! A teacup hit the hard floor of the ORC club as Rias sat her desk wide eyed and filled with fear. "Oh Issei." She whispered knowing where the frightening power was coming from.

In a dark room where the only light was provided by the glow of the television. A man whose back was turned and was facing the tv sat at a couch his face hidden from view. The man was sporting a black kimono, and blonde highlights, then a close up of the man's eyebrow revealed it to raise as he felt this intense power.

Finally a dark church where raynare stood slightly hunched over with her hands on both sides of her face. "What the hell is this power!? It's so overwhelming, but why is it so damn familiar!?"

We finally return to our Red Dragon Emperor as black feathers slowly drifted down in front of Issei who was still in his balance breaker while he stared of into the night sky, completely silent as he contemplated what she just did. "I'm sorry." He said softly seemingly to no one.

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Well two chapters in one week don't ever expect that to happen again, but like I said last time the feedback has been amazing and I wanted to keep the energy up and do as much as I could before school takes me to hell and back. Also I want to say that unless it gets overwhelming which I doubt will happen then I'll answer any comments you leave for me, so leave lots and we'll get a whole conversation going. Tell me what you want to happen in this story, and I'll try to make your dreams come true.

My plan RN which is totally open for change is to get everyone's situations with Issei set up before we do the Riser thing. Next chapter will introduce Asia, so that'll be fun. I figured out how I wanna right Rias and I think some of y'all smart fellers already figured that out, so tell me If you want me to change her. (Don't worry she's not in love yet she just wants a bit more attention, and like the show and light novel can be prone to jealousy) What I really need help with is writing Akeno (in case you couldn't tell already), and Kiba. Koneko and Asia I think I can handle, and let's hope this story reaches Rossweisse. Leave me lots of comments so my story doesn't suck, byyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Issei returned extremely late to the clubhouse where he received a proper scolding by the hand of his master, and decided to go home to get absolutely no sleep.

'Good thing today is a day off' Issei thought to himself feeling absolutely exhausted, but he pulled himself out of bed nonetheless. He dressed himself in street clothes which consisted of his standard red shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.

 **[Partner rest is extremely important, especially seeing as you used your balance breaker 3 times yesterday, which is a personal record. I understand that being a devil now gives you a greater power reserve, but that final transformation was so intense that your body has to be exhausted. Not to mention your body was still recovering from being killed by Raynare. Going out today is something I must advise against.]** Ddraig was almost begging issei to stay home and get some rest, but the boy refused to listen.

"I can't sleep right now OKAY!" Issei said getting rather short with his partner. "Jeez, if it's not you then its Rias giving me a hard time. I understand my methods might not be the healthiest, but this is how I cope. I ended 2 lives yesterday, and it went a little farther than self defense, which has me a bit messed up. I'm gonna go on a walk this morning then when I come home I'll sleep all afternoon, I promise."

It was a rather nice day out. Breezy and sunny, and Issei was having a good time, his walk was definitely making him feel a bit better. He was walking through a park that he was particularly fond of when he heard a loud THUD! He rushed over to see if he could provide any assistance, and then he saw it a girl who had fallen and was sticking her perfectly peach shaped rear end in the air for all to see, only concealed by a pair of white panties.

'Daaaaamn, Ddraig. Are you seeing what I'm seein.' Issei mentally asked his dragon to confirm that this was actually happening, while the boy bit is lip as he wished for a pair of sunglasses.

 **[Hmmm, and here I thought my partner was a breast man, but if this is what interests you now I can't say you have bad taste.]** Ddraig replied through their mental connection, confirming the quality of the booty in front of them.

'I'm a breast guy all the way. Any man who can ignore such a magnificent rump hasn't a shred of masculinity in them at all, and to think you wanted to stay home and miss this. Watch out, gentleman mode ACTIVATE.' He thought to himself as he rushed over and helped pick the young girl back to her feet.

"Thank you so much mister!" The young girl who was sporting a hood, and black robes said with such a bright smile that it the sun felt dull, and to say Issei's young heart skipped a beat would be the understatement of the century. "Can I please have your name so I may thank you more properly." She finished with such a polite tone, before a gust of wind blew the hood right off her head, which issei rushed to recover for her, but not before revealing her long blonde hair.

"I-Issei, Issei Hyoudou." As the boy stumbled over his own words all he could think was. 'Damn she's cute, too cute.'

 **[Does my partner think he's finally found his empress. Cute yes, but unfortunately she doesn't look like she'd be that into the King of Domination.]** Ddraig pointed out rather matter of factly.

'Dang Ddraig you don't need to go and say stuff like that. I already no I have absolutely no chance with this girl, I mean look what she's wearing obviously a nun, so her heart belongs to the church right. Still, you can't argue that she is beautiful. I don't think I've ever met a girl who can beat her in the looks department.'

The scene flashed to the ORC room with a stack of paper piled high on a desk. Then after quick "ACHOO" the papers were immediately knocked of the desk. Revealing Rias who was rubbing her nose.

Back with Issei who appeared to be staring of into space before the blonde girl began pulling on his shirt. Which got Issei's attention, and the girl began to speak. "Excuse me Mr Hyoudou, I was wondering if you could supply me with some more assistance pretty please?."

Issei blinked a few times before remembering in order to have a conversation, both parties must speak. "Of course. Just tell me what your name is, and whatever I can do to help, and I'll gladly lend you a hand."

"I just need you to help guide me to the local church, where I will be staying." She responded quickly, as she immediately took advantage of the young man's aid. "As for my name it's Asia Argento, but please if you would call me Asia." Asia Argento, Issei made a mental note of the pretty girls name not knowing just how important this girl would be in his life, before properly guiding her to the church.

Roughly ten minutes had passed, and the two youth's had been getting along famously. Issei provided Asia with the information she needed to know about the area, and where all the essential places she would need to know were located. In return Asia blessed Issei with information about her life, and her devotion to the faith. They would make jokes, and laughed together, but through there whole exchange Issei was rather reserved and cautious, because the scene felt all too familiar.

Issei knew Asia wasn't like Raynare, because she was a member of the church at the very least, and he had Ddraig make sure she was human, which she checked out. He simply couldn't but feel afraid of this whole situation. 'Why, why am I so weary of Asia. She has been so kind to me, and I want to get closer to her, get to know everything about her, but I can't get myself to do it. I swear if Raynare made me afraid of women, than I hate her twice as much. But I know I'm not afraid of women, because I'm perfectly comfortable with Rias being near me, and touching me. It's just Asia for some reason is making me feel uncomfortable like I should be afraid of something.'

Issei continued to contemplate what it was about Asia that frightened him when a scream alerted both of the children. A boy was bawling his eyes out over a deep scratch on his knee. Issei search his pockets for something to bandage the wound but found nothing. Issei felt bad that he couldn't help the kid, but Asia simply walked over to the boy and placed both her hands over the gash.

"Big boys shouldn't cry like that." Asia attempted to comfort the boy as the twin rings on each hand began light up in an illuminating green glow. Within seconds the cut on the boys knee began to close, and heal. Issei knew what this was beyond a shadow of a doubt, Asia had a sacred gear.

As the child thanked Asia, and ran off to go and play, Issei remained focused on Asia and her rings. Asia felt the stare of this man whom she had met only recently, and it made her feel rather uncomfortable, but she knew why Issei was staring.

"Please don't be mad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before, but the people back at the Vatican would always call me a freak for being able to do something like this, and I didn't want you to think badly of me." Asia said lowering her head expecting a negative response from her new friend, but none came and she slowly began to look up before widening her eyes at a sight she could never expect.

Issei's hand, and forearm had been replaced by a red gauntlet with a green gem on the back of issei's hand. His fist was pointed up towards the sky to show off the gauntlet in full. "Look we're the same." Issei's words mixed with the bright smile he was giving the nun made her heart soar, and she began to smile in along with the boy.

The two continued to walk slowly inching closer to their destination and exchanged information on their respective sacred learning of Asia's sacred gear there was a question lingering in Issei's mind, something important, something he needed to ask. "Hey I was just wondering, do your rings talk to you."

The young girl looked up at him with confusion filled eyes, almost as if she was questioning how sane her new guide was. "N-no should they be talking to me, is that normal?" She asked before looking at her rings as if they were broken.

"Of course not. I'm sure your rings are fine I was just wondering is all." They both kinda stood there in an awkward silence for what seemed to be hours.

"Does your hand talk to you?" Asia asked this in an attempt to make conversation, but also to determine whether or not Issei was actually sane.

The boy nodded and summoned his gauntlet once more in an attempt to show the girl that it could talk, but no voice was there to be heard. Akeno was patient, and waited a good 30 seconds, but still heard nothing. Issei glared at his hand for a while, before shaking it in an attempt to get it to speak, and when that didn't work he proceeded to hit the object. By this point Asia was seriously questioning the boys sanity.

 **[i'm just messing with you two.]** Ddraig finally spoke up which caused a sweat bead to form on both Issei, and Asia's heads. **[Whats up. The names Ddraig.]**

After it was determined that Issei was not crazy he and Asia continued their journey to the local church.

"Well, we're here. I'm sorry it took us long to get here, but I'm a bit new here myself." Issei said as there journey came to an end. He had a ton of fun with his new friend, but was sad nonetheless that their time together had come to an end. He didn't want to leave but he was exhausted, and was experiencing a bit of a headache for some mysterious reason.

"Yeah it was fun. Thank you so much Issei-san." Asia thanked him with a smile, but was also sad the experience was at its end. Issei turned to leave, but Asia knew she didn't like the idea of Issei leaving for good, so she decided to speak up one last time. "Wait please. I um, just wanted to say I had a great time."

She had said this last part much too fast for Issei to comprehend, and she could tell by his confused expression. "What I meant to say was it would be really nice to do this again sometime. Okay bye." She ran off towards the church obviously embarrassed, which Issei found absolutely adorable.

"Yeah, sounds like a blast Asia." Issei said to himself as the girl was already at least a hundred feet away. Issei quickly turned around. "Alright Ddraig I'm exhausted, let's head ho…." His words were cut short as his vision faded and his body hit the ground.

* * *

(a few hours later)

Issei was awaken by in audible words from a voice that sounded extremely familiar. When his vision cleared it he saw Rias standing above him looking far to unhappy. "Wake up Idiot." She said very coldly, her vicious stare unyielding.

"I should've left you on the cold street earlier with all the trouble you've been causing me." She continued as Issei took his surroundings in discovering he was in his own home, with his master straddling his lap. "Jeez I was ready to start a war when I found you passed out on the street in front of a church, after spending your afternoon with a member of the church no less. Luckily Ddraig explained to me that you were simply passed out due to exhaustion. I swear it if you can't be responsible you'll have to spend your days off shopping with me, or else the next thing you know you could go get yourself engaged to a Seraph."

Issei knew he must've worried Rias to death, and he felt bad about that, but he was exhausted. "I'm really sorry Rias, but can you please punish me later I'm so tired."

Rias could see that her servant was struggling to remain conscious, and gave into his demands. "I guess there is no helping it, but tomorrow you'll be in…." She stopped when she realized Issei had already closed his eyes, and was no longer there to listen.

'His punishment is so gonna be doubled for falling asleep on me.' Rias thought as she prepared to remove herself from his bed, but the unconscious Issei had a different idea. Issei in his sleep rolled to his right, which caused Rias to lose her balance and fall to the boys right, and then Issei's left hand came in trapping the girl in his bed. 'What the heck just happened.' Rias attempted to wiggle her way free before realizing how comfortable she now was. 'Well it is already late, so I guess I'm stayin the night.'

* * *

(the next day)

She played with Issei's hair a bit while she stared at his sleeping face. 'I guess sharing his bed is punishment enough for such a cure servant. Who would've guessed the Red Dragon of Domination would be a cuddler.' She thought as she giggled to herself.

As Issei awoke the next morning to his master's face lying against his chest. 'I guess all it takes to chase the nightmares away is a beautiful girl in you bed. Huh, she snores I guess nobody's perfect.' Issei who was afraid to move at this point simply watched the peaceful girl sleep, a small blush crept onto his face. 'Dang even her snoring is adorable. What is she thinking climbing in here at night, what if I actually tried something.' Issei summoned his gauntlet to try to take his mind off of Rias. 'Ddraig how charged are we.'

 **[About 62%, even after 14 hours of sleeping you used so much energy. Maybe next time you'll listen to your magical dragon friend who is psychically connected to you when he tells you a walk isn't the best idea.]** Ddraig answer was heard only in Issei's head and the dragon sounded disappointed in Issei's rash decision making, but still concerned for his partner well being.

'Yeah I was pretty dumb yesterday.' Issei knew Ddraig was usually right, and that it's best to just agree with him. 'But if I stayed at home I'd have never met Asia, which would've sucked. She was so nice to me, and so beautiful. I can't get her out of my head.'

Issei was thinking of his new friend when Rias' eyes slowly blinked open. The young lady sat up on top of Issei, as the blanket fell off her body it revealed that she was without clothing. Issei's face lit up a bright red and quickly averted his gaze, which caused rias to grin.

"H-have you not heard of Pajamas! I hear there all the rage these days!" Issei yelled with his eyes firmly shut.

"Oh I thought you already knew I was naked. I mean the places you were touching last night I was sure you knew what you were doing." Rias' comments caused Issei's eyes shoot wide open wondering what he did to his master last night. "Anyway there was something I was gonna tell you about before you rudely fell asleep on me." Rias had gotten out of bed and began to dress herself as Issei sat patiently waiting on his bed for what Rias was going to tell him. "Meet us outside the clubhouse tonight. We have a mission."

* * *

(that night)

After meeting the ORC at the clubhouse the rias and her peerage made their way to an abandoned building not to far from campus.

"So this stray devil is like a rogue right." Issei asked looking at the building before the group entered.

"That's basically it." Akeno was the first to answer while smiling brightly. "A stray devil is a servant devil who decides to kill their master for a shot at freedom. This rarely works, and most of the time people like us are sent to deal with them."

The thought of fighting a devil strong enough to kill its master got Issei excited. "Yeah, I'm hyped. Let's do this." Issei said summoning his gauntlet, after taking most the day off his energy reserve has reached about 78%.

"Not today Issei. You're gonna watch." Rias said this with a serious expression, and Issei knew their was no changing her mind when he was like this, which caused Issei to slump into depression. "Don't be like that. I want you to watch my peerage work, and see how they work so you can no were you fit in. There will be other times for fighting I promise." She was in her 'hardcore mode' as Issei dubbed it, which Issei wasn't that fond of.

The group entered the building and everyone took a battle stance except for Issei who was still pointing a bit. The smell of death had filled the air, and the entire ORC knew they were about to have a fight on their hands.

From a corner of the room a creature with the torso of a beautiful women, but a monstrous insect-like body with a gaping spike filled jaw on her abdomen crawled out. Her appearance caused Issei to flinch a bit in disgust, but his master didn't lose her composer at all, and her unwavering stoic appearance inspired Issei to quickly gather himself.

"Well well well. If it isn't the little Gremory slut, and her pathetic peerage. I'm glad they decided to send you I'm not gonna need to go out looking for another snack." The revolting creature began to laugh as she prepared to take on the ORC.

"Stray devil Viser. By the name of the noble clan Gremory, I shall make you pay for your crimes." Rias announced to the monster, before looking back at Issei. "We can easily dispose of this creature, so you can just watch. Got it." I nodded to her without pouting, and she turned back to face the foe, before lifting her finger to point at Viser. "Kiba! Now!" After rias gave the order kiba drew his sword and rushed towards the monster at blazing speeds almost too fast for Issei to see. "Kiba is my knight." Rias said narrating over there battle. "The knight's defining attribute is amazing speed, as you can clearly see. They specialize in fast deadly strikes."

Kiba was rapidly dealing small blows to Viser, but his sword was having trouble penetrating Viser's insect like armour. "Koneko! You're up!" Rias directed Koneko to attack the monster, but Issei could only look on in horror as the small girl jumped into Viser's giant mouth. "Relax Issei. Koneko Is a rook, and the rook is especially strong." Rias explained trying to waive Issei's concerns, as Koneko spun her small body around inside the monster's mouth breaking all of its teeth, and severely damaging it. The small silver haired girl backflipped away from the monster as Akeno who was dressed in shrine maiden attire began to levitate herself and prepare for battle. "Akeno you know what to do." Rias gave her the OK and the black haired girl began to laugh maniacally. "Akeno is my queen as well as the strongest piece in my peerage. She uses an extremely powerful magical lightning to wipe out all who oppose her." Issei looked up to see Akeno's face full of glee as she zapped the life out of the monster. "She's Also a total sadist, which means she probably having the time of her life right now."

Issei was enjoying watching his fellow devils at work when something caught his eye. One of Viser's many sharp limbs had made its way dangerously close to Rias, and was getting ready to strike. Issei knew he had to do something, but was too far to grab the thing. Issei summoned his gauntlet hoping a BOOST would give him the speed to block the attack, but that wouldn't be necessary. As he held out his dragon arm a red ball of energy formed at the end of his hand. **[DRAGON SHOT!]** Issei's gauntlet announced as the energy left his hand ], and vaporized the monstrous limb.

Issei was utterly shocked by this power he had just demonstrated for the first time, but he thought it was bad ass. He quickly stuck out his thumb, and blew at the end of his pointer finger as if it was a gun. Rias who was about to thank her servant for saving her life, but decided against it after observing this goofy display instead she gathered her red energy into her fingertips, and decided to end things there.

"Alright I had enough of this. Time for you to die." Rias released the energy in the form of multiple beams that struck Viser in random spots, which completely wiped her from the face of the earth. Thus is the true power of Destruction.

The group began to walk home from the old warehouse when Issei started wondering about his role in the peerage. 'Well I'm not any stronger, or faster physically, and i'm not the queen. All the pieces are based on those in chest right.' Issei thought to himself before his head popped up, and one could almost see a light bulb float above his head.

"I'm the Pawn right!" He said rather loudly as his eyes were fixated on Rias. She smiled at her clever little servant before giving him a quick nod. "The Pawn huh. Awesome." Issei said to himself with a goofy grin, which got the attention of his master.

"You seem pretty excited. The pawn is usually considered the weakest piece in chest, yet you seem rather enthusiastic about it." Rias asked with her hand on her chin as if she was thinking about something.

"Yeah I love it. Who doesn't want to root for the underdog right." Issei said as he looked up into the night sky as he imagined all the intense fights it would take to reach the top of the devil community. Unbenounced to him his master was staring at the boy with a rather deep blush sprawled across her face.

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Yay I did it. I'm hoping to get another chapter done this weekend, but if I were y'all I wouldn't get use to these to chapters in 1 week I swear they aren't usually like this. Anyway I just want to know how you think I'm doing. I have to idea's for non cannon chapters (I guess none of this is cannon, but I mean outside the original story line) 1 being a chapter all about rias where it's just a day in the life of rias pre-Riser. My other Idea is a chapter about Issei and Ddraig's life before moving to Kuoh, like issei unlocking balance breaker, and his life with his grandparents. I don't like doing extra work so you guys are gonna need to really want this. I know like 20 people are have read this at least, so I need 5 people at the minimum saying they want these chapters in the review section.

Also if your gonna leave a review it would be super cool if you could tell me why you like this. What I'm doing wrong what i'm doing right is Issei too dense please tell me. Don't worry the rest ORC will get more lines later, but to be fair by this point in the anime it was kinda just the Rias and Issei show. At least I'm throwing Ddraig in there I'm trying OK. Anyway I love the support thanks a tone, BBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(READ the Author's Notes PLEASE)

* * *

(Time Skip 2 weeks)

"Rias get back!" Kiba shouted to his master as he took up his blade in a defensive stance. "Issei please stand down, we're friends remember we don't have to fight." Kiba tried to remain level headed in his plea, but his knees began to wobble and his hands began to tense up. He had every reason to be afraid as he attempted to stare down Issei who was cloaked in darkness, but his green eyes and the gems of his armor made for a terrifying appearance that radiated power.

"Yyyyaaaaaahhhhhhh!" As his nerves finally got to him Kiba began to charge his foe not wanting to get the Sekiryuutei a chance to strike first, however as he raised his blade to deliver a powerful blow one of Issei's blood red gauntlets reached out and grabbed the sword and his strong grip caused the weapon to shatter. Issei's other hand shot a powerful punch into the the blonde boy's stomach causing him to fly through a wall at the other side of the room, which was followed by a red energy blast causing a massive explosion through the hole Kiba's body created.

"Kiba!" Rias screamed for her knight but there was no answer. Akeno continued to pull on Rias' arm urging her to keep moving as she stared in terror at their former friend who silently stared in their direction oozing with killing intent.

Koneko somersaulted forward and took up a battle stance in an attempt to slow the monster down. Issei however was getting sick of the distractions. **[JET!]** Issei's boosted gear announced as the spikes on his back opened up releasing green energy that hurled the boy forward at tremendous speeds, which he used to grab the small girl's head before she had a chance to react. Issei held the girl up by the head and began to close his fist. Koneko began kicking and clawing at Issei in an attempt to get him to let go, but it was fruitless and within seconds her head popped. Issei dropped her lifeless body to the ground as blood poured from her headless neck.

"STOP!" Akeno screamed with tears in her eyes shooting massive amounts of lightning at the murderous Issei. **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST]! [BOOST!] [EXPLOSION!]** After gathering the appropriate power Issei released a wave of red energy that knocked away the lightning, before the force of the energy knocked Akeno to the floor and rendered her unconscious. Issei walked up to the girl and picked her up by the throat and charged a ball of energy on the end of his other fist, which he held closely to the girl's head. **[DRAGON SHOT!]** With that Issei left another headless corpse on his killing spree.

Rias was finally cornered at the end of a long hallway and Issei came face to face with her before he erupted with energy. His armor sprouted gruesome bone like wings covered with more green gems, his gauntlets began to rip apart and reveal dragon like talons with spike on the top, and his feet grew in size and became more reptilian, finally his head shot out from his body with an elongated neck and his head grew more fearsome tusks and a dragon like maw. The appearance of her former pawn caused Rias to scream in fright. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Isse shot up in his bed after having the mother of all nightmares. "Dragon's Madness." Issei said to himself with his head in one of his hands.

 **[Unfortunately. It's true that a number of past hosts have given into the temptations of my power and went on massive killing sprees, which in some cases included those closest to them. I wouldn't worry too much, you've already had my power 10 years if you were gonna go crazy you most likely would've done so at this point.]** Ddraigs words of consolement did little to ease Issei's psyche.

"But ever since I achieved balance breaker I've been getting so much stronger so quickly, what if one day it becomes too much for me to handle? And those Fallen Angels I couldn't stop myself that time." Issei reminisced about the night he murdered Kalawarner and Dohnaseek. Ddraig didn't say anything, because Issei's question was one he didn't have an answer to."Ddraig the monster from the end of my dream that was the…"

 **[Yes partner that was Juggernaut Drive and I hate to tell you this but since becoming a devil your body has the power necessary to fuel that form.]** Ddraig's voice sound rather depressed, because he knew that as soon as there was fuel there would eventually be fire.

"Yeah I know." Issei said in a self loathing tone as he looked down at his hands in his lap, but he was eventually awoken from his depressed state by a "DING DONG!" Issei looked up at the clock confused at who would be at his door at this hour, but then Issei realized it was 7:30. "Crap!" Issei yelled running to the door.

Issei opened the door to reveal his master. Her crimson hair danced in the breeze and the eyes rumored to steal men's hearts met Issei's dead on. Issei didn't seemed too impressed after spending weeks with her and Akeno he was almost desensitized to beautiful women and his eyes looked rather tired. "You know if you gave me a key I would be able to wake you up on time." She said giggling as Issei was still in his underwear.

"Like you need one. You can teleport in here if you really wanted to." Issei said rather crankily as he held the door open so that Rias could enter his home. "Also if you wanted to teach me that magical clothing spell that would be super great." He said as he walked out of his living room into his bedroom to get dressed.

"Sure." Rias replied with a smile. "Only if you're okay with ending up in a skirt." She didn't get a reply from her pawn.

A few minutes later Issei returned from his room wearing his standard Kuoh uniform, but today he included his black overcoat taking into account the breeze that elegantly moved Rias' hair earlier. "Alright let's go." Issei said with a bored look in his eyes.

It's not that Issei disliked the company of his king. As a matter of fact the morning walks he had with her were one of the highlights of his school days. Rias would tell him everything he needed to know about devil history, culture, and customs. In return Issei would tell his master stories about his life. She knew about the loss of Issei's parents and how Issei met Ddraig. Issei told her how at his older schools he didn't have any friends so he usually talked to Ddraig, and that when he would stare off into space during class he wasn't having deep thoughts, but instead talking to his best friend. She also knew about the time with the fallen angels and how that was the first time he'd ever ended another creature's life.

Rias wanted to know everything about her precious pawn and Issei never felt uncomfortable telling her about his life. In some cases it made him feel better to talk about the considerably rough life he had as a child. It was safe to say that Issei was no longer upset at Rias for changing him into a devil without his permission, and if anything he was glad about it he'd never had so many friends before he was part of the ORC.

Issei was rather distant after the nightmare he had last night and Rias had taken full notice of this. "So when do you plan on telling me what's bothering you today." Rias said with demanding eyes and her hands on her hips expecting her pawn to answer her, but he doesn't. The boy just continues his walk to class as if he hadn't heard her. "Issei!" She yells at her pawn making sure to get his attention.

"Oh it's nothing Rias. I just had a nightmare that's all." Issei answered honestly knowing that his master would be able to tell if he was lying. After receiving her answer she softened her gaze and quickly jogged to catch up with the boy.

"About what?" She asked now walking beside the boy. Instead of answering Issei simply gave her a look that begged her not to press the issue. "Fine I won't force you to say anything you don't want to, but as punishment for keeping secrets." She quickly got into Issei's personal space and then slipped her hand into his intertwining their fingers. "You're gonna have to hold my hand the whole way to school."

* * *

(later that day)

The lunch bell rang at Kuoh Academy and all the students were all released from their morning classes.

"Okay, so you're still gonna deny it." Katase asked Issei as the two of them took a seat at the same lunch table.

"Katase-san for like the 98th time I'm not dating Rias Gremory!" Issei said rather loudly as he mulled over what ever the school decided to serve for lunch feeling rather jealous of Katase's homemade lunch.

"Ok ok, I get it. I believe you, but a little piece of advice if you want anyone else to believe you. Don't walk her to school everyday and if you have to walk her to school don't show up holding hands." She got a bit louder towards the end of the statement. Then her face turned a slight tinge of red. "Also what's this "Katase-san" crap about I'm your best friend. Drop the stupid honorific okay."

Issei chuckled a bit at her advice. "I'll try to keep that in mind, _Katase_." He told her making sure to emphasize saying her name without the honorific, which caused her to jump a bit.

"Geez Issei this is no laughing matter Issei, these rumors are getting out of control. I heard one about how your wealthy relatives arranged your marriage when you two were much younger and how you forgot about it, but she has kept in mind for years, which is why she never had a boyfriend." Issei couldn't help but feel like he had heard that set up somewhere else before, but before he could figure out where Katase continued. "Anyway these rumors are the reason the two perverts disowned you and you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends." He said in self defense. "I mean you just said you were my best friend, and Kiba's my friend."

"Yeah, I'm your friend so what caused you to bring it up?" The blonde boy said as he pulled up a seat to their table.

"We were just talking about how no boy in school except for you will talk to Issei because of the rumors about him and Rias." Katase explained with a blank expression as if what she was saying was common knowledge.

"Oh yeah that. I get it now." Kiba's words confirm the fact that it was indeed common knowledge. "I know that Buchou can be rather affectionate, but with you Issei she seems beyond even that. Maybe she does have a thing for you."

"Nah." Issei said looking down at his phone. "I feel like I would know if she liked me. I mean it's not like I'm some dense idiot, right?" He looked up to get a response from his friends knowing that they would agree. That wasn't the case, instead he received wide eyed, open mouthed stares from his friends almost as if they couldn't believe what he had just said.

(RING RING)

The lunch bell rang and students began to clear of their tables and go to class.

Before Issei had the chance to stand up kiba stood up and spoke to him. "Remember Buchou wants us to meet at the club room today after school." Issei nodded to Kiba and the three teenagers went their separate ways.

* * *

(After School)

"Okay everyone, Issei is going to explain his abilities, and how they work." Rias was standing at the head of a coffee table in the middle of the club room with couches on each side of the table that sat her peerage. She then turned to look at Issei and smiled. "Alright. You're up."

Issei stood up from his spot then made his way to the end of the table opposite of Rias. "Yeah. During the fight against Viser I got to see all of your powers, but none of you know what I can really do yet." Issei explained as he summoned his crimson gauntlet.

"This is the base form of the Boosted Gear, my standard gauntlet. In this state it boosts my base power every 10 seconds, and I can transfer that energy to other people or objects." Issei held up the solid red gauntlet with the green gem and golden spikes. **[SECOND LIBERATION!]** The gauntlet grew in length and erupted in more golden spikes and a second green gem appeared at the end of the gauntlet near Issei's elbow. "This is the next level of the boosted gear, Second liberation or Boosted Gear Gift. In this state the boosts I receive are much stronger and but I can't activate this form off the bat. I have to have some energy stored up before I can reach this form, so I never use it. The next transformation is my favorite." Issei held his gauntlet parallel to his chest and the green jewel flashed. **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]** The voice coming from Issei's gauntlet rang as red energy filled the room. When the bright red light finally dissipated it reveal Issei cloaked in his armor.

"This is the legendary Scale Mail. The balance breaker of a longinus level sacred gear that takes the form of an armor that resembles the Welsh Dragon itself, but you can see that for yourselves." Issei realized that he was over explaining things and felt a bit embarrassed. "Sorry that's just the spiel Ddraig gave me my first time using the armor, I guess I should explain what it does right." The embarrassed voice coming from the hulking draconic monster made the whole ORC chuckle with the exception of Koneko who sat there blankly. Issei quickly regained his composer and resumed his speech. "Along with give me a massive amount of power this armor basically takes what the Boosted Gear does and put it on steroids. There really isn't a time limit between boosts, I just kind of want to have more energy and the armor will give me a boost." **[BOOST!]** All of the green gems on the armor lit up and Issei surged with energy. "I unlocked my balance breaker a little over a year ago and as I am now I can hold the armor for about two hours." Issei dispelled his armor and returned to his normal state. "The Boosted Gear is fueled partial by by strong emotions. In fits of rage, fear, or sorrow my power can grow exponentially. Ddraig once told me that the power of the Boosted Gear was like a fire and a strong body was like good sticks the power would burn hot and steadily, but powerful emotion were like gasoline that could exponentially boost your power for a short time."

After Issei explained his powers the ORC dismissed and Issei and Rias began to walk home together. Something had been on the young girl's mind for and she finally decided to speak up on it. "Hey Issei, there is something important I have to tell you." Issei immediately turned around letting his master know she had his attention. "You see you aren't always going to be my servant. Some day you will have a peerage of your own and you will probably be a high class devil someday because of how powerful you are. My question is when that happens what do you want to do with your life?"

Her question caused Issei to think for a bit. "Once upon a time my only goal in life was to fight the Vanishing Dragon and hopefully win, but now I have thousands of years of life to live. Well I don't know about being a high class devil or having a peerage or anything like that, but I do know what I want to do with my life." Issei looked down at his gauntlet before looking up at his master. "I still want to fight the Vanishing Dragon, but I'm more determined than ever to win so that I can live out the rest of my days fulfilling my dream. I want to be the first host in history to unlock the secrets of the Boosted Gear. To be the strongest red dragon in history, that's my dream." Issei gave his master a proud smile, confident that he would make his dream come true.

* * *

(Author's notes)

Anyone who reads these notes regularly thank you, and to those reading this now because I asked sorry. I received no comments about the what I talked about last chapter (a chapter all about rias where it's just a day in the life of rias pre-Riser. My other Idea is a chapter about Issei and Ddraig's life before moving to Kuoh, like issei unlocking balance breaker, and his life with his grandparents. I don't like doing extra work so you guys are gonna need to really want this.) So i'm not sure if you guys want them or not please help me out here. Another thing If I was to not do the first meeting of Issei and Freed would you guys be mad cause I don't really know how to write it with my story.

This chapter was kinda a mess, I was still waiting for the responses of those two fan made chapters, so this was kinda my first attempt at an original chapter. It started off with a time skip (Yay) and then it was a horror movie psycho Issei scenario for halloween, which turned out to be a fake out dream (Never seen that before) and then it was school life, but Issei's motivation for the story was revealed. I'll be honest not the best chapter I've ever done, but if you liked it tell me, and please let me know about those other two chapters thanks. Happy Halloween! BBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a day off from school for local Lord of Domination and luckily for him his master didn't need to do any shopping this week, so he had the day all to himself. Issei who was wearing his casual red shirt with a beige jacket over it found himself walking around the local shopping district eyes glued to his smartphone when he heard a familiar voice.

"Issei!" This caused Issei to turn around to see a young blonde girl dressed in a nun's robe topped with a white hood running towards him. She quickly stopped before running into the boy, she then clasped her hands up together and looked up at Isei with a smile."It is you! Oh, I knew we would meet again some day, it must be the doing of our lord."

The girl put her hands together and began to say a prayer, which caused Issei's ache violently. "I guess so. I'm glad to see you too Asia-san." Issei said to the girl with a smile even though his head felt like it was about to split. He was glad to see his old friend, but something about their meeting was bothering him. "What are you doing so far from the church?"

"Well I uh, um." She lowered her head to hide her embarrassed face. Issei could tell the subject was personal to the nun and was prepared to drop it before. "Well occasionally on days when there is no mass I'll come down to town and look for you."

Issei took a step back after what she had said now he was the one who was embarrassed. The girl's words made him happy, but at the same time he felt bad for not being there when she needed him. "I'm sorry that you had to come down looking for me. I should have made more of an effort to come see you more often. I know in order to make it up to you how bout I take you out for lunch?"

The boy held out his hand to the girl who stood there and stared at him. Her blank stare eventually became a joyous smile as she reached her hand back to the boy's. "Okay."

* * *

(At a local fast food restaurant with an unlicenced name that allows for public use without the fear of copyright)

"I'll take a double bacon cheeseburger all the way with a double order of fries and a large shake." Issei ordered a grotesque amount of food without any shame, but his blonde companion didn't feel as comfortable ordering of the huge fast food restaurant menu. She stared up at the illuminated board and was seemingly overwhelmed by the wide variety of options, so Issei decided to speak up and save the day. "She'll have the number 1 with a cola."

The two sat at a booth table with a window seat, unwrapped their sandwiches, and prepared to eat. Issei lifted up his sandwich and prepared to take a bite when he looked over to his friend who was again having trouble. She was looking back and forth across the table for what Issei could only assume to be silverware and Issei decided once again to give her a hand. "Asia." Issei said calmly but firmly enough to get her attention. Once she was looking at him he lifted the burger up to his mouth and slowly took a bite and after seeing this she followed suit with the most serious face imaginable. "Hahahahaha!" The serious face she was making caused issei to bawl out laughing which made her pout with embarrassment.

"So Asia-san how has your day been so far." Issei asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"Well the weather was great out today so I figured I'd go look for you and unlike the last 7 times, this time I actually found you, so today became a super amazing day." She was very childlike and enthusiastic in her response, which made Issei smile. He was happy that he could make her day the way he did, but at the same time he was sad that she had to go out looking for him.

'I have to make it up to her some how. She deserves it.' Issei thought to himself as he watched the girl slowly nibble a french fry. "Your right Asia today is a good day. Way too good of a day to end at lunch am I right." The blonde girl looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as she chewed her mouthful of food.

* * *

(At The Local Arcade)

Issei made sure the young nun had an amazing time. He wanted to make sure that a smile never left her face. He took her to play all of his favorite games, and the games he knew she would like the best. Dancing games, Racing games, Musical games, but he made sure to keep her away from fighter games and FPSs. The two were getting ready to leave when Issei noticed Asia staring at a claw machine.

He walked up to her and noticed that the machine was filled with plushies that resembled a yellow stuffed mouse. "So you're a big fan of stuffed animals Asia?" He asked the girl with a smile.

"I Uh, um. Yeah I guess you could say that." She finally answered after stumbling over her words a bit. Issei stood in front of the machine and slid a coin into the designated slot and the machine started up.

"Whenever Ddraig would give me time off from training back in Kyoto, I would spend the free time in arcades." He said as he skillfully handled the joystick while searching for the right target. After locating the perfect plushy he tapped the big red button on the game panel and the claw descended. The three prongs of the claw encased one of the stuffed mice and slowly lifted it up before dropping it into the basket where one retrieves their prize.

Issei reached through the door near the base of the claw machine where he grabbed the plushy. "Here you go."

Asia quickly pulled the toy into her chest while looking absolutely delighted. "Thank you so much Issei. Today was so much fun and now every time I look at this cutie, I'll think of you." Her words put a smile on the young devils face and he knew his job was all but done.

* * *

(at a fountain in a nearby park)

Issei looked over to the blonde who was sipping on a can of soda. 'Damn she really is adorable. My only question is, why would a girl like her come down looking for a guy like me?' His eyes that were still focused on the nun quickly took on a more depressed expression.

"Umm. Issei why do you look so sad? Did I do something wrong?" Concern filled Asia's voice which shocked Issei out of his own thoughts.

"N-no its nothing you did, I had a great time with you today." He said with a wave trying to dismiss her concern. "I was just hoping you were having just as much fun as I am." He said with a bright smile as he rubbed the back of his face, which caused the girl's face to light up a bright red, but Issei couldn't tell being that his eyes were closed.

"Y-yeah, I-I had a great time today. It's so much fun getting to spend time with you." She said lowering her head so that her hood covered her blush. "But I don't deserve it." She said very monotoned as she lifted her head but still refused to make eye contact with the now confused Issei before elaborating. "Because of my power, the ability to heal. I was cast out of the church and sent here.I miss used its power and did something I shouldn't have, which cost me my What I once thought was a gift from god turned out to be a curse. My very existence offends god." Issei stared at the girl wide eyed at a loss for words. "Oh I don't know why I'm bothering you with my problems. Please don't worry about me, it won't be a problem much longer anyways."

"Asia don't say things like that!" Issei yelled at her as his face let the the girl know he was angry with what she said. He summoned the crimson gauntlet to his left hand and held it up to show the nun. "We're the same remember. If you have a problem than you need to tell me about it. I promise you I will help you no matter what. Whenever you need me I'll be here for you, I swear."

This brought the red blush back to the blonde's face, but it wouldn't last long.

"Jeez Issei-kun. That's cheating you know." The untraceable voice was no mystery to Issei. He knew that voice better than almost anyone and it sent chills down his spine. Black feathers drifted in the breeze as Raynare landed on the ground between the two. "Alright Asia tell Issei goodbye time to go. Today's the day."

"Wait Raynare-sama how do you know Issei." Asia asked confused while Issei remained petrified with fear or angry, but probably both.

"Oh he didn't tell you about our romantic date as we strolled around town all night, and he didn't mention our passionate kiss under the moonlight. Issei how could you. Did it mean nothing to you." Raynare loved the idea of messing with poor Asia's heart and it worked perfectly as the poor girl was almost brought to tears. "Oh poor Asia you didn't really think you had a chance with the mighty Sekiryuutei did you. I hear he's running around with Rias Gremory, the beautiful devil princess. I guess I shouldn't be surprised being that Issei here is a devil himself."

"Issei. Y-You!" Issei knew what was coming. 'There was no way Asia a women of the church would ever associate with a devil like me. I guess it was bound to happen eventually, I couldn't keep up this charade forever, but right now her safety is all that matters.'

"YOU KISSED RAYNARE-SAMA!" Asia screamed what was on her mind as she hurled her soda can at Issei hitting him in the head.

"Wait what? You're not mad about me being a devil?" Issei asked confused yet relieved that she was focusing on something more trivial.

"No of course not. I could never judge someone for what they are, especially after how nice you were to me. I can however judge you for being a STUPID DEVIL PLAYBOY!" Asia was still obviously furious at Issei for daring to smooch another girl. "And who's this Rias girl!"

While Issei desperately tried to explain himself and Asia refused to listen to his excuses, Raynare was slowly and slowly getting more annoyed listening to the lovers quarrel. "Alright Asia time to go." The angel quickly put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"No way in hell am I letting you take Asia with you." **[BOOST!]** Issei declared re-summoning his gauntlet and taking a battle stance.

"My, my. Issei-kun you really need to watch your temper, or else someone might get hurt." Raynare said slyly while holding a red spear of light near Asia's torso. Issei immediately dropped his stance not wanting any harm to come to his friend. He was condemned to watch helplessly as his friend was whisked away by the person he considered to be his arch-enemy. "HAHAHAHA!" The black winged angel cackled as she flew away with her prize.

* * *

(ORC)

"Issei you need to wait a second you can't just storm in and take on an army of fallen angels. You need to think of a plan." Rias attempted to reason with her pawn who was pacing back and forth across the club room floor. His face look both deeply concerned and complete furious.

"We don't have time for that!" Issei yelled at his master whom he was trying to get some help from. "If you can't help me then I'll save her myself." Issei walked away from rias before summoning his gauntlet. **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]** His blood red armor coats his body and his draconic wings erupt from his back.

"Issei you can't go off on your. You need to make a plan." Rias continued to plead with her pawn, but Issei was at his last nerve and the boy finally snapped

"FUCK THAT!" Issei yelled as he flashed his furious green eyes at his master causing her to back off. Then with a powerful flap of his wings he erupted through the roof of the club and into the dusk sky.

* * *

(The old church 30 seconds later)

A blonde girl in a maid's dress with black wings scoured the night sky in search of enemies before locating Issei who still coated in his armor hurtling towards her at amazing speeds.

"HAHAHA. Looks like raynare was right here comes the Red Dragon Wimperor." The blonde girl summoned her red light spear. "Sorry lover boy but I can't let you pa-"

Before the fallen angel could finish her threat Issei rushed up to the girl while the two of them were in midair and delivered a punch to her stomach that sent both of them crashing into the earth creating a crater. After the dust settled Issei emerged from the crater, but the fallen angel did not. Issei slowly and silently walked away from the crater and towards the door to the church.

The doors of the church flew open and dust filled the threshold. Issei took a battle stance as he expected to be greeted by hordes of goons, but instead was met with something a thousand times more horrifying. A ominous green light was coming from a strange corridor at the back of the church and Issei could hear the screams of his dear friend. **[JET!]** Issei raced down the corridor as fast as he could.

He entered a room filled with masked exorcists and Asia chained to a growing green cross. He watched in horror as Asia's rings flew from her chest clouded by a green light as she screamed out in pain. Raynare laughed maniacally as she claimed her prize.

* * *

(Issei's flash back)

A young Issei sat on a bench in a garden at his grandparents japanese style mansion a few weeks after the death of his parents death. The boy stared at his draconic gauntlet as he asked his mysterious new partner questions.

"So Ddraig we're gonna be together from now on right, forever." The boy asked his Dragon as the wind blew through the garden stirring up the leaves in the background.

 **[Correct partner, I will be in your care until the day you die. However, the sacred gear can be stolen from you by the means of incredibly strong magic, but if that were to happen you would die. You must promise to be wary of mages as they can be immensely dangerous to sacred gear wielders like yourself.]** The dragon replied.

"Don't worry Ddraig I'm never gonna let anyone take you away. From now on we're gonna be best friends." After saying this Issei smiled brightly at his new friend living in his hand.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

Asia's lifeless body dropped to the ground and raynare turned her attention to Issei. The fallen angel began spewing her monolog to the sekiryuutei, but Issei's mind was preoccupied and he couldn't make out what she was saying. 'I was too late again. Just like with mom and dad too late, too weak I let all of them down.' **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]** 'Asia didn't deserve this. All she wanted was for people to like her and to have someone to talk to. She just wanted a normal life that's not too much to ask, her power wasn't violent or dangerous it was good like her. That greedy bitch Raynare she's gonna pay.'

"Now behold the power of a supreme fallen angel!" Raynare finished her monolog and looked down to see Issei's reaction. His face was covered by his helmet so she couldn't see the rage billowing inside him, but she could see that the eyes on the balance breaker that had previously been green were now a violent red, which sent a chill up her spine.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei let out a piercing scream as red aura erupted from his body knocking away exorcists and causing Raynare to brace herself. **[WELSH DRAGON DOMINATING FURY!]** The Boosted Gear announced as the the aura condensed around Issei forming a veil of pure energy that coated his body.

" **YOU CALL YOURSELF A SUPREME FALLEN ANGEL."** A mixture of Ddraig and Issei's voices came out of the armor. " **THEN I MUST BE BLIND CAUSE ALL I SEE IS A DEAD BITCH!"**

Raynare's knees were practically shaking in fear. "Y-you fool there is no way you can defeat me. Get'em boys." She started off weak, but quickly regained herself before directing her henchman.

"With pleasure HAHAHAHAHA!" An exorcist with blonde hair and an insane look on his face charged Issei before. WHAM! A powerful punch from the now glowing Issei sent the man through a few walls and he did not come back out.

" **GET OUT!"** Issei growled a warning at the remaining exorcists and after hesitating slightly they decided to obey the dragon leaving just Raynare and Issei.

Issei had vanished from Raynare's sight before reappearing right in front of her delivering a powerful uppercut that sent her flying into the upper levels of the church. After recovering from being flung through three feet of concrete Raynare stood up and desperately spread her wings in an attempt to fly away. Issei however wasn't about to let her retreat as he once again demonstrated the speed of his Dominating Rage as he closed the distance between the two and grabbed both of Raynare's wings one in each claw and the energy emitting from his body began to burn her wings, but she wouldn't have to worry about this pain for long. A violent _RIP_ could be heard throughout the church followed by Raynare's violent screaming.

" **SUCH DISGUSTING BLACK WINGS."** Issei ignited the energy in his palms which caused the crow like wings to burst into flames before Issei cast them to the side. " **YOU LOOK A HUNDRED TIMES LESS UTTERLY REPULSIVE WITHOUT THEM."**

The former proud fallen angel was left sobbing in the fetal position on the floor of the church as she feared for her life. "Please please I'm sorry I'll do anything, whatever you want. She attempted to beg between sobs as Issei slowly walked towards her.

" **SO THE WINGLESS ANGEL WISHES TO BARGAIN WITH ME. UNFORTUNATELY FOR HER SHE HAS NOTHING I WANT, BUT PERHAPS SHE CAN DO ME A FAVOR."** Issei said as he stared down at Raynare in her now pathetic state.

"What. What do you want." She asked still deathly afraid of the monster that stood in front of her. Issei kneeled down on the left side of Raynare making it easier for him to whisper into her ear.

" **WOULD YOU PLEASE DIE FOR ME."** At this point the energy around Issei's right arm had sharpened into a spike and he stabbed the girl directly through the heart as the energy of the spike cauterized the wound leaving no blood, but still killing her just as instantly.

* * *

(Outside the church)

Rias and her peerage who had arrived a few minutes earlier had just recently finished disposing of the fleeing exorcists and any remaining fallen angels. Now that the immense power that was located inside the church had finally dissipated the ORC was prepared to enter the holy building and reclaim their comrade. Before they could however, the church door swung open revealing Issei who was no longer in balance breaker carrying the lifeless body of his fallen friend as tears stream down his face.

The boy laid Asia's corpse down in a nearby meadow and continued to sob over her as his master rushed over to comfort him in his time of loss. "Oh rias, I'm such a failure. I was too late. I let her down, I let some I cared about down again. It's not fair she had so much to offer the world, her healing gift was incredible, but now the world will never get to experience it and it's all my fault."

Rias pat the boy's head as he sobbed into her arms. "Please don't cry Issei the world is not done your friend quite yet." Rias said as she pulled a white bishop piece out of her pocket.

Issei's eyes opened wide as he knew that was no run of the mill chess piece. "The Bishop. You mean you're going to save her and make her one of us?" Issei asked with a small bit of hope in his voice.

"Yess Issei. The bishop usually plays the support role in a devil peerage, and Asia's Twilight Healing would be perfect for this. Now if you could please give me her sacred gear I'll begin the ritual." Issei quickly handed Rias the twin rings and stood back to watch his king work her magic.

Rias completed the spell and Twilight Healing successfully reattached itself to the girl and after an agonizing few seconds for Issei, the young girl's eyes blinked open and she quickly sat up.

"Asia your alive!" Issei shouted with relief as he quickly embraced the girl as tightly as possible.

"I'm alive?" Asia said as she blinked her eyes in confusion. "Issei what's going on?" She asked the only person she knew for information, but unfortunately for her at this point Issei had finally collapsed form both mental and physical exhaustion and was now fast asleep.

Rias looked on with pride knowing how happy she had made he beloved servant, but this would be shattered when Akeno nudged her and whispered. "Who would've guessed he's into blondes."

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Yay longest chapter ever is done, and I personally believe it's one of my better ones. I didn't really have a lot of set time to write this because I was watching my Stro's in the world series (Whoop H-Town). Anyway I'll keep this one short, because i'm tired. Please comment tones if you liked this, i'm still waiting for feedback on those other chapters, and keep it real. Luv y'all BYE


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Issei was currently face to face with a gigantic red dragon cloaked in fire, as the two of them simultaneously floated in a dimension that seemed totally empty. Most teenaged boys would be frightened half to death at the sight of such a monstrous beast, but Issei just looked a bit pissed off.

"Alright Ddraig you got some explaining to do." Issei stared down the massive dragon while crossing his arms and demanding answers. "That power I used against Raynare. It was so intense. I'm not gonna act like the bitch didn't deserve what she got, but I tortured her. I ripped her apart mentally and physically. Revenge is one thing, but I was cruel." Issei's frustrated persona faded and his face was filled with remorse and fear.

 **[The blame for your actions tonight can't be solely placed on you. I am the Welsh Dragon of myth, and my battle with the Vanishing Dragon was so fierce and violent that all the warring factions from the depths of hell to paradise itself had to intervene to end the bloodshed, but I've told you this before. You also know how the biblical god sealed me away in your gauntlet to keep me from endangering the world with another titanic battle. Natural I was rather upset with my freedom being stolen from me like that, actually it's more accurate to say that incident made me so furious that my anger exists on a spiritual plane...]** Ddraig's elaborate explanation was starting to _drag on_ a bit, so Issei decided he would help focus him.

"Ddraig! The point?" Issei snapped the dragon out of it and put an end to his ramble.

 **[Right.]** Ddraig refocused himself then cleared his throat. **[Ahem! Anyways, when your friend was murdered before your eyes your anger reached the same intensity as my own and our very souls began resonate, which caused them to fuse. Even though I never imagined an ordinary human to awaken my power I was still pleasantly surprised when fate chose you as my host and the main one was how compatible we are spiritually.]** Ddraig's reasoning caused Issei to raise an eyebrow, so Ddraig decided to elaborate.

 **[I like to think of each individual soul as a puzzle piece and our souls happen to fit together nicely. The fusion of our souls powered by our mutual anger caused the Dominating Fury power to awaken.]** It was a bit strange, but Issei was satisfied by that explanation and began to relax slightly.

 **[I wouldn't relax just yet partner.]** Ddraig warned the boy. **[I'm not quite finished. You see I wouldn't rely on this ability coming into play again, the only reason you achieved the form is because your anger was at the perfect frequency and you were unbelievably focused on getting revenge. If your mind wavered slightly then even if you had reached the right frequency Juggernaut Drive would have activated and at your current it would've killed you, or at least drastically shortened. Emotions are your greatest strength, but at the same time they are your most dangerous weakness.]** Ddraig's warning was nothing new to Issei, but he reflected on his actions just the same.

"Yeah Ddraig I know. Keep calm if I can. I can only imagine how devastated Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Asia would be if I was to die for such a selfish Reason." Issei looked at his left fist while deep in thought.

 **[One more thing partner.]** Issei looked up from his fist to let his partner know he had his attention. **[Ahem, well. The thing is that when my soul was inhabiting your body the power was so immense that the Boosted Gear caused your body to mutated and become a bit more Draconic.]** Ddraig explained rather sheepishly.

"Wait WHAT!? Ddraig what does that mean?!" Issei yelled, his voice filled with confusion and concern.

 **[Yawn! Well look at the time, you gotta wake up or you'll be late to school. Plus you have company, see ya later.]** Ddraig trailed off as he disappeared from the void-like dimension.

"Wait we're not done here Ddraig!" Issei announced sounding extremely Annoyed. "Ddraig!" Issei received no response as a bright light flashed around and the next thing he knew Issei was laying sprawled out across his bed in his own room.

'Damn dragon, and when did he start talking like regular person. When I first met him he was all cryptic and timeless. More draconic, huh. Well if I remember correctly when I gave up my arm to Ddraig I became part dragon, so maybe it won't be that big a deal.' Issei mulled over what the Heavenly Dragon had told him while sitting upright in his bed.

The boy decided to take a shower as he was still grimey from his fight from last night, but as the boy passed by the mirror something caught his attention.

He immediately rushed to check his reflection to confirm his suspicions. His reflection revealed that his chocolate brown iris' had been replaced with a very dark emerald green. 'GREEN EYES! Well I mean they make me look kinda mysterious so that's cool, but everyone at school is gonna think I'm wearing contacts or something.' Issei thought evaluating his new appearance.

"Crap." He said allowed with a sigh, but opening his mouth revealed another change. His incisors were now almost a centimeter longer and rather sharp. "Damn it Ddraig!" Issei yelled directly at his hand obviously blaming the dragon for his new appearance, but decided to brush it off knowing that there was likely nothing to be done about it and decided to take his shower.

After thoroughly cleaning himself Issei returned to his room to dress himself. He had just finished buttoning his slacks when he heard a knock, before it slowly began to open.

"Issei it's time to get. I already started breakfast." Asia said in her standard sweet voice as she entered the room. "Rias said that you had to make sure to show me around today because it's my first….." Asia stopped mid sentence as her eyes fell on Issei. He had yet to put his shirt on and the male upper body was on full display for the pure former nun. His body was perfectly sculpted from his years of intense training. From his near perfect six pack and pectorals to his well defined biceps, if the devil thing didn't work out he could most definitely pass as a men's health model. "KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Asia shrieked after seeing the boy's body her face now a bright red. She turned around and slammed the door. "Issei Please put some clothes on I'm going to go work on breakfast." The girl said quickly from behind the door before nearly sprinting down the hall.

Issei stood now alone in his room still without a shirt and utterly confused about what had just happened. "When did Asia get here?" was all he said.

After fully dressing himself Issei made his way towards hi kitchen to get some answers from Asia, but when he opened the door he was blindsided by the delicious smell of cooking eggs.

"Oh wow Asia. This smells incredible." Issei complimented the girl as he approached her from behind, looking over her shoulder to observe her technique.

"Wah!" Asia was caught off guard by Issei, which caused her to jump. "Oh Issei! Y-you really think so. I did a lot of cooking with the other sisters back in The Vatican." Asia humbled herself as she attempted to flip an omelet with a spatula.

This got Issei's attention, so he went in for a closer look, which caused his chest to press up against Asia's back. Unknown to Issei his friends face was now a bright red, but he was more concerned with her cooking. "Hey Asia. Did you know?" Issei spoke directly into Asia's ear causing her to shiver a bit, before wrapping his right hand around hers which was holding the frying pan in place. "If you flick your wrist like so." He delicately and quickly flicked the both of their wrists, causing the omelet to fly up a few centimeters in the air before landing perfectly folded in the pan. "You can make a perfect omelet, without worrying about using a spatula." Issei said with a certain cold confidence that made him sound almost professional.

The two of them sat down to eat together. Asia slowly and politely ate her breakfast while her draconic friend viciously scarfed down everything on his plate before realizing something he had forgotten.

"Oh yeah! Asia I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly are you doing in my house?" Issei asked trying to figure out why it took him so long to ask.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were unconscious last night." Asia sat upright at the table with a hand on her chin as she recalled the previous night. "Well anyway Rias-sama said that since you brought me into this world I was your responsibility and you had to take care of me. Then she walked out of here in a huff and seemed to be in a pretty bad mood. Anyway she said I was to live with you, so I slept over their last night." She looked over at the couch in the living room, which made Issei feel terrible for not being awake to tell her about the guest bedroom. "I must say it was one of the best nights sleep I've had in years."

Issei looked over at the couch and shook his head. "That won't do." Issei said looking back at Asia. "I'm perfectly h

appy letting you live here, but I won't let you sleep on the couch. You can stay in the bedroom across from mine and after school I'll take you shopping so you can decorate it yourself and your probably gonna need some new clothes right."

Issei whipped out his smartphone and pointed it at Asia before a bright flash emanated from the top of it. Issei began clicking away at the devices as Asia stared at it in wonder. Issei then placed the phone next to his ear and Asia could hear a faint ringing. "Oba-chan(Grandmother) that girl whose picture I sent you her name is Asia Argento she's an Italian Immigrant who loster her family so I told her she could live with me." Issei paused and let his grandmother reply, before continuing. "Yeah I think so too. Anyway I was wondering if I could get a little extra cash to help furnish her room and get her something to wear." Another pause that gave Issei a big smile. "Oh thanks Oba-chan that should be more than enough." Issei's grandmother had one last thing to say over the phone that caused Issei to blush slightly then immediately hang up.

He calmed himself a bit before returning his attention to Asia. "Ahem, anyway after school we'll head to the mall and…." Issei was interrupted by a DING-DONG.

Issei opened the door to reveal his master with a less than pleasant look on her face. "Alright you two let's get going. Now!" The king said with a glare.

* * *

(On the Way to school)

Issei was walking few feet behind the two ladies while he took the time to appreciate the early morning sky.

For a majority of the walk the three seemed to be trapped in an awkward silence as nobody wanted to be the one two push Rias over the edge. It would be a lie to say Issei wasn't worried about his master, but he decided he would just brush it off as a 'Girl Thing'.

Rias stopped seemingly out of nowhere getting the attention of both Issei and Asia. "Pardon me Asia I was just going to ask how spending the night with your _Boyfriend_ was for the first time." Rias said while her smile and her tone told two different stories.

"B-B-B-BOYFRIEND!" Asia screamed her face looking almost redder than Rias' hair. Issei doing his best to remain calm and emotionless simply raised an eyebrow at her question. As Asia tried to explain how Rias had been mistaken Issei simply continued to walk forward, now with his head down hiding hi eyes.

"I happened to have brutally extinguished the life of a fully sentient being with thoughts and fears around 12 hours ago and you seem to wanna play Korean Drama. Pfft." Issei scoffs at his master before summoning his gauntlet and BOOSTing. Now that his body had a bit more power he proceeded to jump on top of one of the houses near them and continues to casually jump from roof to roof as if he were talking a stroll making sure to only jump on houses that didn't have people around.

Once Issei had cleared a bit of distance between himself and the two girls he began to contemplate his actions 'I know that seemed harsh, but I can't get too riled up or everyone is gonna die. Until I can get this thing figured out it's better to be cold than risk it.'

* * *

(At School)

'Never thought I'd be excited for school, but I'm just relieved to be in a place I can just relax.' Issei thought to himself before resting his face on his hand and shifting his gaze to the glass window on his right. 'I mean how stressed could a person possibly get at school?'

The morning bells rang and Issei's home room teacher stood at the front of the classroom and attempted to get the student's attention.

"Ahem! Listen up class. We have a new student joining us today and she's foreign." The male teacher said sternly.

'So Rias made it so that Asia would join my class. Can't say that surprises me, she did say Asia would be my responsibility.' Issei thought to himself showing very little outward emotion.

The teacher continued. "Now please welcome our new student!"

After her introduction Asia strolled in through the classroom, immediately getting the attention of the entire class.

"Whoa she's beautiful!" one boy announced to the class.

"Her hair is so yellow and shiny." A girl commented.

"New Girl, do you have a boyfriend?" a boy asked.

'That's good the class seems to like her. She's gonna do fine here.' Issei assured himself as he leaned back in his chair with a smile before leaning back in his chair, before drifting off into his own subconscious.

The comments from her new classmates made Asia a bit flustered, but when she finally calmed down she proceeded to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, it's so nice meeting you. My name is Asia Argento. I come from Italy and I'm brand new to the area. I didn't know anyone when I came here until I met Issei-kun." After Asia said this dozens of angry glares from jealous boys were locked on Issei, but he was too preoccupied to notice. "So now I live in his house with him, and I hope you can all treat me as kindly as he has."

After this both boys and girls in the class had shifted their attention to Issei who was still lost in his own thoughts.

"HYOUDOU!" The whole class echoed in a disgruntled tone bringing Issei back to reality and sending him and his chair tumbling backwards.

After recovering from his fall Issei looked up directly above him noticing the shadows of angry classmates beaming down on him. 'Uh-Oh. Maybe this day will be a little more stressful than I thought.'

* * *

(in the Kuoh Shopping District)

After a seemingly near endless day at school Issei and Asia sat patiently at a park bench in front of a parking garage.

'This was supposed to be a quick trip we would get Asia furniture and a few new outfits and some furniture, but apparently after I left this morning Asia spilled the beans to Rias and she insisted on coming along.'Issei was slouched over before sitting up rather suddenly as something caught his eyes.

"Ise!" Rias stood a few meters away in a red and white striped top, white short-shorts, and a black belt. She began to wave to the boy and make a bit of scene, before she decided to quickly jog towards the two.

Issei's face began to turn a bit pink partial because he was called his old nickname that only Rias knew about in Kuoh, but also because of how cute he thought his master looked in her street clothes.

Issei and Asia simultaneously stood to greet the redhead before beginning their shopping trip.

After no more 2 hours of furniture shopping the two stopped for refreshments at a coffee shop. They were sipping their drinks when Issei decided to reflect on their progress.

"Wow this has been amazingly fast. I think we got some pretty great things for your room. I went ahead and had the sheets, blankets, and pillows for your bed shipped home immediately so looks like you'll get to sleep with them tonight. I think we can spend around 3 more hours shopping for clothes." Rias perked up at the idea of clothe shopping, but Asia just looked down at her drink with a worried expression.

"Asia whats wrong? Do you not like the furniture for your room, if so I still have the receipts so we can exchange them for something else." Issei asked the blonde sounding a bit concerned that he had let her down.

"No no Issei. You did an incredible job I love all the amazing things you got for me, but I'm just worried that I don't deserve them." Asia said still looking down, her bangs covering her face a bit. Issei and Rias exchanged concerned looks before refocusing their attention Asia. "It's just that Issei-kun had to do a terrible thing because of me and it made him sad, so sad that he got angry with Rias-sama this morning and ran away."

"You're wrong!" Issei interrupts her and grabs a hold of her shoulders. Asia is caught off guard by issei's actions. "None of that was your fault! Do you understand me!? None! Stop carrying a burden that isn't yours. Stop taking a blame that isn't yours! If anyone is to blame it's me! I didn't save you in time and that's why we're here!"

"No but if I never met you I wouldn't be here! Issei-san saved me! Issei-san did something bad to help me and I made Rias waste-" Asia argued back almost yelling at the boy.

"Don't! Don't ever call yourself a waste! I won't hear it. Like Asia said I killed Raynare for you, so if you're a waste then so am I!" Issei said sternly with serious eyes.

"But issei-san is not-!" Asia whimpered.

"Then neither are You! If it's your fault then it's mine too, if you're a waste then so am I! And if you can't accept that then you have to find a way to prove to me and Rias we were right about you." Issei looked down at his closed fist. "Take it from me. There is no worse feeling than letting someone down and never being able to make up for it. If you feel like you're worthless than everyday you have the chance to prove me right and prove yourself wrong."

Issei's words caused Asia to look up at him with shining eyes and a smile began to form.

"Issei's 100% right." Rias said with a closed eyed nod. "I would never waste a piece. I believe in both of you, but maybe this isn't a conversation we need to have in public." Rias said with a slight grin and a single eye open causing both of her servants to look around and realize they were in a crowded, but now silent coffee shop embarrassing the both of them.

The group left the coffee shop and had been shopping for a good twenty minutes when they came across a brand name store that Rias had been immensely excited to visit. The three entered the store and Rias seemed to instantly transport to the clearance section in search of the perfect deal.

"Oh Issei-kun!" A sales lady approached boy and his awkward blonde friend who felt far outside her comfort zone.

"Whats up Kiyomi?" Issei replied walking up to the girl again.

"Your girlfriend is on another shopping rampage I see." Kiyomi said pointing her thumb backwards at Rias who was taking what appeared to be six different outfits into the changing room.

"Haah." Issei sighed then facepalmed. "I've counted so I know this is the 12th time I've told you she isn't my girlfriend."

"That's good or else I'd call you a playboy" Kiyomi said pointing at Asia.

"Kiyomi this is Asia. Another FRIEND of mine." Issei emphasised friend as he put Asia front and center.

"Um Issei how do you know this girl." Asia said confused.

"Rias used to have me 'Accompany' her on her shopping trips and being that this is her favorite store we'd end up here frequently." Issei explained. (By Accompany he meant Rias had him carry her bags and compliment her.)

"Anyway Kiyomi I need you to give Asia here the run down." Issei said before turning to his friend. "Nobody knows fashion better than Kiyomi she'll set you up good."

"This'll be fun. Anything will look good on this cutie, and knowing Issei-kun money's no issue." Kiyomi grabbed Asia by the arm before running off to the back of the store.

"Good luck." Issei told both his friends before pulling his phone out to distract himself and waste time. He was almost relaxed when his master called out to him from the changing room.

"ISE!"

Issei rushed over to the changing rooms to find out what the problem was. "Rias, I'm here. Whats wrong?" Issei said quietly trying not to make more of a scene.

Rias didn't respond, instead a hand reached out from her room grabbing Issei by the shirt pulling him in with her.

Rias was wearing black lace lingerie, but her bra wasn't fully on so she was holding up with her left arm attempting to conceal her massive chest. Issei's face looked like a tomato that was getting ready burst.

"It's a tie up." Rias said rather embarrassed. "I need you to tie it for me." Rias said quickly as she turned around showing off her bare back and the two black bra straps.

Issei with his face still blazing red slowly reached for the straps, but before he could focus enough on the task at hand he realized that Rias was wearing a thong that left very little to the imagination. You could almost see steam emitting from Issei's face.

'Damn! What the hell is she thinking. I mean pulling something like this in front of teenaged boy. I might not act like it but I still have desires and I can barely contain myself.' Issei thought to himself trying to focus on something else then the curvaceous body in front of him. Time seemed to slow as lifted both the straps but he swiftly maneuvered his fingers around and quickly tied a perfect knot.

"Done." Issei said wiping his brow.

Rias looked down at her cleavage then into the mirror posing a bit as she checked herself out. She turned back to Issei with a smile. "Thanks so much Ise. Now get out." She pushed the confused boy outside the curtain. "Stay right there. I wanna show you my outfit when i'm done."

Issei tried to shake off what had just happened and by the time he calmed down the curtain door of the changing room flew open. Issei was confident that after what had just happened he would be able to handle whatever she decided to wear. It was almost funny how wrong he was.

Rias came out wearing a short white dress that showed off her curves amazingly, a black overcoat, and 4 inch Stilettos . It was sexy and sophisticated, which is exactly how Issei would choose to describe the girl modeling. Rias ran her fingers through her long red hair before giving the boy a confident smile, which was completely warranted. She looked good, damn good and it was written all over Issei's face.

"Wow I've never seen so much drool before, I guess you like it." Rias said with a giggle.

Issei wiped his face, but he then realized he was being messed with. "Haha. I guess there's no hiding it, but I do like it alot. You look incredible." Issei was completely honest and Rias knew this, which caused her to blush.

"Th-Thank you Issei." Rias said looking down. "Hey, there's something important I have to te…."

"Yeah Rias did a pretty good." Kiyomi interrupted. "But wait till you see what we came up with. ASIA!"

On cue Asia walked out from behind a rack of clothing. The girl was sporting a beautiful white frilly sundress with a yellow straw hat and flat brown sandals open from the front but closed in the back with straps on top. It was cute and fun, but at the same time almost angelic. Isse was left speechless by how perfectly it fit her.

"Weeeellllll Issei. It's been a good ten seconds of you staring." Kiyomi said looking at her watch. "So what do you think."

Issei gulped down the saliva in his mouth before speaking. "I'll take it."

Issei's reaction caused Rias to pout a bit. She agreed that the outfit was perfect for Asia, but that didn't mean it looked better than the one she was wearing. Saying she was jealous would be an understatement.

"Hmmph. Well if you think she looks that good then I guess you don't need me around." Rias said and began to storm off towards the stores exit. Issei attempted to get her to calm down, but it backfired. "Also you're paying for this outfit." Rias said slamming the door to the store.

Issei turned to Kiyomi to get her opinion on the matter, but she was busy typing away on a calculator. "So the two outfits together is around 80,000 yen." She said with a smile. "Plus tax."

* * *

(Back at Issei's House)

The shopping trip didn't last much longer after Rias had left, but Asia did come home with seven brand new outfits. Once the two returned home Issei tucked the girl into her new sheets, and made sure to tell her that if there was ever a fire she needed to yell extremely loud before wishing her a good night and the best of dreams.

"Ya know Ddraig. It's kinda nice having someone else in the house." Issei said to himself as he laid alone in his bed wearing nothing but boxers.

 **[Yeah I bet. This is great progress, there was once a time I was convinced you'd live alone for your entire life.]** Ddraig response was met with an angry glare from Issei.

Issei was about to drift away into sleep when a glowing red circle with cryptic lettering magically appeared on his bedroom floor.

RIas who was wearing nothing but white underwear jumped out of the circle and directly onto Issei so that she was straddling him. Issei was confused, which means trouble was on its way.

"Ise I need you to take my virginity." Rias told him as she unbuckled her bra letting her chest spill out. "I meant to tell you earlier, but I never got the chance." Rias didn't want to wait for an answer fearing rejection, so she went in for a kiss hoping to entice him with passion, but he would never get the chance.

'Her V-V-Virginity, but that means…. With me! But why would she want me?!' Issei thought to himself as he blushed profusely. 'Could it be that she l-lo...'

Most people would consider love a good emotion, but when it' the uncertainty of a first love, and with the way the Boosted Gear has been acting recently such a thing is dangerous. Issei's fears were realized when his gauntlet which seemed to summon itself. The normally green gem was now a bright and dangerous red.

"Rias watch out!" Issei pushed his master off the bed and onto the floor. Issei continued to struggle with his left arm as the red glow intensified. **[BOOST]**

"Issei what's wrong?! Please let me help you!" Rias begged of her pawn almost as if she had forgotten her current state of dress.

"I don't need your help. I need you to get out of here now!" He said sounding a bit more angry than before. **[BOOST] [BOOST]**.

'Why am I so angry with her. She's just trying to help me, but it's too dangerous she needs to leave. I need to calm down.' Issei's mind was racing and the boosts intensified. **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]  
**  
Issei's aura became visible, a dark violent red, which filled his master with an even greater amount of concern.

"Issei please. I don't know what I did, but please don't push me away!" Rias yelled to the boy trying to change his mind.

"I can't deal with you right now. It's dangerous I don't wanna risk hurting you or Asia." Issei argued back, but his words caused tears to form in the pure devils eyes.

"Asia. Asia, it's always Asia!" Rias said getting louder as she continued to talk until she started shouting. "Why?! Why is it always Her!? I try so hard to make you see me! Even now when I'm like this I went to you first, I wanted you to be my first! You're mine! I own you, mind and soul! But your heart you gave to someone else, and now you're so cold to me. Why, what did I do wrong?" Her voice eventually quieted back down.

Issei however was experiencing confusion, frustration, fear, a bit of concern, and anger causing his powers to become even more uncontrollable. **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]  
**  
Issei now cloaked in his armor made one last attempt to get his master to leave. "Rias your wrong, your very important to me. That's why I need you to leave now! I promise I'll tell you what's going on later, but right now I can't control it. Please I can't afford to lose you too, I don't know what I'd do. Please GO!"

Once his master was out of harm's way Issei knew he had to act fast. "Ddraig end the transformation NOW! Command Code 19: Complete Power Transfer." Issei yelled causing his body to glow a bright red and his armor to fade, but now his hand was glowing completely red. He immediately made his way to a window and pointed his arm into the night sky, when a gigantic wave of energy erupted from his left arm directly up into the air, making sure there were no casualties.

After releasing such an explosive amount of power his body collapsed and he fell into an unconscious state next to the window sill.

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Sorry this took so long but school has been hectic and I recently experienced a death in the family. All I can say is next week is a break so I should have one for sure and maybe two if I really try. Hope you guys still like my stuff. Next week the Riser arch begins. Thanks a ton **BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"AUAHHH!" Issei yawned as he slowly made his way down the street accompanied by Asia hunched over with bags under his eyes. The previous night had not been ideal for the young devil. Now he was tired, confused and in an all around bad mood.

'Damn it Rias! What the hell was that yesterday?.' Issei thought as he recollected the events that transpired the previous night and a small blush formed across his face. He immediately shook it off. 'Calm, gotta remain calm. Last night was a disaster and I almost lost control. I really need to apologize to Rias and explain myself.' Issei mentally berated himself for almost losing his cool again as Asia desperately tried to get his attention.

"ISSEI!" Asia yelled with all her might finally snapping Issei out of his trance.

The shock caused Issei to take a martial arts stance in a panic as he faced the young girl, making him look rather silly."Oh Asia. I'm sorry for day dreaming." He said bowing respectfully.

"N-No it's fine." Asia waived her hands dismissively in front of the boy, so he stood back up. "Anyway I was just asking if Rias has given you anymore information yet. "

"Oh, let me check." Issei pulled his phone out of his pocket, opened it and went to his message. Under the contact that read 95-D was a short message that simply said _Meet at the clubhouse before school. Bring Asia._ "No nothing new. I wonder what she wants."

"Oh, I see. I hope everything is alright." Asia said curious about what her master could need. Issei nodded and he two resumed their walk to school.

* * *

(At the ORC)

Issei swung the door open and walked in rather nonchalantly with his hands in his jacket pockets and his eyes closed, followed by Asia who was significantly more polite and ladylike with her entrance.

"Alright we're here. What did you n…." Issei's words were cut short as he opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings.

Kiba and Koneko where both sitting opposite of each other on each of the twin couches parallel to the coffee table and Akeno was in the background working on a pot of tea. None of that seemed too out of the ordinary, but what was strange was how rias paced back and forth across the room with an extremely worried look on her face. Another anomaly was a strange woman dressed in maids attire who looked to be in her mid to late twenties, but was sporting well kept and styled grey hair. The aura of this woman wasn't strong but for some reason Issei felt like it was dangerous.

The maid noticed Issei almost instantly and decided to meet him face to face. "Oh, you must be the pawn. It is a pleasure to meet you Red Dragon Emperor, my is Grayfia." Grayfia spoke with a matter of fact tone as she took a bow.

Issei bowed back to her in an act of respect. By the time their mutual genuflect had ended Rias had noticed the presence of her pawn and was making a BeeLine directly for him.

"Issei thank Satan you're here!" Rias enveloped the boy in a sudden deep embrace catching Issei off guard a bit causing his face to redden once again, but then she did something unexpected. After their embrace had ended Rias shifted her location to directly behind the boy, but her arms remained on his back. She positioned her head so that she could barely see over his left shoulder almost as if she was hiding something.

"Alright now you're gonna tell me….." Issei was cut off once again, but this time it was the sudden appearance of a magic circle on the floor towards the center of the ORC. In contrast to Rias' circles this on was a bright and vibrant orange, almost like a flame.

The circle flashed brightly before an actual flame erupted from it. 'Huh. I called it.' Issei thought to himself looking rather bored.

A man with blonde hair looking to be in his early twenties sporting a maroon blazer and matching pants emerged from the flames with a smug grin on his face.

"My beloved Rias!" The man announced to the room with his hands raised as if he was on display. "I've come oh so far to see you. You should be very greatful." He dropped his hands and put them back on his hips.

'Oh wow. Is he trying to be an Anime villain.' Issei thought to himself now sitting in an armchair sipping on some of the tea Akeno had made.

"For all those unaware." Grafiya spoke up. "This is Riser Phenex. 3rd in line to the House of Phenex, High Class Devil, and Rias-sama's fiance."

* * *

(A few moments later in the exact same place)

"This tea is exceptional Queen of Gremory." Riser said as he sipped the tea slowly as he played with Rias' hair sitting extremely close to her.

'Issei why are you just sitting there?' Rias thought to herself getting more and more uncomfortable as time went on. 'Get up and scare the crap out of him. Be like "Back off Douche-bag! She's special to me" like you said last night. What could you possibly be thinking about that's more important than this?!'

'Man that Riser dude is right. This tea is incredible!' Issei thought to himself as he stared at his cup. 'Also now I know what was going on last night. She must've been trying to use me to break off her engagement. That makes much more sense than…' Issei shook his head trying to get that thought out of his mind. 'Man I do feel pretty bad for her, but I also feel something else that kinda hurts. What the hell is this feeling? I don't know, all I know is it sucks and I don't like it.'

Riser slowly moved his other hand towards Rias' thigh and began to caress it sensually, which was the last straw for Rias.

"That's enough Riser!" Rias said with a rather imposing voice as she pushed the man off of her. "I have absolutely no intention of marrying you, not now or ever." She finished with a huff.

"Oh, but Rias. I don't believe that your family is in the position where you can cancel this engagement." Riser said with a smug look upon his face.

"I am aware of my family's current state, and I have no intention of denying your right to the family name" Rias said causing Riser to grin as if he had won. "But my husband will be MY choice."

Grayfia decided to interject at this point. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I for one would very much like to hear Hyoudou-kun's opinion." She said directing her attention to Issei who was still sipping his tea and appeared to have not been paying attention, which caused Rias to face palm.

"You mean you want to hear my opinion on the arranged marriage." Issei put his cup down on the coffee table and stood to speak. "Before becoming a devil I lived in a very wealthy and important japanese household, so naturally the topic of my own engagement came up rather frequently throughout my childhood." This came as news to everyone even Rias who thought she knew nearly everything about her pawns past. "It even got to the point where I met with multiple female suitors. They were all fairly attractive, but even so it was never a subject that provided me with any joy I don't know why. Luckily my grandmother ended the talks of engagement and I was spared that fate, but if it ever came down to it I always told myself that I would ended up doing what was right for my family." Issei said with pure sincerity much to Riser's delight and to Rias' dismay. "However, I now believe that if you're passionate enough about something, you should be given the chance to fight for what you believe to be right." Issei closed his fist and looked the grey haired maid directly in the eyes. The boy's words caused his master to blush slightly.

"Tssk." Riser now gritting his teeth turned his attention back to Rias. "I don't care what this servant has to say. You will come back with me to the underworld, even if I have to burn every single one of your servants to a crisp."

Risers words had finally gotten Issei's attention and he decided he'd act at last.

Issei stood up releasing a small wave of aura getting the attention of Riser. "Look, I don't care about this arranged marriage. Doesn't affect me in the slightest. When you threaten me and my friends however, then we have a problem." Issei stared the High Class Devil down his face showing little emotion, but his eyes shining with anger.

"I've had just about enough of this boy who thinks his opinion matters in the slightest." Riser looked down at Issei now sounding a bit annoyed. "Just who the hell do you think you are."

"I am Issei hyoudou. Pawn of Rias gremory and this generation's…" Before he could finish Issei was interrupted by Riser who began to burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Riser began to laugh almost uncontrollably. "A pawn thinks he can speak to like this." Riser said in disbelief still laughing. He was bent over laughing when he snapped his finger and an even larger magic circle appeared at the center of the room.

A giant flame erupted from it and fifteen distinctively different girls emerged from the fire.

"Ha ha. Maya!" A girl with blue hair tied into two buns on both sides of her head who was wearing a martial arts gi and equipt with a long staff with two white spheres on each end. "Put this insignificant wretch in his place."

"With pleasure Riser-sama!" The girl jumped into the air with her stuck held above her head planning a downward strike.

"CRACK!" Risers confident grin quickly turned into a face dominated by shock as pieces of staff fell to the ground and Issei held the girl up over his head by the throat now with his gauntlet covering his left arm.

"No way! He punched right through Maya's staff." One of Riser's peerage members announced.

'Impossible that arm. No, it can't be. Why would he be here with her?' Riser thought staring at Issei's left arm then looking back at Rias who had been staring at him with a confident look on her face.

"So fragile." Issei said looking up at Maya who was going purple do to lack of oxygen, before shifting his attention back to Riser. "Is this really you peerage? Why the hell are they so weak? They look like they will break if I simply touch them." Issei moved his arm as if he was lightly tossing away garbage, but the force sent the blue haired girl crashing through a wall. Issei looked back at the girl who was now sitting upright surrounded by rubble from the broken wall, with eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault your master is so pathetic. It was wrong of me to throw you so hard." Issei's words didn't make the girl feel any better, but his charisma was rather charming. Their little moment ended as Issei turned back to Riser and began to slowly make his way towards him.

"You call me boy, or wretch. How dare you insult me so!" Issei yelled as his aura grew more intense. "You threaten my friends, you hurl your insults at me, and now you dare to damage my pride by attempting to harm me with these insects you call a peerage." Issei was furious his words began sounding more and more violent as he continued to speak. **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]** "I am Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor. My power is infinite, my might makes the Gods themselves tremble in fear, entire civilizations worship the very ground I've walked on, and you are nothing compared to me."

'Ha, I can play anime villain too.' Issei thought to himself.

Riser stared wide eyed at the draconic monster as he oozed the most violent aura he'd ever seen. His knees began to shake and buckle in fear. He summoned a large ball of flames to his right and held it up preparing to hurl it at the armored boy.

Issei wasn't willing to sit by and let Riser attack him so he opened the vents on the back of his armor, each vent released its own stream of red energy propelling Issei forward at incredible speeds.

Riser's attack halted as the devil seemed to freeze in free. Everything seemed to be in slow motion at this moment except for Risers mind. 'What's going on? This can't be happening, he's so fast and that aura is so powerful. That punch is going to….' A shadowy image of Riser getting impaled by Issei's fist, flashed across the high class devil's mind. 'I'm going to die.'

Riser dropped his arms and his head into a pathetic defencive stance that would've most likely done a poor job of defending him if the attack had ever come.

After a few second of delay Riser's curiosity got the better of him and he lifted his head in an attempt to discover why he was still alive. He looked up to reveal a 3 inch thick wall of see-through red energy keeping the legendary Sekiryuutei at bay, a mere 3 feet from Risers face.

"That's quite enough out of the both of you." Grayfia was holding her hand up proving she was the source of the magical wall. Her eyes were closed and even though her eyes showed little emotion she sounded slightly more annoyed than before. "If you two continue **I** will be forced to take action." As Grayfia emphasised I she released a bit of her massive aura.

Riser was initially frightened but decided to chalk this up as a personal victory."Hehehe stupid dragon." Riser's confident grin had resurfaced, a stark contrast to the face he was making a few seconds earlier. "You really need to learn a thing or tw…"

Riser was cut short by a slight _crack!_ Issei's fist had struck Grayfias wall repeatedly for the past 20 seconds but after the last strike it began to crack ever slightly shutting Riser up quickly.

"Issei, Grayfia's right you can't kill Riser." Rias said with a monotoned voice finally speaking up. The redhead then shot the blonde devil a frightening glare. "Yet."

Issei powered his armor down and dropped his head in disappointment.

A girl with twin blonde drills in her hair pushed her way to the front of Riser's peerage to congratulate him. "Yeah you heard him you Red Dragon Idiot! Onii-Sama isn't afraid of you at all." This caused Issei to grin a bit.

"Onii-sama eh." Issei said with a malicious grin. "So your Riser's sister." Issei said to the girl happily confusing the young girl. "Wow, I just thought you were another one of his whores." Issei said getting angry grins from the rest of the peerage. "My, my. I never would've assumed that Riser would care so much about family, but I guess I did only meet him today. Still I am pleasantly surprised by you." **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]** Issei now re clad in armor walked up to the blonde girl before sending his gaze back to Riser. "Now you will bow to me, or I will completely obliterate the girl." Issei's bright smile transformed into a terrifying grin as he held up his left arm to the girl and a small red energy ball formed near his palm.

"Well what's it gonna be Riser? What do you value more your pride, or your little sister." **[BOOST!]** All the gems on Issei's armor flashed green and the energy ball got bigger.

Riser gritted his teeth as he evaluated the situation. 'Damn! I can feel the power of that energy. If he actually does it there is no way Ravel will survive. Why did the idiot have to open her damn mouth I had won until she ruined everything.'

"Oh wow." Issei turned to Ravel. "He's taking so long to answer, which means he can't decided if you mean more to him than his own prided. That's not a good sign." Issei said nonchalantly like the whole situation didn't matter to him. **[BOOST!]** The energy ball got a bit larger.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel pleaded with to her brother.

"Damn it Ravel! Let me think!" Riser was panicked as he continued to heavily weigh his options.

 **[BOOST!]** "That's it. Your out of time. Choose NOW!" Issei announced seriously this time sounding almost concerned. Riser didn't answer, nor bow down. He simply looked down for a few seconds before turning to Issei standing tall.

Issei couldn't believe how cruel Riser was acting towards his own family. Issei's face changed into one of pure disgust and disbelief. Ravel was now bawling after her brother chose his pride over her life.

Issei dropped his arm but didn't release the energy. He walked up to the blonde girl and put the opposite hand on her head catching the girl off guard.

"Calm down Hime-sama. I could never bring myself to kill such an adorable girl, I'm not a monster. I just wanted to scare your brother a bit." Issei tried to soothe the girl's tears with kind words and a gentle smile.

It worked as the tears stopped flowing and the blonde girl looked up at the boy and her face began to change into a bright red.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Riser began to laugh. "I knew you couldn't do it. Look everybody the mighty Red Dragon Emperor doesn't have any ba…"

Riser was silenced as Issei fired the overcharged energy, which barely missed Riser's head by a centimeter.

"You disgust me." Issei powered his armor down and walked back to his seat and plopped back down and resumed his tea drinking.

"AHEM!" Grayfia quieted the room down before speaking. "Anyway. Sirzechs-sama has requested the matter of Rias' engagement be settled via a Rating Game and if Riser-sama refuses then it counts as forfeit and Rias will not be marrying a coward."

'Rating Game? Rias told me about that once, it's kinda like a big street fight between Peerages.' Issei thought before smirking. 'Sounds like a blast.'

Issei stood up once again. "I'm game 100%. Let's go right now." Issei announced to the room confidently causing Riser's peerage to shutter. After Issei showcased his power it was safe to say no one wanted a piece of him.

"Yeah Riser we'll take you on anytime you want, but keep in mind when Issei utterly embarrassed you mere seconds ago he wasn't even promoted." Rias said while sipping tea on her couch before shooting the rival king a confident glare.

Riser began to growl, but he really didn't want to see what Issei was like at full power. He was hesitant to accept the rating game and was contemplating forfeiting when Grayfia spoke up.

"Actually the rating game cannot occur today." Gayfia announced causing everyone to look up at her. "Sirzechs-sama desperately wishes to attend this game, so that he may see the Red Dragon and Rias together in action. Unfortunately he is very busy, so the game will take place a week from tomorrow. This is nonnegotiable." Grayfia said very firmly so that no one would oppose her.

Riser smirked. "You heard her we have a week to train, so I would chalk yourselves up a victory just yet." Riser said confidently before summoning a circle below his feet.

Issei spoke up one last time before his enemy could leave. "You said it yourself. You have a week to become something other than the pathetic excuse for a king you are today and you sounded confident that your training could bring you to a level that could match my own. So if you disappoint me a second time, then there won't be a third." Issei's threat reached Risers entire peerage and they didn't have a counter so they simply retreated while they could.

The ORC was now significantly emptier as the only people who remained were the six members of Rias' peerage and Grayfia.

"Hey how come you didn't stop me when I was threatening the Jerk's Sister." Issei said standing next to Grayfia, not making eye contact with her, but anyone could still tell who he was talking to. "Also that wall I almost broke. You weren't using anywhere near your full power were you?" Issei put his head down after this statement disappointed he couldn't compete with an opponent who was holding back.

Grayfia turned to the boy attempting to make eye contact with him. "No that was not my full power." Grayfia said causing Issei to let out a disappointed sigh. "However, that wall could hold nearly any High Class Devil without so much as cracking, so the power you demonstrated today was admirable. As for not interfering when you threatened Ravel-sama. Lets just say you need to learn how to bluff, I since absolutely no killing intent from you since I arrived here this morning."

Issei was satisfied with her explanation and agreed with her reasoning. "That makes since, and thanks for the compliment. Now if you'll excuse me my master gave me the day off from school, so Kiba, Asia, and I are planning on hitting up the arcade." Issei turned away from the mysterious maid and began to slowly walk away until.

"Oh one last piece of advice." Grayfia said causing Issei to look over his shoulder and meet the her gaze. "I've know a few sacred gear possessors in my time who have let their powers get the better of their sanities. One thing each of them had in common, a terrible temper." Grayfia said before delivering Issei a cold blank stare, which caused the boy to turn around and lower his head so that his bangs covered his eyes in a shadow.

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Yay another chapter done. There is a chance I can get another one done by the end of the week. I wanna know the collective opinion of everybody. Would y'all like longer chapters but less regular updates, or how I've been doing it so far. Also I'm trying to work on my pacing which is why this chapter is just the one scene. Tell me what y'all wanna see, and what you guys like. Thanks again for the great support so far You guys rock. B Y E !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rias stood alone in front of what seemed to be a massive castle atop a forested mountain.

The redhead seemed rather annoyed as a blood vessel began to bulge atop her head. Rias began to stomp her feet as she growled in frustration. "Where are they!?" Rias yelled at the sky.

Almost on cue an armored Issei came slowly flying in, going no faster than 50 miles an hour. Issei had his left arm wrapped firmly around Asia and in his right he was carrying two separate suitcases.

As Issei began to land Rias got a closer look at Asia's face, which was oozing with delight. This only served to make Rias even angrier.

Issei dropped the bags on his feet before slowly setting Asia to the ground and deactivating his armor. Issei looked a bit annoyed himself. "You couldn't've waited like five more minutes." Issei said with narrow eyes and a hand to his hip.

"I specifically told you. _Meet at the train station at 7:30"_ Rias said in a huff as she turned away from the boy. "You shouldn't have slept in so late."

"It's not my fault!" Issei shouted back at his master. "Asia was having trouble with her packing, she's never had to do it. I thought I told you that in the text." Issei said accusingly.

Rias turned back to Issei, her face now flushed with frustration. "The train was gonna leave. What were we supposed to do?" Rias fired back. "You can't blame Asia, either. You should've taken responsibility and helped her get packed in advanced. I wasn't the one who told you and Kiba to go hit on girls in the arcade last night."

"Oh as if Kiba and I could…" Issei was stopped mid argument by a slight tug on the back of his jacket. He turned around to find Asia struggling to say something. "Huh, Asia do you need something."

"Please stop arguing with Rias-sama!" Asia shouted rather suddenly getting the attention of the entire peerage.

Issei was a bit startled by the sudden yelling, but gathered himself and gave the young blonde a nod. Issei turned to Rias and sighed. "Huh. She's right I shouldn't be mad at you. It's my fault for being so late." Issei bowed to his master who turned away from him with a huff obviously still upset. As Issei returned to an upright position he received another yank on his jacket.

"U-um. Issei one more thing." Asia mumbled just loud enough that Issei could understand her. "C-can we. Can we please fly together again." Asia said rather awkwardly causing Issei to blush a bit.

"Issei!" Rias said still facing away from the two of them, but now slightly shaking. "Five Hundred Push-ups!"

"Wait! What did I do this time?!" Issei retaliated.

A blast of red energy shattered a nearby boulder and caused Issei to jump.

RIas was now turned around facing the frightened boy, hands charged with demonic energy. Her eyes could pierce steel. "NOW!"

* * *

(499 push-ups later)

"Huhe huhe huhe huhe!" Issei's breathes were weezy and stagnant. With all the strength remaining in Issei's arms he lifted himself off the ground into a plank position. "FIVE HUNDRED!"

'Damn it! 500 push-ups without using a single BOOST. She might actually be a psychopath!' Issei's eyes widened as he came to that realization.

"Wow you finished faster than expected." Rias said seemingly coming out of nowhere causing Issei to jump.

'Damn forget psychopathic, she may just be psychic.' Issei thought to himself before answering. "Yeah I used to do physical training regularly so I was in pretty good shape, but this was still pretty intense." Issei sat up and crossed his legs with his eyes closed. When at last he opened them Rias had invaded Issei's personal space causing him to lean back a bit.

Rias got closer and closer to Issei's face until she was mere inches away. "So, Are we gonna talk about what's going on with you now?"

"I-I don't know what you mean." Issei said sheepishly desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

"You know, from _that night._ You said we were gonna talk about why you've been so distant lately. You remember right?" Rias desperately asked for information as she slowly got closer.

Issei turned his head slightly to the right refusing to look his master in the eyes. 'Of course I remember. I just wish you hadn't.'

* * *

(Flashback)

Issei was standing on towards the corner of his bedroom opposite a near completely naked Rias. Issei's bed separated the two of the. Issei was clearly struggling with his glowing red gauntlet as it began to boost out of control.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Issei now cloaked in his armor made one last attempt to get his master to leave. "Rias your wrong, your very important to me. That's why I need you to leave now! I promise I'll tell you what's going on later. I'll explain everything, but right now I can't control it. Please I can't afford to lose you too, I don't know what I'd do. Please GO!"

* * *

(Flashback ends)

Issei's eyes narrow but appear more sad than angry."No." Issei says pushing Rias off of him and standing back up. "I have no Idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me I have some training to do."

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]** Issei spreads his wings and begins to soar off towards the mountains, before his master could react.

'What did I do? I don't get it. Why won't he talk to me? What is he hiding?' Rias thought to herself as her eyes began to well up. Rias was already stressed out from the engagement and Issei wasn't helping at all. 'Fine. If that's how he wants to be than I give up. I'm over it.' Rias looked up at the flying Issei before turning away. 'Jerk!'

Issei was flying away from his master as he attempted to justify what he had just done. 'This is my problem. She needs to worry about the engagement and the rest of her peerage, instead of the pathetic pawn who can't control his own powers.'

* * *

(A few hours of training later)

"Haahhhhhhh." Issei sighed as he made his way back to the main plaza of Rias' "Vacation house". Issei was slouched over looking rather depressed. Needless to say the training hadn't gone well.

'Damn it! Everything seems to work properly, but if I can't use rage or any other strong emotions to boost my power than I'm not really going 100% and pushing myself.' Issei reunited with Rias and the rest of her peerage who seemed to be finishing their own training at one of the many outdoor spaces located around the complex.

"Hey guys how's it going." Issei greeted the ORC sounding rather depressed and uninterested.

'Why does Issei look so sad, did something happen?' Rias looked on at her troubled pawn, her eyes were filled with concern. Issei noticed this and flashed her a smile that was obviously forced. Rias crossed her arms and turned away with a "Hmph". 'What do I care anyway. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself.'

'I guess I deserve that.' Issei thought to himself.

Akeno noticed the exchange between the two. A sly smile formed on her face as a devilish idea manifests in her mind.

"Ara ara. Issei-kun!" Akeno called Issei over to her getting Rias to jump but she still refused to turn around.

"Yeah Akeno." Issei said as he made his way towards her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No it's just after training all day you smell so intoxicating, it's almost addictive. What's a girl to do?" The voluptuous black haired queen, who was wearing her shrine attire low, which showed off massive amounts of cleavage, walked up to Issei who had just finished his daily training.

'What the hell are you doing Akeno?!' Rias thought to herself as she continued to refuse to turn around and face the two, but nonetheless a bright red blush had completely covered her face. 'Issei don't just stand there shamelessly and let her flirt with you.

"Issei-kun, the last girl who kissed you was that monster Raynare right?" Akeno's words made Issei's eyes widen in shock of hearing the fallen angel's name, which caused him to look away in shame.

'Come on Akeno. As if I didn't have enough crap to feel bad about already.' Issei thought as he began to calm down a bit.

Akeno grabbed the boy by the cheeks and positioned him so that he was staring directly into her eyes, which were now mere inches away. "I think it's time you forget about her." Akeno began to lean in and pucker her lips.

"A-Akeno!" Rias turned around and stuttered out of shock, but still attempted to stop the girl from stealing a kiss.

Slowly the two came closer together until. WHOOSH! A gust of wind caused by Issei's gauntlet blocking Akeno's power electrically charged fist.

"Impressive Issei-kun. I needed to make sure that none of the girls in Riser's peerage could defeat you the same way Raynare did." Akeno said with a bright smile and closed eyes as she began to charge her body with magic power as she prepared to spar.

"I like to think I learn from my mistakes. Still too bad you were just testing me though." Issei responded with a playful smile before taking a martial arts combat pose. [BOOST!]

A valley of lightning bolts began to close in on Issei. He sidestepped to the right before jumping into the air, expertly dodging two lightning bolts, but not a third. A well placed lightning bolt struck him dead in the chest, sending him back to the floor.

"Gah! This is getting a bit intense, I better level the playing field. Promotion Queen!" Issei announced as a red queen piece appeared behind him. His body began to surge with power comparable to multiple boosts. 'Geez, so this is Promotion. Incredible.'

Issei charged Akeno again a second time, but unlike before he was able to avoid each lightning blast flawlessly. After closing the distance between himself and Akeno Issei delivered a powerful uppercut into akeno's stomach and effectively launching her into the air.

Issei did a backflip to separate himself from Akeno who was now floating above him. The queen fired more blasts of lightning that recollected to form a giant ball of lightning. Issei took a wide stance and reeled back his gauntlet covered fist before firing a powerful punch that destroyed the huge attack.

'Man this queen promotion is incredible, this fight is almost too easy.' Issei thought proudly to himself, but that pride would suddenly change to shock as his eyes widened in realization. 'Wait she's also a queen so we should be even right now, but I'm dominating right now. That could only mean one thing. She's holding back!'

Isse began to grit his teeth. It angered him that she dared to hold back against him, he took it as a direct insult to his pride. The gem on Issei's gauntlet began to glow red as he was overtaken by his anger. "Alright! If you won't take this fight seriously, then I'm gonna go all out!" **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]** "Try holding back now."

Issei rushed forward towards his friend, showing no sign of slowing down. He reeled back a fist preparing for a massive strike. Akeno saw this and raised her magic barrier in an act of self defence. Issei didn't hesitate as he fired the fist directly at the center of Akeno's magic circle. At first the barrier stood, but the power of Balance Breaker along with the queen promotion caused it to shatter and Akeno's body met the full force of Issei's anger.

"Stop it." Issei said with a growl. "Fight me with everything you've got!" Issei yelled, but this didn't sound like Issei.

"Issei stop this instant!" Rias yelled trying to get the fighting between the two peerage members to stop,

Unfortunately for her this was not Issei. Whatever it was had Issei's body and spoke with his voice, but it obviously wasn't Issei. At least he wasn't the one calling the shots. Whoever was in charge seemed to be much more primal.

The creature continued its assault on Akeno, luckily for her the beast became relatively predictable. One power attack after another, the beast fought with no strategy whatsoever and simply relied on instinct. Akeno was smaller, more nimble and much more intelligent, she was able to easily dodge the attacks.

After a while Issei's body began to slow as exhaustion set in. Akeno saw her chance and decided to take it.

"Issei please. You must calm down and regain your senses." Akeno pleaded to Issei from a safe distance, but received no response. "I promise you that I don't mean to offend you in the slightest, but….." Akeno paused a bit as she contemplated what she was about to say with a sad expression. "I can't tell you why, but I can't use my full power. I refuse to use it. I would rather die than use that power!" Tears began to stream down the girl's face as haunting memories began to resurface. However this would prove effective as Akeno's words mixed with physical exhaustion finally allowed Issei to regain control and release his armor.

As the armor dissipated Issei dropped to his hands and knees and began to heave with exhaustion. 'No, it's getting worse. Another outburst like that and everyone including myself is as good as dead. I have to fix this. Now!'

 **[Partner.]** Ddraig replied mentally almost on cue. **[There is a way to regain control of your emotions. The past possessors who currently reside in the sacred gear are rather upset that you decided to ruin the reincarnation cycle of the Boosted Gear when you became a devil and drastically increased your lifespan. But if you meet with them, you might be able to defeat this curse.]** Ddraig explained.

Issei was about to agree with Ddraig when he was interrupted.

"Issei? Issei are you okay?" Issei came to and realized that Rias and the rest of the ORC was huddled around him making sure he was okay.

Issei immediately jumped up and awkwardly began to apologize to everyone, than he turned to Akeno and bowed.

"I'm deeply sorry!" Issei announced as he remained bowing. "I understand that you have a problem with using your full power and I respect that. It's just…" Issei looked away a bit as his eyes filled with sorrow. "My own parents died right in front of my eyes, because I didn't have enough power. And right now I can sense so much power coming from you, it's so warm and bright and kinda familiar, so when we fought I could tell you where holding back and I guess my emotions got the better of me. I'm sorry."

'His parents! Just like…..' Akeno stared wide eyed at the boy as he continued to genuflect. She shook the thoughts out of her head and began to speak. "I forgive you, now please lift your head." The boy did as told and Akeno continued. "If it makes you feel better. That power you speak so highly of, I can't even use it as I am now. So technically I wasn't holding back in our fight."

"Actually that kinda makes me feel a bit worse about how I reacted." Issei said rubbing his head awkwardly and the two began to chuckle together.

"Well it's been a long day. I'm gonna take a bath. Your punishment will be that you don't get to join me tonight." Akeno smiled seductively and began to walk away.

"Wait Akeno!" Issei called out getting the girl to stop but not turn around. "It might be a bit selfish of me but I don't ever want you saying that you'd rather die. My previous actions may contradict my words but please trust me that you are far too valuable to talk about yourself that way. I mean what kinda pawn would I be if I let any harm befell the queen. Am I right."

"Okay, I'll try to keep that in mind." Akeno replied sheepishly. She still refused to turn around, because if she had than Issei would've seen how completely red Akeno's face was at that moment. Akeno quickly jogged away to escape further embarrassment.

Issei yawned. "Whelp I'm exhausted. I think I'm probably going to get some sleep myself." Issei was about to leave the plaza when he was stopped by a powerful grip around his left hand.

Issei turned around to see Rias giving him a deadly serious glare. "Not so fast." Rias said before turning to the rest of her peerage. "All of you are dismissed for the day. I will stay behind and have a little chat with Issei."

After the rest of the peerage had left Rias sat Issei down and prepared to give him a piece of her mind.

"Okay listen. I don't know what's going on with you recently. You've been so cold and distant lately, that much I can take, but what I can't overlook is when anyone puts my family endanger. Even if it's you." Rias stood over Issei who had his legs crossed with an upset look on his face. "So what's gonna happen is you're gonna tell me exactly what's going on so we can fix it."

"Grrrrr" Issei began to growl in frustration. Be it exhaustion, frustration, fear, the shame of being talked down to or all of the above, but something caused Issei to snap. "Fine! You wanna know what's going on!" Issei yelled. "I can't control it!"

"I'm getting too strong too fast. Ever since becoming a devil my power has risen much higher than what I'm used to." Issei explained causing Rias' eyes to widen with shock. "And the night Asia died a massive power was awakened that caused my body to become more dragon like, but at the same time it paved the way for an even more dangerous power to awaken."

"What do you mean? What does this have to do with the way you've been acting?" Rias asked not understanding Issei's point.

"The Juggernaut Drive. A power so dangerous that the very gods fear its might. You might think this is a good thing, but the power of Juggernaut Drive is a double edged sword. Epic power at the cost of both my sanity and my life." Issei said looking rather depressed, but stone cold serious. "I have no doubt that if the Juggernaut Drive where to activate now, than you the whole Occult Research Club and anyone else unlucky enough to be caught in its rampage will die. The real kicker is that the juggernaut drive is triggered by powerful emotions, so until I can get it under control I have to act cold."

'My god! I had no Idea. I feel awful, he wasn't being a jerk. He was just trying to protect everyone, from himself. I can't imagine the how afraid he must be.' Rias thought to herself as she looked on at her pawn who was trying to smile, but it was obviously fake. 'I can't believe how selfish I've been.'

"But today was the last straw." Issei continued. "Tomorrow I take back my life!" Issei announced making a fist as he gave Rias a determined look. "I'll put an end to this curse, once and for all."

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Cliff hanger kinda. I decided to split this up into 2 chapters and make this one another kinda filler kinda not cause important stuff happened. I hope ya'll like this. Give me tons of feedback. Thanks, Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(The Next Morning)

 **[Alright partner. I want you to run the plan by me one more time.]** Ddraig instructed Issei who had both of his hands closed in a thinking position.

"I'm gonna enter the sacred gear and _Politely_ ask the previous possessors to leave me alone." Issei was mentally preparing himself. Ddraig had informed Issei that even though the possessors couldn't hurt him physically that he was at risk of losing his sanity.

 **[It's more complicated than that!]** Ddraigs tone took an angry shift that caused Issei to jump. **[This isn't a game Issei. I won't be able to accompany you into that part of the sacred gear, you'll be without my guidance. The past possessors are bitter and cynical after their own deaths at the hand of the juggernaut drive. They only derive joy from seducing the next wielder with the power of juggernaut drive and watching the life drain from them as they slaughter their own friends and family.]**

 **[They will do whatever they can to where away at your mental state, be it promises of immense power, or mocking your short comings. Finally at your lowest point they will overtake your mind and attempt to trigger the drive.]** Ddraig speaks as if he's seen it happen before first hand. **[You must convince them of your own resolve. Show them your determination, make them believe in your dream. Convince them that you will be the strongest dragon of them all.]**

Issei nods his hand as he takes a deep breath. "I understand."

* * *

(An hour later)

"This oughta do it." Issei said as he came across a windowless room in the castle's interior. Issei lit a few candles for some ambient lighting making for the perfect meditation spot. Issei stood up to marvel at his handy work with an arm placed on his hip.

The boy closed his eyes and a small grin crept on his face. "Figures Rias couldn't keep a secret." Issei said revealing the other members of the ORC standing behind him doing their best job to keep themselves hidden.

"Please don't blame her." Kiba spoke up. "We're all you friends and of course we wanted to know what was bothering you, and from what Buchou told us this is a pretty big deal."

"Issei, I'm sorry for not noticing you were troubled earlier. I hope I wasn't part of the problem." Asia apologized, her voice filled with concern.

Issei turned to face his friends and gave weak smile. "No Asia, none of you guys are to blame for the way I've been acting. I probably should've said something earlier, but you know what they say about Pride and Falls. Also you guys don't need to worry about me, I've never met a problem I couldn't handle myself. I'm kinda a Welsh Dragon Prodigy." Issei said using false confidence as a cover up.

"You better have this under control like you said." Akeno gave her usual bright smile. "Once you finish with this we should spar again alright."

"Senpai is strong." Koneko finally spoke up. "He's got this." The small girl lifted up her fist.

"I should've kept my mouth shut, now I have a standard to live up to." Issei said rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I only have one lecture left. Where is she?"

Kiba and Akeno stepped aside to reveal Rias who appeared to be hiding

"I-I told them you probably wanted to be left alone, but they didn't listen." Rias said nervously. "I mean you need to concentrate right, and….and…..and"

"There has to be something we can do right!" Rias yelled finally getting to the point she was probably hoping to make all day.

"I-I mean with Akeno's magic we could do something, maybe send Kiba in with you or something." Rias began to rattle off ideas hoping Issei would agree to something.

Issei placed his hand on the worried girls shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "This is my deal, okay. You gotta go and train for the big fight, and I gotta deal with this. Everything is gonna be alright." Issei let go of Rias before turning to the rest of the peerage. "Now if all of you will excuse I need peace and quiet to perform the ritual."

The room cleared out leaving Issei by himself. The boy took one last deep breath and sat legs crossed in the center of the room. Issei called forth his gauntlet and laid it down on his lap, parallel to the rest of his body. Issei shut his eyes tightly and a green glow emanating from Issei's gauntlet began to fill the room.

When Issei re-opened his eyes he was no longer in Rias' castle. Issei had been transported to a world with a bright green floor which was the same color as the sky above him. The area seemed rather empty almost like a void.

'Damn , this place is dull. No wonder those past possessors jerks have nothing better to do than mess with me' Issei said as he surveyed. Finally his eyes fell upon a crimson mass a couple hundred meters in the distance. 'I guess that's where I gotta go.'

(Meanwhile back in the real world)

"Hey Issei, are you done yet?" Rias said dressed in running clothes with her hair tied back into a ponytail. She walked into the room were Issei was sitting motionless in a meditation stance eyes completely shut.

Rias walked up to the boy until she was right next to him. "Hey, Issei. Can you hear me?" Rias said as she carefully poked the boy in the cheek. After receiving no reaction she quickly looked over her shoulder to confirm that she was truly alone.

Rias then dropped down right next to Issei. A small blush sprawled across the young devils face as she leaned towards the boy and nestled her head on top of Issei's shoulder. 'Oh, wow! This actually really nice.' Rias thought as she began to drift off to sleep.

(Back in the boosted gear)

As Issei got closer and closer to the crimson mass he learned that it was composed of hundreds of humanoid figures cloaked in crimson hoods.

'Damn! Ddraig sure does get around.' Issei said with a smug face admiring his incredible comedic mind. When he noticed that all the cloaked figures have turned to face him.

"Ahem!" Issei awkwardly cleared his throat as he wasn't prepared to say anything at that point, but he quickly thought something up. "So you're the ones who've been trying to use my own emotions against me. Well I'm here to prove my worth and show you the strength of my desire!" Issei took a confident pose as he awaited the response.

One of the possessors raised his finger to point towards Issei. "Unworthy!"

This brought shock to Issei. How could that one possessor judge him so swiftly without even knowing the kind of person he was, who was this man to say that he was unworthy of the his title. Unfortunately the one possessors voice would be lost in the ever growing chanting of the masses.

"Unworthy!" "Unworthy!" "Unworthy!" "Unworthy!" "Unworthy!" "Unworthy!" "Unworthy!" And the chanting continued and began to drill itself into Issei's ears.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted on of the cloaked figures who made his way to the front of the crowd. Compared to the possessors this one was significantly larger than the rest and the crowd seemed to follow his orders.

The large cloaked figure stopped directly in front of Issei and shifted his hood downwards, seemingly looking Issei in the eyes. "Greetings current wielder. You needn't introduce yourself young Issei. Everyone here knows who you are." The large man spoke with a very relaxed tone. "My name is Belzard, and I am the strongest possessor Ddraig has ever known. I do not through those words around lightly, in my tenure as sekiryuutei I defeated the vanishing dragon not once but twice and earned the privilege of retaining most of my consciousness here."Issei marveled at this man, the embodiment of who he strived to be as he turned to face the mod of previous possessors. "These poor souls feel nothing but sorrow and range and are only summoned when the cursed power that is juggernaut drive is called upon."

"Then why are they here now?" Issei interrupted Belzard to as he was overwhelmed by confusion. "I've never used Juggernaut Drive, I've never even begun the chant, but why do they torment me?"

"While it is true that you have never activated the Drive, if you'll recall the moment you're now fellow devil was killed and you activated your original technique. The rage you demonstrated on that night was enough to awaken the past possessors and in any other circumstance the Juggernaut Drive should've activated, but fortunately for you it didn't." The knowledge of Issei's life that Belzard displayed solidified the how long he has been observing Issei. "Normally they would have disappeared by, but they seem to be rather displeased by the way you've used your power. In fact they're demanding your head, they wish to force you into using the Juggernaut Drive so that your life force is drained from you while you are helpless to watch as you murder your friends."

"I was about to allow them to do so. No thing against you, I would simply be sacrificing your life to appease the masses." Belzard continued. "That was until I heard the declaration you made not too long ago. The strength of your desire, now that's something I'd very much like to see. So I propose a compromise."

Belzard summoned a pillar beneath his feet that raised him up so that all could see him. "I propose a trial! The previous wielders of the boosted gear Versus Issei Hyoudou. The accused will play the role of his own defence. Each side will be allowed an opening statement and a rebuttal and I will judge my ruling is final. The trial began immediately."

I bright flash of light encompassed all that was visible and when it dissipated Issei and a few of the past possessors had been transported to a courthouse setting. Issei sat down at a table on the right side of the room while a tall slender possessor sat on the right. In front of the both of them sat Belzard holding a gavel.

"Court is in session. Prosecution please make your case." Belzard said pointing his gavel towards the slender hooded man.

"Yes sir, your honor." The man stood up from his seat and spoke with very weasley voice and sounded exactly like a lawyer. "There's almost no need to state my case it's obvious that Mr. Hyoudou is unworthy of the massive power that is the Boosted Gear. The Red Dragon Emperor is supposed to strike fear into the hearts of mankind as a whole. Genghis Khan, Vlad the Impaler, Jack the Ripper, Joseph Stalin. Just to mention a few of the possessors who embodied this philosophy. A real dragon would leave a trail of corpses in their wake, obliterate villages, rape the widows of his victims. Mr. Hyoudou doesn't possess this mindset, he's no killer. He's a high school student, top of his class. He flirts with girls. He joined an after school club. I guess he can't be blamed for trying to act like a normal teenager, being that he was never supposed to unlock Ddraig's power in the the first place." His Statement was short and to the point Issei didn't act very dragon like and this bothered the past possessors.

"Alright Issei Hyoudou, your opening statement." Belzard said gesturing to Issei.

'Alright Issei, you got this. Remember there is no jury so there is only one person I have to convince.' Issei hyped himself up before "WHAM!" Issei slammed his hand down on his own table, getting the attention of the courtroom.

"Obviously you all forgot who I was. I am Issei Hyoudou, youngest wielder in history to unlock Ddraigs power. I achieved at seven years old what it took some of you geezers your entire lifetimes to do. Not to mention I was the youngest possessor ever to achieve Balance Breaker, as well as one of the few yielders to unlock a unique ability." Issei's boasting had shut up the entire crowd. "Yeah I wasn't supposed to ever be able to use the Boosted Gear, but I did and I became a prodigy. I denied the Juggernaut Drive the very curse that cost all of you, your lives. You say I'm not a killer but how many Fallen Angels have I massacred while the lot of you boast about slaughtering humans, who can't hope to fight back."

"Let's get to the, why I'm here." Issei continued. "Every last one of you is afraid of change, but let me tell you something. Throughout history the Red Dragon Emperor has always played the role of the worst part of history. That ends with me, from now on the Welsh Dragon will no longer be associated with hate or fear, but instead strength and hope." Issei's words of change had attracted the attention of Belzard as well as another cloaked figure towards the back of the room. "And it starts five days from now, when the welsh dragon saves an innocent girl from an unhappy life with a disgusting Phoenix Devil, and if you don't like it then that's tough because it looks to me like I'll be here a long time." Issei said shooting a glare at the tall possessor.

"SMACK!" The sound of the gavel hitting the desk rang throughout the courtroom and then Belzard spoke. "Opening statements are over, next the defense will make their rebuttal. The use of memories as evidence is now allowed." With that a small projector screen raised from the floor.

"Yes your honor." The weasley figure rose again from his seat. "It's been brought to my attention that Mr. Hyoudou may be confused as to why this trial has come to order. We are not here to deny the strides this wielder has made and as impressive as they be it does not excuse the fact that he has still misused the power of sacred gear. Issei hyoudou said himself that he was the youngest possessor to ever unlock the Boosted Gear as well as the youngest to ever achieve Balance Breaker, but still ten years after learning of Ddraigs existence and over a year of being able to effectively use Balance Breaker and he has yet to even come in contact with the Vanishing Dragon much less attempt to fight him, which might I remind you is the sole purpose of the Welsh Dragon. He also mention how he vanquished multiple fallen angels, but let's not forget how he was also shamefully killed by one due to his own ignorance." Almost on cue the clip of Raynare stealing a kiss from Issei before impaling him played on the projector, causing Issei to wince slightly at the memory of it before the Lawyer Possessor continued. "But let's not forget his greatest crime, which he committed against himself." The projector then began playing the memory of Issei's parents death. "Mr Hyoudou after being shamefully slaughtered by the Fallen Angel became devil in order to selfishly preserve his own life. He abandoned humanity for the very race that cost him his own parents!" All attention was drawn to the monitor which was frozen on an image of the night sky which revealed a shadowy figure flying away from the scene of the crime sporting a pair of bat-like wings.

"Enough, the prosecution's rebuttal has ended" Belzard said hitting his gavel to the desk. "Issei, your rebuttal."

Issei stood motionless. He couldn't speak, all he could do is stare on in horror at the monitor. 'All this time there was a culprit, and the culprit was a devil. How, why? This doesn't make sense. I don't believe it.'

"Issei! Your rebuttal!" Belzard said louder trying to get the boy to snap out of it.

'No, no. It's not possible. How could this be? Why me? No.' Issei was just staring at the scream as emotions began to flood his head to the point where he couldn't here Belzard's demands.

"Issei if you have no rebuttal than the prosecution wins by default." "BANG! BANG!" The gavel struck wood twice. "The sentence is death!" After Belzard said this glowing green chains erupted from the floor binding Issei's arms and legs finally snapping him out of his trance.

(Outside World)

Rias' eyes began to blink open as the gem on Issei's gauntlet began to glow a bright red.

"I-Issei." Rias said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

(Inside the sacred gear)

"Activate the Juggernaut Drive!" Belzard announced

"Wait! No! Stop!" Issei yelled as he struggled with the chains attempting to free himself. "Please!"

Belzard raised his hand causing the chains to retract towards the floor tightening and eliminating Issei's movements. "SIlence. I hoped to see your resolve, but you truly disappointed me. Your fate has already been sealed."

The projector began to display what was going on outside the Boosted Gear.

(Outside the Boosted Gear)

The red light flashed brightly obstructing Rias' vision and when it had finally died down it revealed Issei's body now clad in Balance Breaker Armor.

"Issei! Whats going on?! Did it work?!" Rias asked but received no answer instead the Boosted gear began to speak.

 **[I, who is about to awaken!]** A huge plume of aura erupted from Issei's body.

Glowing green orbs began to escape from the gems along the armor.

"At last it's starting" One of the orbs spoke in a feminine voice.

"Indeed the time has finally come" Replied an orb speaking with a male voice this time.

"Yes this wielder has at last disregarded love, for the sake of power." A different female voice announced.

"Disregarded love?" Rais asked as she shielded her face from the intensity of the aura.

 **[Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God!]** The very castle began to shake.

(Inside the Boosted Gear)

 **[I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"!]** The events from outside were playing on the projector screen as the glowing green world itself began to shake. Issei was left to watch helplessly tears flowing from his eyes.

'No! Rias, everyone, I'm so sorry! I failed. I couldn't handle it, now everyone's gonna die and it's all my fault." The tears began to fall faster as Issei tried to cringe in order to keep himself from bawling out loud.

 **[I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination!]**

That's when he finally remembered something.

* * *

(Flashback)

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!" A small Issei sobbed by a pile of smouldering rubble moments after the tragic death of his parents. His wails echoed into the night sky, but that's when a shining red gauntlet manifested itself on his right arm.

 **[Young one please dry your eyes. There is nothing tears will do to help this situation.]** The voice of the dragon reappeared and tried to convince the now orphan to calm down.

"B-But, my Mom and Dad. They're gone. I loved them so much and now they're gone forever." Issei began to ramble still too filled with sorrow to comprehend Ddraigs words. "I have no choice but to be sad."

 **[That's where you're wrong partner.]** Ddraig countered. **[There is always a choice no matter what the situation. Of all emotions Sorrow is the most useless. Anger, Fear, Jealousy. All negative emotions as well, but all can be used to fuel determination of some form, but Sorrow can't do that. I hate to be cruel, but as my new partner I can't have you wasting your time on such a useless emotion so I have a very simple piece of advice that you can use in any situation. Feeling sorry for yourself is essentially the same as giving up, so don't get sad get mad!]**

* * *

(End of flashback)

Issei shook away the tears and let Ddraigs words echo through his head. 'Don't get sad get mad! Don't get sad get mad! Don't get sad get mad! Don't get sad get mad! Don't get sad get mad! Don't get sad get MAD!'

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!" Issei screamed at the top of his lungs as he let his anger overtake him. His dark green eyes began to glow brighter and brighter as the yelling continued. A small red glowing circle began to appear below Issei as opposed to the previous green. Finally Issei's scream which was echoing throughout the Boosted Gear, getting the attention of Belzard and the Past Possessors became more like a dragon's roar.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

 **[WELSH DRAGON DOMINATING RAGE: SOUL MERGE!]** Ddriag's voice rang throughout the Boosted Gear and the next thing you know. "CRASH!" Issei had shattered the chains that had previously been binding him.

(Outside World)

 **[And I shall sink you to the depths-]** The Boosted Gear's voice stopped and the orbs along with Issei's violent aura had disappeared and Rias rushed over to the now seemingly lifeless armor to see what was going on.

(Inside the Boosted Gear)

Issei who was sporting intense glowing green eye, hair that was slightly spikier and more messy and an intense red aura but no armor. He slowly made his way towards Belzard as some of the generic cloaked figures attempt to flee behind the strongest possessor.

"Hyoudou do you wish to challenge me?" Belzard took a stance that indicated he would not be backing down no matter what.

" **I have prepared my Rebuttal."** The merged voices of Issei and Ddraig came from the boys mouth.

Belzard stood there for a moment before eventually nodding his hood in agreement.

" **I've said it before and I'll say it again. I am Issei Hyoudou, and I represent change. My argument is that I haven't misused my power, because I just changed the rules."** Issei said as he hovered above the crowd. " **I don't care that I messed up your system by becoming a devil, because I changed the system. The fact that a devil killed my parents doesn't change anything about the choices I've made, because being Rias Gremory's pawn is the best decision I've ever made. You know what each and every one of you has in common? You're all dead , which is what makes you different from me. All of you chose hate or power as if they were the only two options, but I will make my own decision. Juggernaut Drive is my power, it's no longer yours, and I will use it as I see fit."**

" **Mark my words here and now. I will be the most powerful Host that history has ever seen and if you want proof then simply open your eyes. My soul is merged with the king of domination himself. This is the strength of my desire that you so desperately wish to observe."** Issei stared down at Belzard as he finished his rebuttal.

"I object!" Both Issei and Belzard turned their attention to a voice that was coming from a cloaked figure who was sporting feminine curves that were visible even through her robes. "This boy has moved me with his resolve and made me believe in his dream. I Elsha, second strongest wielder and the strongest female wielder object to the guilty ruling involving Issei Hyoudou."

Belzard turned to Elsha and nodded. "Since neither side can come to an agreement, this case will be acquitted and the accused will absolved of all charges." Blezard re summoned his desk and gavel and forcefully struck the wood "WHAM!" After that all of the past possessors disappeared with the exception of the two strongest.

"Well done Issei." Elsha congratulated the boy by giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I don't know a single possessor in history who has managed to dodge the curse that is Juggernaut Drive twice." She quickly scanned the horizon before turning back to Issei. "And it looks to me like avoiding the Drive will no longer be a concern of yours. Congratulations your emotions are once again yours, now go. You have a pretty young Devil waiting for you."

"Yes Issei." Balzard followed up. "You made the two of us believe in your dream. I'm almost certain that one day you will join us as one of the greatest wielders of all time, but one last thing before you go….."

(In the Real World)

Rias was sat atop the shoulders of the balance breaker armor, desperately trying to yank the helmet off the armor but to no avail. Suddenly the armor started to glow and fade and Rias began to fall.

"Waaahh!" Rias' screams were stopped by ssei who caught her before she could hit the floor. Rias looked up at the boy who flashed her a bright smile, filled with joy. Letting her know he was back with all his emotions intact. "Oh Issei! You did it!"

"Yeah I told you not to worry and there's no way I'd ever let you down." Issei's words caused Rias to pinken a bit.

'Yep I'm back, and It's good to be back!'

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Yay! Cheesy Endings! I'm not gonna lie, ending aside this was probably one of my favorite chapters I've ever done. I think the court setting was the perfect mixture of serious cause of the stakes and goofy because it's essentially ghost court.

This chapter aside what's really important is that next chapter will be the Season 1 finale, because finals are starting and I'm gonna be busy for about 2 weeks with no update. Don't worry though next chapter is gonna be super long, and if you miss me that much check out my dude Nosferatu869's story The Red Dragon Of Golden Light. He helps me alot with these chapters so he deserves tones a credit. (and he might actually be a better writer than me) Anyway thats it for now. All the luv possible, BBBBBBBye


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

[BOOST!]

Issei's gauntlet lit up a bright green causing power to surge throughout his body. Issei began to charge head on at Kiba who held his sword in a defensive knight effortlessly dodged the straightforward attack with an incredible bust of speed that moved faster than Issei's eyes could track.

Issei wasn't without a backup plan. In fact he had anticipated the dodged and using the momentum he had gained by lunging, turned around to where Kiba ran to. A small ball of energy began to appear at the end of his crimson claw. "DRAGON SHOT!" Issei yelled as he punched the energy ball, causing a beam of red energy to strike the blonde knight, dead center in the chest.

Kiba toppled backwards kicking up a cloud of dust, until the friction of his body against the ground eventually brought him to a stop. As the dust began to settle, Issei rushed over to make sure his friend wasn't badly injured.

"6 to 5. I win todays tie breaker." Issei said with a proud smile as he held his hand out to help Kiba to his feet. The blonde boy gladly took it and was lifted back onto his feet. "And if memory serves, that makes 3 to 2 on the week. Tough luck buddy." Issei continued sounding rather smuggly.

"That's true, but if I remember correctly, yesterday I beat you 8 rounds out of 10." Kiba responded slightly punching Issei on his shoulder.

"That's true, but it's also true that I haven't used Balance Breaker or promoted in any of our spars. Mr Knight." Issei said giving Kiba a significantly harder punch to the shoulder than the one he had received.

Meanwhile all the remaining members of the ORC were simultaneously observing the exchange between the two male members.

"Well, don't those two appear close." Rias said as a sweat drop began to roll down the side of her face.

"I think it's cute." Akeno said leaning her cheek on her hand, while giving a bright smile. "Nothing wrong with a bit of male bonding between clubmates."

"I wish Issei wanted to bond with me." Asia said obviously not knowing the alternate meaning behind her words, but she still received rather stunned looks from the other girls with the acception of Koneko who looked as if she could care less.

Issei and Kiba met back up with the rest of the group, the two of them drenched in sweat after their long day of training. Tomorrow would be the long awaited (For Issei) battle between lord riser and his peerage. Even though on the surface everyone looked up beat and maybe a bit carefree, in reality tension ran deep.

With the exception of Issei. "Just one more day!" Issei said with a bright smile plastered onto his face. "Now that the Boosted Gear is working right again, I can focus solely on the blissful tranquility of violent combat. Mind and body working in tandem, the chance to prove my strength and just how far I've come. I can't wait!" It seemed as if stars appeared in his eyes, as Issei explained just how much he was looking forward to the upcoming showdown.

"Ara, Ara. It sounds to me like Issei-kun is prepared to take on Riser-sama's whole peerage by himself." Akeno commented as she marveled at the boys fighting spirit.

"Wait, can I?" Issei asked turning to Rias with bright eyes.

The boys question caused the Red Head to face palm. "No, Issei." Rias said almost like a parent refusing and annoying child. "I swear, I have no idea how you can feel so confident that you'll win this fight. Regardless of how strong YOU are, in a rating game if I'm defeated you lose automatically and in case you've forgotten we are outnumbered in this match."

"I know right!" Issei exclaimed with a cheerful smile on his face. "Even if I do have the advantage in strength, it's possible they could extinguish that advantage with sheer numbers. Plus that Riser dude is no slouch on the strength side, as it stands right now it's possible that this fight can go either way. That's what makes it so exciting." Issei got up in Rias' face and was nearly shouting because he couldn't contain his enthusiasm.

Rias pushed the boys face away with a single finger as a vein began to pop out of her forehead. "I'm glad to see you so enthusiastic and full of emotion. It's a nice contrast to your previously cold demeanor. I would however, like to bring it to your attention that if we do lose I'm gonna have to MARRY THAT DIRTBAG!" Rias yelled directly into Issei's face, obviously upset with his carefree attitude.

"Pfft. Hahahaha!" Issei bursted out laughing, completely breaking the serious tension his master had tried to create.

"This isn't funny, Issei!" Rias couldn't believe how her pawn could just laugh at her plight like that. "This is my entire life, my whole freedom, everything is on the line here!"

Issei began to calm down as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know, I shouldn't have laughed." Issei said as he backed up away from Rias, creating some space. "It's just funny that you thought I'd actually let him do that." Issei's words caused a confused expression to form across Rias' face. "Are you kidding? Making me a devil was all your idea, wasn't it? There is no way I'd let you give away from me after making me an immortal devil creature, I'm gonna need another 10,000 years of company. I don't care if I have to create hell on earth. I'm never gonna let anyone take you away, not now not ever." Issei said as if he was stating fact, before letting out a long yawn. "Alright I guess that means its getting late. I think I'm gonna take a bath, then I'm probably gonna get some sleep." Issei turned around and began to walk away, his hands placed firmly in his pockets.

'He's just gonna walk away after saying something so forward.' Rias' face was bright red after the declaration Issei made. "W-Wait!" Rias stuttered getting Issei to stop. 'Crap, I didn't actually have anything I really wanted to say. I just didn't want him to leave.'

It almost seemed like time had slowed down as Issei began to turn around. "Yeah?" Issei's hair began to dance in the evening breeze, his emerald green eyes seemed to shine in the evening light. "Is there something you need?"

"I, uh, um….." Rias was at a loss for words as her already red face, seemed to darken several shades. "Y-you better. You better make good on your word!" Rias said as she turned around and made her way towards the castle.

(The Next Day)

"Get up!" Kiba yelled as he violently shook Issei to try to wake him.

"Ugh." Issei groaned as he began to stir in his bed before finally blinking his eyes open. When he finally gained consciousness he saw Kiba's face directly above him, beaming down on him with serious eyes. "Whhyyyyyyyy?" Issei whined.

"Because!" Kiba replied sternly. "I thought you were the one most excited about fighting today. You can't let Buchou down after saying all those things to her last night."

"I know, I know!" Issei agreed reluctantly trying to get Kiba to stop scolding him. "It's just, why does it have to be so early?!"

"Issei Hyoudou. It's 9:30." Kiba said deadpanned.

(Outside the Gremory training grounds)

"Alright everyone!" Rias announced. "Your free to go home for the moment, but please meet back up at the club room at around 6 to talk strategy before the rating game."

"I just wanna say one last thing." Rias began to smile as she looked around at her peerage. "I am so very proud of the growth each and everyone of you has made this past week. Be it physically, emotionally, or personally. I stand in front of a completely different group of people than I did a week ago. So regardless of their superior numbers we have the advantage where it counts, now let's go show that jerk Riser and the rest of the world why you can't mess with my family!"

"YEAH!" The entire group raised a fist into the sky as if they were displaying their resolve for the whole planet to see.

(A few hours later at Issei's House)

As the evening light began to peer into issei's room through the open windows it revealed the Red Dragon Emperor busy contemplating his outfit. Issei was staring into the mirror while wearing his black jacket over his regular school attire. He made an unsatisfied face in the mirror before the jacket landed onto the ground.

"Perfect." Issei said pearly white teeth shining in the mirror. He was so fixated on this that he barely even noticed Asia entering the room.

"Umm, not to be rude, but is that really the most important thing you can be doing right now." Asia trying to keep the concern from leaking into her voice.

"Rias said that important people in the underworld would be watching the fight tonight. We have to look our best, so that we don't embarrass her." Issei said as he began to run his fingers through his hair, still fixated on the mirror. "If your worried about the fight, don't be. I promise I won't let anybody hurt you."

"Thanks Issei. That makes me a bit better." She still sounded like she was concerned about something.

"But?" Issei shifted his attention to the blonde girl, curious as to why she was so worried.

"It's just I can't understand how this doesn't seem to phase you at all." Asia said as she took a seat on Issei's bed. "Everyone is afraid. Accept for you. You caught Riser-sama and his peerage off guard the other day. I don't think they're gonna underestimate you again. What if you lose, what if we all lose? I just don't understand how you can be so confident in yourself." Asia buried herself in her hands as the stress began to pile up.

"Huh." Issei said lifting eyebrows up as he took a seat next to the girl. "I never really thought of it as confidence. I just get so excited whenever a challenge arises, it's like every drop of blood in

my body begins to boil, every nerve begins to twitch, my hairs start to stand up on their own ends. When I use Ddraigs power it's like everything else fades. When I wear that gauntlet , it's like I'm no longer the little orphan freak who doesn't have any friends. When I have that armor I am the Red Dragon Emperor." Issei stood up from the bed and took a triumph pose.

Asia's eyes twinkled as she looked on at the proud young devil. "Wow. That's incredible. I guess I should've figured you'd say something like that. I mean your always so brave and strong and you fight with everything you have. Like when you came in to save me, and when I awoke in your arms and my heart skipped a…." Asia stopped herself as she realised she was talking out loud which was causing Issei to blush a little.

"Yeah well, I don't know about that. That night was kind of a fluke." Issei said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, before he quickly gathered himself . "Actually now that I think about it, it was Ddraig who once told me something about self confidence."

"Really! What did he say?!" Asia enthusiastically begged Issei, hoping for some life changing advice.

"Oh, well it's not like it's some incredible piece of poetic wisdom." Issei's words did nothing to diminish Asia's enthusiasm and eventually he relented and told her what she wanted to know. "If you can't be confident in yourself then there is no reason for anyone else to have confidence in you. That's what he said to me. Ddraig has always been very important to me. He's my mentor, my partner, and one of my closest friends. So I guess I wanted him to confident in me, which could explain why I'm so confident in myself."

Asia took a second to process what Issei had said, as she silently nodded to herself. "I think I understand." Asia began to stand and match Issei's gaze. "In that case, I want Issei to have confidence in me. So that means I have to have confidence in myself." Asia raised her fist to demonstrate her new found self confidence, which issei responded with a smile.

(Occult Research Club)

Issei and Asia entered the clubroom to find Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko sitting around the coffee table, while Grayfia stood alone in the middle of the room. Rias was sitting behind her desk and having a conversation with another girl was sporting fairly short hair and glasses. She had a rather slim figure and was a bit on the shorter side. The girl was wearing glasses and a yellow hair piece. She was accompanied by a much taller girl also sporting black hair and glasses. This other girl had much longer hair and a more curvaceous figure

'Oh crap!' A small bead of sweat began to roll down the side of his face after seeing this new girl.

Issei then rushed over to the coffee table and took a seat in his favorite arm chair. Issei sat really far back into his chair, hoping that the chair's cushions could conceal himself from sight.

"Alright, take care of yourself Rias. I will providing commentary from the student broadcast center. You go out their and beat that jerk." The dark haired girl said as she turned and walked away. The black haired girl and her companion made their way to the center of the room as a blue magic circle. Issei sat back up thinking he was out of the clear, when a sharp glare appeared on the girls face.

'Crap she saw me!' Issei snak back into his chair.

"Good luck Rias, and you too Hyoudou." With her final goodbyes out of the way the black haired girl began to vanish in a bright blue light.

"Alright the game is getting ready to start." Grayfia finally spoke up. "And I needn't remind you, but I shall anyway. Your brother Lucifer, ruler of all devils is in attendance tonight. He's been eagerly waiting to see you and your peerage in action, so ty not to disappoint him."

"Wait! Your brother is the…"

"I'll explain later." Rias said quickly, shooting a glance at Issei telling him to just accept it.

"Alright then. Everything is in place." Grayfia said as the room became illuminated by a red glow. "Let the game, begin."

The red light completely filled the room until and when at last if faded, they had been transported to the … same room.

"Uuuummmmmm, did something go wrong." Issei was the only one who seemed confused.

"No Issei. The battlefield is our school yard. Riser was kind enough to give us home field advantage." Rias said in her super serious tone. "Enough chit chat, now it's time for strategy."

(Minutes later at Riser's camp)

"Alright, this is the day we've been training so long for. Show them why no one can mess with Riser Phenex!" Riser's speech was met with cheers from his peerage. "Rip them all to pieces, starting with that Dragon Prick!"

(With Rias)

"Alright everybody know there assignments?" Rias addressed her peerage receiving nods. "Good! Now go out there and win!"

(In the auditorium with Issei)

Issei and Koneko were crouched over as they attempted to get across the dark room without drawing any attention to themselves.

Suddenly without notice, the Auditorium lights immediately came on. Revealing Issei and Koneko as they were attempting to sneak across the stage.

"Well, well. It looks like I'm the one who found the Dragon Boy. Riser-sama's totally gonna praise me." A brown haired girl in a blue chinese dress announced as she stood in triumph. Next to her were two green haired girls who looked to be identical twins, both of them looking to be no more than 12 or 13 years old. They were also accompanied by Mira who Issei had defeated the other day. "My name is Xuelan Riser-sama's Ro-"

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei interrupted the girl as he fired a massive red energy blast directly at the group while they were distracted by introductions.

(Riser-sama 1 Bishop, 3 Pawns retired)

Grayfia's voice announced throughout the battlefield.

Issei lowered his gauntlet as he turned to Koneko. "Why do you think they took the time to try and introduce themselves, after they revealed where they were." Koneko answered with a quick shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid. Oh well that's three pawns down. Only five left."

'Remember to take out the pawns first, before they promote to queens or else they could be trouble.' Rias' words flashed across Issei's mind as he and Koneko made there way towards the sports court. Issei let out a deep sigh. "Huh. But it's so boring if there just regular pawns, this sucks." [BOOST!]

As Issei rushed ahead, koneko took a second to alert the queen. "Akeno, abort the lightning." Koneko said as she pressed her finger down on her ear. Her eyes squinted a bit. "Yeah, sorry. Issei got impatient and decided to take all the….fun…." Koneko's eyes widened as a giant fire ball came barreling, seemingly out of nowhere. It was going much too fast to dodge so koneko raised her arms in defense.

"BOOM!"

Issei turned to find a smoldering crater where his friend used to be. The boy began to sprint towards koneko hoping to aid her in anyway possible. Unfortunately it was too late.

(Rias-sama 1 Rook retired)

'No, Koneko!' Issei frantically scanned the skies, searching for whoever was responsible. The search ended once his eyes locked on a much older looking purple haired looking all to pleased with herself.

"Oh, my. Dragon Boy looks so upset." The womans taunt resulted in a furious growl from Issei. "I do hope that the mighty Sekiryuutei is into Loli's. Too bad for you, I hear that once Riser-sama wins. He's gonna take his time breaking in all those pretty young ladies. I think I heard him mention a pretty innocent looking blonde, he said that one would be particularly fun." The woman began to smile sulterly as Issei appeared to be steaming. "My name is Yubelluna by the way, Riser-sama's queen."

"Yubelluna-san." The woman whose attention was already on Issei raised her eyebrow, as Issei addressed her. The boy's bangs covered his eyes, but when he looked up to face her they were glowing a bright green. "You, and that whole peerage is FUCKING DEAD!" [BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!][BOOST!]

Issei raised his gauntlet into the air. "Welsh Dragon!" Yubelluna began to shake, fearing what was to come next. "Balance Bre-"

"Issei!" Akeno called out now floating in front of Yubelluna. "Not now! Remember Rias' plan!"

'Remember Issei, you must wait until fighting Riser to use Balance Breaker. Even if it's a significant amount, you'll need every ounce of time you have when fighting an immortal.'

"Go to the sport field and meet up with kiba." Akeno began to glow with magical yellow energy. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this Bitch."

Issei gave his queen a nod and began to rush towards the sports field. On his way over there he heard another announcement.

(Riser-sama 3 pawns retired)

'Damn Kiba. Ha I guess all that training was worth it.' As Issei continued to run towards the rendezvous point he was grabbed by the elbow. Issei turned to find Kiba, giving him the signal to keep quiet.

(Meanwhile inside the observation room)

A man with long red hair who was draped in black robes topped off with six overlapping black and gold shoulder pads, sat intently watching the action. Before long an older blonde man in a black suit took a seat next to him.

"Well, well Sirzechs-sama. I have to admit that your younger sister has done much better than expected against my son. However if I'm being honest. I don't see her pulling out a win here." The blonde man stated. " She's at a disadvantage when it comes to both numbers and experience. Even though there is one pretty big name in her line up, this was a losing battle to begin with."

"I wouldn't count yourself victorious just yet, Lord Phenex." Sirzechs responded with a smile. "The fight is far from over."

"Oh really, then how about a small wager." Lord Phenex proposition brought a small grin to the current lucifer's face.

(Back on the Battlefield)

Issei leaned up against a wall and lowered his head shamefully. "Damn it. I'm a real shitty teammate. I wasn't watching Koneko's flank and she…" Issei didn't finish.

"Issei there is no way you can blame yourself for what happened to Koneko." Kiba said trying to get Issei out of his funk. "There are casualties in every war, what we need to do is make sure there aren't any others."

Issei slowly backed away from the wall. He gave a quick nod to kiba, his head still drooping a bit.

"Kiba's right. Issei, keep your head in the game." Rias' voice rang through the ear pieces of the two boys. " You two need keep the remainder of Riser's peerage here, while Akeno deals with the queen. Asia and I will make an assault on Riser himself."

"No you can't!" Issei yelled into the earpiece.

"Issei calm down. We're gonna be just fine. I Can handle that bird brained jerk." Rias said confidently.

"I know that!" Issei yelled again. "But this is why I'm here. The chance to battle an immortal. This is my fight!"

Rias chuckled a bit into the earpiece. "Well if that's the case then wipeout Riser's peerage as fast as you can, so you can join us. Still no Balance Breaker though."

Issei nodded as he and Kiba made there way towards the sports complex.

"Welcome servants of Gremory!" A tall girl wearing a armored dress and two head bands, stood at the opposite end of one of the various courts located in the area. She had a sword sheathed on her hip until she drew it and pointed it toward the two boys. "I am Karlamine, Knight of Riser-sama"

"Whats with the deal with all the introductions." Issei said with a sigh. His gauntlet summoned itself to Issei's arm as he took a battle stance. "Oh well, I'll take you on all the same."

"No." Kiba threw out his arm in front of Issei. "I've always wanted to fight a fellow knight. This is one's mine." Kiba rushed forward using his incredible speed as Riser's knight did the same. The two of them made a loud "CLANG!" As their swords met each other.

"Damn." Issei pouted as he kicked a small pebble on the battlefield. "I wanted to fighter her."

"Worry not Red Dragon Emperor." A familiar voice called out from the other side of the court. Issei looked over to reveal Ravel. "If it's a fight you want then this Is your lucky day. Isabela!" A brown haired girl with maroon highlights came rushing out of the bushes. Half of her face was covered by a white mask, she was wearing a ripped black leather jacket and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

Isabela began to charge Issei with her shoulders down. Issei leaped up into the air, effortlessly hurdling the girl. "How's it going, Princess." Issei said smugly almost as if he was taunting her. "Honestly, I'm surprised to see you here. I mean your brother almost let me turn you into fried chicken, because of his pride."

"Hey! You don't have to be rude about it" Ravel said offended at his 'Fried Chicken' comment. "Your right, he's a jerk. But I have my own stake in this game."

(Flashback)

"No way." Ravel said as she walked away from an angry Riser. "After what you almost did to me, there's no way I'd ever help you. I'm gonna go tell mom to trade me, I'm done with you bro. In fact I hope Issei-san kicks your stupid butt."

"Wait Ravel, I need you." Riser held out his hand to Ravel who was before a mischievous idea formed in the devils head, causing him to grin. "You know if I win, than Rias' peerage becomes mine. If you help me in this battle than I can give you Dragon Boy if you want." Ravel stopped dead in her tracks. "You'll be able to make him do whatever you want, or do whatever you want to him."

(End flashback)

Ravel began to blush profusely. "When my brother wins, you will become mine." Even though she was clearly flustered she kept her demanding tone. "You'll spend all your time with me. You'll take me shopping, we'll go on walks in the garden, you'll be my date to every formal event my family chooses to attend and all my friends who used to brag about having boyfriends will all be so jealous. Essentially you'll be my plaything forever!"

'Oh, so that's what she wants.' Issei took a deep gulp as he threw Isabela into a bush. Issei began to slowly walk towards the blonde girl. 'You can do this Issei, you can do this. Its for the team.'

"Stay away from Ravel-sama!" Isabela came rushing back out of the bushes, but Issei fired a quick Dragon Shot which sent her straight back into the same bush.

"Ravel Phenex." Issei called out in a serious voice causing the blonde girl to close her eyes and tremble in free. "So…." Issei continued in a much more timid voice causing Ravel to open her eyes. What she saw was a bit unexpected. Issei stood a little over a meter away while looking up away from Ravel, with a bright red blush under his eyes. "Uh, um. This is the first time I've ever done anything like this, but I'm gonna give it my best shot. Ravel Phenex if you retire from this rating game, I promise that I will take you out for an afternoon. We can go see a movie and do some shopping, i-if you want to that is."

A huge blush exploded across the already flustered Ravel's face as she attempted to find her words. "N-no." Ravel said which came as a shock to Issei, but luckily for him the bishop wasn't finished. "I will retire and you will take me shopping, we'll go see a movie, and go eat somewhere really nice. Also it won't just be for an afternoon, it's gonna be a whole day." Ravel met Issei's eyes dead on, as she listed her demands.

"Understood." Issei said with a genuine smile on his face.

"I retire!" Ravel announced sounding completely giddy as she began to fade into a bright light.

(RIser-sama 1 bishop retired)

Issei shook his head clearing the blush from his face. 'That was embarrassing, but it did by some time. I wonder if Rias and Asia have made it to wherever Riser is.' Issei looked around in the night sky until his head stopped and his eyes widened in shock. 'Oh god!'

(With Rias and Akeno)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Riser laughed as he floated between Rias and Asia, his bright flaming wings on full display. "I must admit Rias, you've lasted much longer than I would've guessed. However, I wonder how much of that is do to the aid of your pretty little healer here." He directs his attention to Asia. "Twilight Healing. What an incredible power, which is exactly you can no longer be allowed to compete in this game." Riser help up a fireball, that had to have at least a meter in diameter up over his head. He released it towards the Gremory bishop and it began to hurdle towards Asia at incredible speeds.

"No!" Rias held out her hand towards her servant, hopeless to do anything to stop the giant flaming ball.

"BOOM!" A huge explosion consumed the former nun.

(Rias-sama 1 Bishop retired)

(With Issei)

"NO! ASIA!" Issei screamed as he looked on in horror as his dear friend vanished from the battlefield. Thin a sharp pain suddenly formed in Issei's stomach and the boy began to fly backwards until he was at last stopped when he hit the land.

Isabela had delivered a sharp sucker punch to Issei's abdomend which sent him crashing. Issei was now hunched over and began to puke the blood from his damaged organs all over the field. "So this is the mighty Dragon of Domination. Without his fancy armor it turns out he's soft and fragile. Nothing but words." The rook taunted.

"I'm not in the fucking mood." Issei said with a growl, still hunched over. This caused the woman to raise her eye at the boy she assumed she had defeated. "Promotion Knight!"

Isabela's eyes widened as Issei disappeared from sight in a quick burst of speed. The boy appeared directly in front of the girl, giving her a quick glance at his brightly glowing green eyes, filled completely with rage. The next thing she knows a giant red fist was completely clobbering her face. Breaking her nose and knocking her back a few feet.

Isabela regained her footing as she landed, but she was again was too slow to react. Issei used his increased speed to run behind her and deliver a powerful kick directly to her lower back, the pain mixed with the shock caused her to spit up some saliva and sent her to her knees.

Issei relentlessly charged another Dragon Shot and fired it directly at the immobilized opponent.

(Riser-sama 1 rook retired)

"Who the fuck is next!" Issei shouted into the night sky, daring anyone to mess with him. At there own risk.

(Riser-sama 1 Knight retired)

Kiba rushed in to rejoin Issei and hopefully calm him down. "Issei, the foot soldiers are dropping like flies. We're almost finished here, then we can go join Rias and help her with the fight against Riser."

"Hmph!" A black haired girl in a purple kimono emerged from the bushes. "I would be so sure just yet Knight of Gremory."

Just as the girl said that another "BOOM!" occurred, this time coming from where Akeno and Yubelluna had been fighting. Issei and kiba both shifted their attentions to the origin of the sound.

After the smoke cleared Akeno's seemingly lifeless body began to glow a light blue before fading out of sight, as she fell to the earth below. Yubelluna stood victorious of Issei's fallen comrade with a face that seemed to be glowing with ecstasy.

"A little girl should know better than to pick a fight with a real women." The rival queen said as she held her fingers sensually close to her mouth.

"AKENO!" Kiba cried out for his friend before turning to Issei. Issei's face was shrouded by his bangs so Kiba couldn't see his face, but his aura told the whole story. The Sekiryuutei was pissed. "Issei?" Kiba asked out of concern for his friend.

"FUCK THIS!" Issei shouted. Kiba quickly dropped to the floor knowing what was coming. [WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]

Issei exploded with a violent red aura as his armor appeared.

Issei looked around to all the members of Riser's peerage that were still surrounding him and Kiba.

"We can't give up yet ladies." One of the peerage members announced trying to pick up the recently retired Ravel's slack. "Charge!"

Issei paid the girls no mind and turned to Kiba. "Get out of here NOW!" Kiba didn't argue and dashed away using his incredible speed.

Issei turned back to the girls who were now charging him and held up his left arm. [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] Even after the warning Issei gave the girls they still refused to back down. He would've most likely commended them if he wasn't completely furious. [EXPLOSION!] A wave of destructive red energy spewed out from every inch of Issei's armored body, in all directions. The energy overwhelmed the to the point of retiring every single one of them.

[Lord Riser: 4 pawns, 1 knight, 1 bishop, 2 rooks retired]

(On top the ORC building)

The battle between Rias and Riser was interrupted by grayfias announcement.

"What, how is this possible! After the brutal training I put them through they were all eliminated at once!" Riser looked down to the tennis court where the battle had been taking place to find Issei coated in his glowing balance breaker standing alone in the open field. "Damn It! Looks like I have to end this sooner than planned." Riser said turning back to Rias ready to resume the battle.

(Back with Issei)

Issei spread his wings from his back a erupted into the night sky. [JET!] Issei's used his increased speed to vanish from sight before reappearing in front of Yubelluna causing her to jump a bit

"Well, well. You're not too happy about the way I handled that bitch are you Dragon Boy" The women was still filled with confidence despite Issei's overwhelming aura. "Color me impressed. I never would've guessed a prude like that could get a man to care so much about her well being. I guess it's too bad she was so. MMMHMMHHMM!"

Issei had enough of the arrogant queens chatter so he put his left claw around her face rather tightly shutting her up. Then he brought his left arm up to the girl's waist and a red ball of energy formed in front of his fist. Yubelluna's eyes widened recognised the attack from earlier, but Issei didn't hesitate. [DRAGON SHOT!]

[Lord Riser 1 queen retired]

(With Rias and Riser)

"Damn it. They're all useless!" Riser cursed his peerage as he held a large ball of flames in his right arm over Rias who was now on her back atop the roof. "No matter. With this attack it's all over. Checkmate!" Riser gloated before he began to laugh maniacally. Once he calmed down he resumed his evil monolog. "All this fighting has got me rather impatient, I don't think I can wait anymore. I think I'll take you tonight! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rias looked up at the deranged king with disgusted eyes, but couldn't help but think it was hopeless.

"Oh and don't worry about Dragon Boy." Riser resumed his spiel. "I already promised Ravel I'd give him to her as a plaything, she seems rather fond of him so he shouldn't be jealous long. Oh wait. He never gave a shit about you in the first place." A twisted grin formed across risers face. "I think I'll film Ravel taking the boy for herself and we can watch it on our honeymoon."

Rias' hopeless expression shifted into one of pure joy.

"Really, that's what you're into?" Riser said with an eyebrow raised an eyebrow at the smiling girl.

"Well it took you long enough." Rias said with a sniffle as tears ran down her face.

Riser's eyes had widened as he realized he wasn't the one the redhead was talking to. He attempted to turn around, but it was too late. CRUNCH!

That was the sound of Risers right arm shattering in a draconic vise grip.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Riser screamed out in pain, but Issei wasn't finished as he lifted the Pure blooded devil up over his head before slamming him back down through the roof and a few floors into the ORC.

Issei jumped down into the hole he had created in pursuit of phoenix.

Rias waited awkwardly by herself until another CRASH! Riser flew through one of the ORC's walls and into a tree. Followed slowly by an enraged Issei.

"Asia, Koneko, Akeno!" Issei listed off his fallen comrades. "You bastard! That's not a fight. You prey on the weak who can't measure up as they are. It's not a fight, it's a joke!" Issei berated the Devil for his tactics.

"You impudent boy. That's called winning. I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to your moral code, but that's how it's done." Riser retaliated.

"That's it!" Issei snapped back. "Riser! I warned you what would happen if you disappointed me again." Issei's eyes sharpened into a deathly glare. "There won't be a third."

Riser was initially shaken by Issei's threat, but regained his composer and raised his aura to match the boys intensity. "Ha, you talk big, and you may have caught me off guard with the first two attacks, but now I've seen the extent of your power and I'm unimpressed." Issei spread his elongated flaming wings. "Your power is admirable Dragon, but it's still dwarfed by mine. For I am Lord Riser Phenex master of wind and fire and Rias Gremory will be mine."

(Back in the observation room)

"Well, well Sirzechs what was that you were saying about the Red Dragon Emperor being the "Ace in the Hole"".The golden haired head of the Phenex clan began to gloat. "Riser's power is significantly higher than the boys now. Looks like the bet is as good as mine."

"I wouldn't count Issei-kun out quite yet." Sirzechs said with his fingers interlocked in a thinking position before turning to his friend and smiling. "Plus aren't you forgetting something pretty important about the pawn."

(Back on the battlefield)

"PROMOTION QUEEN!" Issei announced as the image of a red queen piece flashed in the background before Issei's aura and power grew exponentially.

The screen appeared to split to show the reactions of both Riser and Lord Phenex. Both of men's eyes widened at Issei's new power and they simultaneously said. "Oh crap."

Issei resumed the fight by quickly closing the distance between him and the king before delivering a powerful punch to the man's gut causing his mouth to spew blood. Before Riser could react Issei grabbed him by the leg and threw him to the side.

Riser's body made contact with ground a few times before finally crashing into a fence putting and end to his momentum. Riser rubbed his back with a pained expression on his face before his eyes opened wide with shock. Riser quickly maneuvered out of the way as a red energy sphere hit directly on target to where he had been sitting.

Riser growled in frustration before taking action. "This isn't over yet! Not by a long shot!" Riser yelled as he summoned a two handed fireball and hurled it at Issei.

Issei didn't react fast enough and took the full force of the attack, which caused an explosion knocking Issei to the ground. Issei erupted from the plume of dust and smoke with his wings spread wide, for a split second his smoke cloaked silhouette perfectly resembled a dragon. [BOOST!]

Issei flew directly for Riser, dodging a few fireballs along the way.

He fired a powerful fist aimed directly at Riser's face. But Riser was able to dodge as he could clearly see the attack coming literally a mile away. Riser used the opening to ignite a condensed ball of flames near Issei's abdomend blasting him back a few meters.

"Hahaha. When it comes to speed and power I'll admit you out match me, but your technique could use work." Riser bragged. "I've been in hundreds of fights, my experience puts me at an advantage." Riser spoke too soon because while he was gloating Issei closed the distance and quickly delivered an uppercut to Risers face knocking him into the air. Issei then wrapped his tail around Riser in mid air before slamming him back into the ground.

"Wrong, your arrogance puts you at a disadvantage. That's why I will win." Issei said as he stood above Riser. Issei picked Riser up by the shirt and dispelled his helmet to look him dead in the eyes. "I have to win. For her."

Rias who had made her way down from the top of the old schoolhouse at that time, was stopped dead in her tracks.

[BOOST!] "She's smart!" Issei yelled delivering a punch to Riser's chin knocking him into the air. Issei re summoned his helmet and took off into after him. Issei caught up with him in mid-air and knocked the devil back to earth with a two handed hammer arm. "She's Funny!" Issei dropped back down and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Riser as he fell. "She's Generous!"

Issei continued to beat the immortal demon with a flurry of punches and kicks. "She's Friendly, [BOOST!] and Sweet, [BOOST!] and patient, [BOOST!] and charismatic, [BOOST!] and an amazing friend." Issei finally knocked a bloodied and beaten Riser to the ground in the middle of an open area in the battle field. Issei stared down at his clenched fist. "And she's so very kind, and you only want her for her body and family name. [BOOST!] That's why I'll never let scum like you take her from me!"

Rias who was looking on wide eyed as she held her fist close to her heart. 'Goddamn it Issei! When you say stuff like that, what's a girl supposed to do?'

"Surrender now Riser! There is no way you can defeat me." Issei as he looked down at the crippled and deformed devil.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Riser began to laugh as he stood up. His bones began to pin themselves back into place and his face re shaped itself. "I will give you credit you power is incredible, and your devotion to your master is admirable. But I am Riser Phenex my healing ability is unstoppable. Your master is mine there was no changing this fact from the moment you entered the arena I had already won. My power is limitless, but yours can only last so long and if I remember correctly each of your boosts shortened your time limit. Give Up! None of your attacks have the raw power it takes to defeat me it's futile! HAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Issei and lowered his head and his armor dissipated. "I'm Sorry." Issei said quietly head still lowered.

"HAHAHA! So at last you see the truth, but you needn't apologize to your master. She should have known coming into this fight there was no way she would win." Riser said smugly as he took a proud stance.

Rias couldn't believe her eyes. She had him on the ropes and Issei said all those things. Was this really the limit of his resolve. He was giving up, why now? "No! I don't accept your apology. You can't give up, he can't even touch you and your ready to give up. Why, because his words intimidate you? That sucks Issei cause you can't give up now, please keep fighting!" Rias pleaded with her pawn as tears began to stream from her face.

Issei put his hand on the girl's face and attempted to wipe away her tears. "Rias, I'm not apologizing to you." Issei smiled at her and the tears stopped. "I would never give up on you. I was apologizing to him he pointed his thumb backwards towards Riser causing the High Class Devil to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Issei placed a hand of each Rias' shoulders as he began to explain himself "Listen to me, okay. I'm about to do something pretty scary and probably super dangerous, but I need you to trust me okay." Rias gave Issei a slow nod as she wondered what her pawn was planning. "Good now you probably wanna stand back. Things are about to get pretty hectic."

Issei turned to face Riser as Rias quickly scampered away. The boy held his Boosted Gear up to his chest, the large green gem atop his hand began to glow a dark menacing red. "Like I said Riser-sama. I concede this fight, you are victorious. Your regenerative abilities match up to well against mine in a fair fight. Unfortunately for you this was anything but a fair fight. I promised my master I wouldn't let you marry her, even if I had to unleash Hell itself in order to win, which is exactly what I intend to do." A massive red aura exploded around Issei who was still in his base form

"Here me Riser Phenex!" Issei spoke in a calm yet sad tone. "Throughout the millennia the gods themselves have always trembled at the very mention of the forbidden technique I intend to demonstrate you. Be proud that your demise will be met by the hands of the mighty Juggernaut Drive!

Issei clad himself in his armor and the transformation began.

(Flashback)

"We will give you one shot." Belzard told Issei during Issei's training with the boosted gear. "No being in the world is capable of controlling Juggernaut Drive, but because of the exceptional compatibility you share with Ddraig we are giving you one chance. If you can summon its power with the magic you currently possess, we will not try to lead you into insanity. However this will only be allowed once, if you summon the forbidden power again it will consume you."

(end of flashback)

"I, who am about to awaken." Issei's back began to grow in size and gigantic wings sprouted from his shoulder blades.

"No! No! It's not real this, power is just a legend!" Riser began to panic. "You fool. You'll kill us all. It's just a game! Stop this already!"

Riser's pleas fell on deaf ears as Issei continued the chant. "Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God."

'No this can't be happening he's actually gonna kill me!' Riser's mind was racing a million miles a second before he finally decided to plea for help. "Grayfia-San! Please there must be a rule that forbids this! A power like this is far too dangerous for a game!" Riser shouted into the sky hoping that the official would be able to help him, unfortunately it was too late.

"There is no rule in place that prohibits this. Issei is this generations Red Dragon Emporer and as such juggernaut drive is a tool at his disposal. At this point I recommend you retire yourself. The system of can only handle so much power an attack could prove fatal." Grafyia responded in a near emotionless and purely factual tone.

Riser stumbled backwards almost paralyzed in fear. He lost his footing and was sent tumbling onto his own behind. At closer inspection of the crotch area on Risers pants a dark patternless blotch had formed on his maroon slacks.

"I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"." Issei's hand had become more claw like and beastial as he continued to grow, both in size and in power.

(in the observation room)

"Sirzechs! You need to end the fight right now it's much too dangerous. Your sister is down there." Beelzebub who was renowned for his intelligence attempted to talk sirzechs into canceling the game and Grayfia who agreed with him reached for the intercom button.

"Wait!" Sirzechs said raising his hand to gather all the attention. "You all heard my wife, this is perfectly acceptable. I trust my sister and her peerage. Especially that boy, he knows what he's doing. He had the power sealed for a reason remember."

The whole crowd quieted down and focused their attention back on the game.

(In the arena)

Issei's feet had grown immensely and his tail had become longer and more whip like. Finally Issei's helmet split open revealing a much more draconic maul underneath "I shall become the Red Dragon of I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"

"JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"

Riser was terrified. He simply sat on the ground motionless until his fight or flight instinct kicked in as he jumped into the air and spread his wings, but it was too late.

Issei quickly snatched up the devil in one of his monstrous hands before joining it with the second one, making sure their was no escape. Issei's grip was so tight Riser could barely speak much less move. The no longer proud king was forced to watch as the monster brought him mere meters from its gaping jaw. Originally Riser thought he was going to be eaten, but the beast had other plans, as ominous red glow began to form near the back of the dragon's throat.

'I can feel it. The power of that attack. The game can't save me I'm going to die.' Riser thought to himself tears beginning to form in his eyes. 'My brother's, I'll never see them again. And my parents I was such a spoiled child to them for so long. I always thought I'd get the chance to make things right, but now that will never happen. My beloved peerage, I was so cruel to them and all they ever did was love me with all their hearts. It's not fair, I wanna make things right with all the people I've wronged, I wanna be a good person, I don't wanna die!' Riser's mind was racing a mile a second and he was at last overcome by fear to the point where his pride no longer mattered.

"I RETIRE!"

Riser faded away into a blue light and Grayfia came back onto the intercom.

(Riser-sama has retired. The winner is Rias Gremory!)

'I did it. I actually did it. I won. I'm free, I'm finally free.' Rias began to tear up she couldn't believe it. After years of dread it was over and she had won. 'Issei, thank you. I lov….. Wait! Issei is still a GIANT DRAGON MONSTER!'

Rias looked up at the towering monstrous dragon whose aura was still radiating and whose massive tail was still wiping about and knocking over trees.

Kiba ran up behind Rias with a smile on his face. "Hey, what did I miss?"

Rias didn't respond, instead she took a step closer towards the beast. "Issei!" The beast turned around as he took notice of the girl. "I know you told me not to worry and to trust you. I'm sorry I broke that promise. I do trust you, but I am worried. It's time to change back, the fight is over." The beast lifted its head towards the sky.

"RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWHHHHHHH!" A gigantic roar erupted from the monster causing both Rias and Kiba to take cover. But then the roaring suddenly stopped.

Rias and Kiba eventually looked up to find the dragon completely frozen. Suddenly a beam of red light erupted from its chest. Rapidly more and more light beams shot out from the monster until a giant red flash erupted filling the entire arena. Once the light dissipated it revealed Issei floating in mid-air, until he wasn't floating anymore.

"Waaaaahhhhhhh!" Issei crashed down into the earth and Rias and Kiba rushed over to meet him.

"Issei you did it!" A delighted Rias jumped onto Issei who had just returned to his feet, knocking him back to the ground. "That was incredible and kinda scary. Actually drop the incredible part, don't ever do that again." Rias demanded sitting on top of the boy.

"Yeah, I know." Issei agreed looking kinda disappointed. "I don't even think I can do it again, but I'll tell you one thing. That power felt incredible." Issei's expression brightened as he remember the feeling of wielding the juggernaut drive. "Even if it was for just a short time, I've never felt anything like it."

"Issei." Rias shot him the 'drop it' glare and the boy complied. "Anyway for all your hard work and sacrifice. I've decided to give you a reward."

"Oh, I don't need an award." Issei said as he tried to sit up, but Rias put pressure down on his chest.

"Jeez, just close your eyes already." Issei complied with Rias' pouting and firmly shut his eyes. Rias took used the opportunity to bring herself closer to Issei's face. Rias brushed her hair to the side and closed her eyes as she began to pucker her lips.

"Ria-tan!" Rias immediately opened her eyes and sat up. Sirzechs began to run towards Rias with a bright smile on his face, accompanied by Lord Phenex who was dressed in a maid outfit. Rias stood up to greet her brother, who enveloped her in a big hug. "You did it. Your peerage won! I'm so proud of you. My little Ria-tan won her first rating game, they grow up so fast." As the red haired devil king was congratulating his sister, Issei stood up and began to dust himself off.

"Issei Hyoudou!" The blonde man in the maids outfit addressed the pawn, causing Issei to awkwardly sweat a bit. "Young man that was spectacular. Your devotion to your master and the power you demonstrated have gotten me excited for the young generation of devils on the horizon. Even though my son has been defeated, I feel like this will be good for his development. It should help him grow into a much more humble and level headed king, so I thank you."

'So the Bird Brain's dad likes to dress up like a girl. I guess that makes sense.' Issei thought to himself before answering. "Thank you sir. I hope that I didn't end up going too far. I honestly never meant to use Juggernaut Drive, but my frustration got the better of me. Your son is incredibly gifted and he is the true winner of our fight." The two men exchange a friendly hand shake.

"Issei-nii!" The red haired devil ran over and tackled the boy back to the ground.

'Issei-nii?' Issei was confused. "Um. Nice to meet you. My name is Issei hyoudou."

"Oh forgive me. Where are my manners?" The red haired man said politely as he continued to straddle the Issei. "I am Sirzechs Lucifer. Rias' brother and ruler of all devils. Nice to meet you."

"Wait. Ruler of all devils. Lucifer." Issei evaluated the given information in his head before coming to a profound realization. "Your Satan!"

"Yes, but enough about me. That was incredible!" Sirzechs went right to praising. "You were able to control Juggernaut Drive. You turned it on and off like it was nothing and you didn't use any of your life force. That's incredible."

"No. I didn't control it." Issei admitted. "Juggernaut Drive is uncontrollable by nature. If you can control it, then it's not the Juggernaut Drive is what I'm trying to say. I simply set a time limit on my transformation." Issei's explanation didn't convince the audience, so he went into more detail. "After I promoted to queen I began to boost myself during the fight. Those boost didn't go to my fighting strength, instead they went to boosting the reserves of demonic power I had. Then when it was time to use Juggernaut Drive I used that demonic energy as a power source, as opposed to my own life force. As a result the Drive only had enough fuel to sustain itself for around eight seconds, before it powered down. If it wasn't for my own lack of demonic power, I would've probably gone on a rampage."

"So basically you gambled that Riser would be so frightened that he would retire himself within eight seconds of your transformation." Lord Phenex said as he put his hand under his chin. Issei gave the man a quick nod.

"Yeah. That's what I hoped would have happened. If he didn't retire then he would've probably been vaporized." Issei said rather logically. "Now if you'll excuse me. I think I'm gonna pass out now." As he finished saying that, his knees gave out on him and he dropped to the ground completely unconscious.

(Sometime Later)

Issei's eyes began to blink open when he realized he was back in his own bed in his house. 'Whoa. When did this happen and why is my blanket so heavy'. He lifted up the top blanket to see the top of a red haired person's head. "Your not my blanket." Issei said quietly, but not quietly enough as the red haired person began to stir.

Then the red haired figure lifted her head up to reveal Rias. 'Thank god. For a second I thought it might be her brother.' Rias began to rub her eyes and rolled over so that her chest was laying a top Issei's. That's when he realised. 'She's completely naked!

"Well, well. Look who's finally awake." Rias said as she began to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Did you enjoy you thirty hour nap."

"Thirty hours!" Issei yelled while Rias was directly in front of him causing her to rub her ears. "Oh sorry." He whispered.

"Hey Ise." Rias said as she slowly wrapped her arms around the boys torso, causing her breast to press more and more on Issei's chest. A red blush sprawled across the girls face. "I'm gonna give you your reward now. I've never done this before, so I'm sorry if it's not very good"

Rias began to lean in closer to Issei who couldn't move because of how Rias had bound him with her arms. Rias brought her face directly towards Issei and began to closer her eyes as she slowly began to press her lips against the Issei's.

While the two were entwined in a passionate kiss. Neither of them noticed Issei's door slowly open.

"Issei. Are you awake yet?" Asia began to enter the doorway carrying a tray with a cup of green tea, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes began to widen as she observed the scene in front of her. "AAAAHHHHH!"

The high pitch scream caused Rias to break away from the kiss and the two of them focused on Asia, who seemed to be boiling in anger. "Whats going on!?"

Rias let out a small yawn as she turned back to Issei. "Well I'm going back to bed. Night Ise." Rias nuzzled her head into Issei's chest and began to snore softly.

"Wait. Rias don't." Issei begged, but it was too late. Rias had already drifted off to sleep, leaving Issei to defuse the situation.

An angry Asia walked over to the side of the bed and began to glare angrily at the boy. "You better explain yourself, this instant!"

Issei was at a loss for words. He looked back in forth across the room, hoping an answer of some form would appear to no avail. "Well, you see Asia. I, uh, um. Ddraig Help Me!"

(Author's Notes)

Yay I did it. Season/Volume 1 done. I'm gonna be taking about two weeks to work on finals and crap. Volume 2, chapter 1 will come out around christmas. Until then Please comment what you want to see next or with any advise you have for me.

I just want to think everyone who's favorited and followed this series. I especially wanted to think all of the people who have written reviews for this series and all of you who have sent me personal messages telling me how I can improve. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it. I'll see you all soon, until then much luv. BBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Sorry I fixed some of the grammar mistakes)


	12. Reviews: Questions and Answers

Answers to questions

Hey this isn't really a chapter. Since I still have some free time before I go to hell, I'm just gonna answer some of the questions asked about the story in the review section. I think I'll do this after every volume, so leave a lot more reviews. Here we go.

* * *

Phantomsoul2015 asks:

AO is issei actually going to think things through in this story

-Um no. I like to think of Issei as the smartest moron in the world. When it comes to fighting and academics Issei is a genius and most people would consider him a prodigy. But when it comes to thinking things through, that's not him. Issei is rash, headstrong, and can be stubborn when it comes to doing things his way. Think back to when Issei went to go save Asia, he did so without a plan or any reinforcements. Issei was lucky. His entire strategy was to muscle his way through all the foot soldiers and beat the crap out of raynare. If he had run into anyone as strong, or stronger than him, he likely would've lost.

AnimeLoverQ8 asks:

So nice story (Aww Thanks) by the way and what about Katase will stay as a human or not And is she gonna confess to Issei

-No again. Katase was used as a tool to emphasise how my Issei wasn't a complete loser. Then she was used again to show how being an immortal would actually suck in some cases. Right now Katase serves as one of Issei's school friends along with Kiba and Asia.

(theses next ones aren't so much questions as more statements and opinions I felt that I should address)

Nosferatu869 says:

Wow, really liked this chapter (Thanks Bro. I try). At first I thought you were going to make issei as weak as the ORC. I mean no offense to them but for sure an issei that unlocked his sacred gear at such a young age should be leagues above them. I wouldn't say he should be sairoarg or Vali level but definitely close enough to give them fair fights. Especially now that he's a devil. Soon enough he should grow to wipe the floor with the likes of kokabiel when he gets serious (similar to how Vali did to him since their fight lasted like 30 seconds). And also, i highly suggest making asia the main girl if there is to be a pairing. It's simply the most logical and I'm sure I explained before. They have the most development and as a more dragon oriented personality issei's should favor her most.

-Alright so I chose this comment to address the pairings. Nosferatu869, makes a good point. With Issei's more draconic personality, it would make sense to make Asia the main girl as Issei should want to protect her. I've said this before and I'll say it again. I personally don't like the way they did the pairings in DXD originally, but I personally am not very good at writing relationships as compared to comedy and fight of this I have decided not to change the pairings in this story at all. It will remain Issei x Harem, because this story isn't so much about the pairings as it is about Issei and the power of the Boosted Gear. Another thing, Issei is nowhere near Sairaorg or Vali at this point. Even if Issei could somehow use his Dominating Fury power up, that power up at most triples the balance breaker's max power. Issei is stronger than Riser but nowhere near Sairaorg. While using balance breaker at the end of Volume 1 Issei is around the same strength as Kokabiel.

Nier-the-Bloodedge says:

Nice chapter, you definitely needed to start focusing in on characters other than Issei and Rias. I think you said already that you would after the Riser arc, but the pitfall of harem fics in DxD (and kind of in general) is you focus in on the problems the 'girl of the arc' and forget everyone else. Even if it's just a few lines (and not a complete rehash of canon, though you're pretty good at avoiding that) some characters should have a moment or two every chapter or so, Asia is the best example outside of the main 2 so far.

-Yeah, I'm not the biggest fan of Harem Stories either. It's really difficult to write good ones where everybody gets an equal amount of attention at the same time. This was Rias' arch, because she is the most influential character when it comes to Issei's development, in both the anime and light novel. Next chapter will have more Akeno and hopefully Koneko, but I could still use some help with writing her. My story is a light hearted action/comedy with a few romance elements. If you want to read a story more about Issei's relationship with a certain girl. Check out Nosferatu869's story, The Red Dragon Of Golden Light. (But also please keep reading mine)

OechsnerC asks:

Awesome update. Maybe he can use the crimson cardinal promotions

-This is not the case. Issei got his past possessors to quit trying to kill him, but he still has a long way to go before they are convinced that his dream is worth sacrificing Juggernaut Drive for.

MASSHERO-95 asks:

So I guess Issei was the first wielder of the booster gear to be a devil. Glad to finally see that it's the previous users causing it though I feel Draig should have noticed it and informed him earlier since they seem to be trying to force Issei to use Juggernaut drive every time he seems to have negative emotions.

-Well it was never stated if any other user was ever a devil and that's not technically what I said. I said that the possessors were pissed that Issei threw off the system by becoming a devil, so they tried to kill him by activating Juggernaut Drive. If there was a previous possessor who became a devil than its possible the past possessors had a similar reaction and tried to force said possessor to use juggernaut drive. I get what you mean about Ddraig not telling Issei sooner, but in my defense. Pacing man.

ZofiaHyoudou asks:

you should make a lemon between rias and issei

-I don't think my pure and innocent mind could handle such a perverted thing, sorry. If that's what you want however, I'm sure you'll be able to find something like that somewhere on this site.

* * *

Alright that's it, thanks for reading my story guys. I love receiving responses and critiques (Not as much as praise though. Makes me feel special.) I hope to receive more Reviews from you guys. Wish me luck on my finals. See ya later, Bye.


End file.
